Bewitched
by FoxyFreya
Summary: Lucy is a mage who left Jade to start a new life with fellow survivor and friend Juvia. What awaits her on Earthland isn't quite what she expected. Rated M because some scenes are a bit gory. One shot plot bunny that would not die, a retelling in it's entirety, with some changes, from my one shots.
1. Prologue Dreamscape

_(**Authors Notes:** Yeah, I know I should be working on Hawkeye... but after a bit of encouragement and the realization that one of my one-shots was refusing to die I started another story. Yeah...I know...this plot bunny won't die and in fact is reproducing at a alarming rate. I have a world, history, character stations...it's really just a tad ridiculous, really.)_

_(**Edit:** Rewrote sections and added parts 01/08/15)_

**_~Prologue~_**

The dream was always the same memory

The one that she'll never forget.

The one that changed her life forever.

It started the same every time. Perhaps she should be thankful. The smell always gave her a moment's notice. Time enough to prepare herself as best she could for reliving that horrid day.

It was a stench she'll never forget: burning flesh and blood that even within the dream her stomach churned violently at the smell. She was clad in what was once her best gown that was now stained with blood, soot, and other more unmentionable items. She was clawing and pushing her way from beneath a pile of bodies, all as finely dressed as she. Glimpses of somewhat fresh air teased her senses. The progress was slow. Lifeless bodies weigh so much more than their living counterparts. Blocking out what she was handling she shivered as she felt warm liquid seep through her once pristine white gloves. But the light from flames pushed her to move faster, to take in her newly renovated surroundings. Her brown gloves finally reach air as she pushes the last one out of the way. Her, last ditch stasis spell had saved her, but she had been placed at the bottom of the pile of bodies by the rebels. No doubt to be burned later. Iridescent blonde hair fell into her eyes as she looked down at her hands still shaking from the effort she'd just gone through then up above her.

Sky.

She was sure she was in a ballroom before.

Ah, yes that would be why she saw the sky.

Something had blasted through the roof leaving a sizable hole. No doubt that was what made the debris that had crushed some of the party goers. Heaving herself up finally she rolled one last body off of her and made the mistake of focusing her eyes on it.

On HIM.

Blonde hair, so similar to her own, blue eyes staring at nothing. She dry heaved all over again turning away only to see that the person who had occupied the lowest level of the body pile with her was like looking into a mirror. For a split second she deliriously thought that maybe she *was* dead and was staring down at her own body. But the faint creases around the woman's eyes told her otherwise.

Panic welled within her causing her to suddenly scramble completely out of the pile. Arms, legs, torsos and her own skirts hindered her progress as she frantically attempted to put space between her and the horrifying revelation. Stumbling she falls and rolls away from the pile and ends up laying face up at the beautiful night sky.

Finally taking a deep breath without the worry of taking in something untoward she lays there a few moments. Sitting up she hesitantly looks back at the formal gathering. Magic once seeped from the pores of the Castle and everyone who came to it was equally steeped with it. Now as she cast her senses about she found nothing.

No signs of magic.

No signs of life.

No comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone.

Only the faint flickers of the severely damaged wards from the melted walls. And a lot of comfort those walls where now that everything she had once held precious was gone. She turned and saw the black oozing creatures come over the wall, detecting her life and wishing to consume it. The panic she had managed to stave off before comes back full force as she turns to run... the ooze catches up with her, it's viscous appendages sticking to her, crawling up her already battered form and pulling her back, leeching her of her will to live...

Jolting back to the present Lucy immediately became aware of her surroundings and the woman shaking her violently. She didn't scream any more and all her tears had evaporated years ago leaving a large gaping hole that was ever so slowly mending itself. But she feared that what was to come today would only rip it raw again. Staring down at her in concern was Cana. A woman she's come to respect dispite her love of alcohol. She always had a sense of when Lucy had a nightmare...she was often found standing over the younger girl in her night clothes (a scandlous thing from the other realm consisting only of shorts that barely covered her backside and a 'shirt' that was held up with string). But her concerned eyes where always a welcome sight.

"Lucy~?! Lucy~! Are you alright? You where moaning in your sleep and sweating... it was another nightmare wasn't it? Their getting more and more frequent. This is the fourth time this week. Are you sure you want to go today? We can find a excuse..." She sat down on her bed.

"No. No, I'm going to go. It would be disrepectful not to and I refuse to show weakness to the council."

Cana stares reluctantly at the woman presently sitting up in bed with faintly disheveled hair. She tweeks the blonde braid that had fallen over her friend's shoulder and sighs. "Your stubborness will get you into trouble if your not careful. I don't envy the man who manages to win you."

"I'll probably simply agree to some political agreement with someone who I don't abhor..."

"What? Why? You have your choice of men!"

"From what I see love is tedious at best,and a gamble 80% of the time. I don't have time to worry about it...Love or anything similar makes you stupid."

Cana has her eyes closed and shakes her head absently as she listens.

"Only if you allow it. You won't...for the most part. But you'll ignore the obvious and remain ignorant in things. Those two are what's going to get you into romance. It will be a sound match...one that cannot be questioned." Lucy shivvers and frowns as goosebumps rise. Anytime Cana got like that it gave her the willies. Having lived with a Oracle for the past few years she'd hoped that she would've gotten used to it...but it still bothered her. Her moments where always random too. No real pattern...

"Today is only the beginning. No amount of running will help you escape. In fact running will put you into the situation sooner."

"I am **not** running. I just need a change."

"Your ignorance spells your downfall." Standing in a huff she stares down at Cana.

"WHy can't anyone accept why we're leaving? It's not like we won't be back. It's not even like we're going to give up who and what we are! Cana, you, of all people should understand!"

"I do...but I don't live there. Neither should either of you. Your beautiful mages who are highly sought after. You could take your pick of any job here...why go _work_ like a ignorant mortal?"

"Because after today...it'll all be over. I can start over! I just want...I just want sometime without all the magic...and politics. With out the games. Today is just going to be on big game and I think winning this round and leaving is the best thing to do. Visions or not I fail to see how moving to a magically impoverished realm will hurt. Now...we need to get ready. I have preperations to do and you're not helping me with them at this rate!" She grabbed her robe and stalked towards the bathroom leaving irritated Cana behind.

Today was to be the official memorial and burial for all the mages lost in the attack five years ago today...there would be no coffins no funeral pyres. All the bodies had long ago been burned by the rebel leaders after they took over The Castle. It was more of a ceremony for closure than anything. Lucy had closure the very night it had happened. She was not the same girl from before. Her eyes not as bright or innocent any longer. That girl had died violently and lay beneath that pile and was burned along with her parents. If she hadn't discovered Juvia, another survivor she's not sure if she would've come out of the ordeal sane.

Or alive.

Staring down at the tub she begins to fill the bath and she placed a liberal amount of the bathing foam in it. She remembered how she had dreamed of getting to a bath during the hike after the attack. They had to make a twenty five mile trek to the nearest gateway to safety. For the sake of Jade and for the sake of everyone else they had to survive. They had to live and make it back to the gateway that would take them back to the capital of Jade over 100 miles away. Several rebel bodies where scattered about. At least a sizable number of them too. Let it not be said that the Mage Association of Business leaders went down without a fight. Both girls had known that they would be tempting fate moving about like that and in their condition, burned and weak. But waiting until the morning was not a option, rebel forces could be wandering about looking for people like them. It was easier to hide in the dark. Even with weres and dark elves their chances are still higher of avoiding them than during the day.

She and Juvia had made it to a gateway, but only barely and it took them twice as long to get there as estimated due to their condition and outside hindrances. They had been perused many times that night and fought into exhaustion. Juvia knew how to hide their scent and Lucy kept their magic from being detected. Even at that it wasn't easy. When they rolled through the gateway they where greeted with spears and a containment spell. It wasn't until after thorough questioning by a Gryphon inquisitor where they allowed to be released and treated. Both girls had attempted to return to their separate homes only to discover that the rebels where laying in wait, believing that with them alone and unprotected, it would be a simple matter to kill them.

To set an example.

She sunk greatfully into the steaming bath sighing as the scalding hot water rid her muscles of their tension.

Emotionally exhausted and angry, the shock of the events had worn off and left only anger and grief in it's wake. Lucy and Juvia where forces of nature and the rebel sects where ripped through by two very angry heiresses. Word got around and the girls became regular targets. Not only had they survived but they had dared to fight back. The council had taken the girls into their custody at that point and gave them to two large family's that lived within compounds well behind the large fortressed walls of the capital of Jade. Lucy was given to the Clive Clan, a powerful, but somewhat eccentric clan that was well know for their kindness, power and Psychic abilities among their women. Cana was the first one to get her to smile again. Juvia was sent to Vastia Clan. A staunch clan known for their formality as well as their strength. Both where fiercely loyal to the council.

The attempted coup, had failed and left many orphans and even more scars on their beautiful lands. The rebellion had wanted to over throw the Jade Council and set up a their own system. A system in which they could own those who where weaker, and set up a caste system. Needless to say the Holy Council of Jade didn't agree with this at all. As a terroristic tactic they attacked several places all over the dimension using Acnologia's appearance as a sort of omen of them being in the right. The fight had only ended six months ago when the leader and base was taken out. Cells still existed all through out the various lands but it was nothing the Jade Knights and the Enforcers couldn't handle. Everyone was attempting to resettle into peace again. Many Weres and Dark Elves, who where not apart of the rebellion still attempt to atone for the mistakes of their brothers and sisters. Everyone else was attempting to heal. Lucy and Juvia being no exceptions.

She was going to soak extra long today. Lucy worked through her usual mental exercise. Visualizing her mind as a soaked towel and slowly, methodically, in some cases, painfully, squeezing all emotion from it's confines into a bucket. Once she felt nothing she would 'toss' the bucket out of her mind leaving her free to think in a completely and unflappably logical manner. Less chance of letting her emotions getting the better of her or of making mistakes.

She would need it today for the upcoming battle.

Especially since those in attendance where convinced that they needed a firmer hand. They had become poster women for the ravages of war and would get away with anything. If they wanted. Neither girl had much desire to do much anyway, but that didn't stop the complainers. They where treated like china dolls, and constantly under estimated. It wasn't until Gildarts insisted they be tested at the University to learn their true magical aptitude. Both girls used to be privately tutored before the attack and after spent hours together simply reading and learning together. The attack left them utterly under prepared. They had seen how much good book knowledge was in a battle. And so they studied and worked. Their drive to be competent battle mages in addition to everything else became a driving force. Neither had any plans for tests, it smacked of a exhibition but after everything that had been done for them they couldn't rightly argue out of it without seeming ungrateful. Both tested and ranked withing the top tenth percentile of all University Mages causing a large stir all over Jade. They where not Adepts, but rather given the dubious honor of being given a title. Their treatment went from fine china to more of a finely sharpened and decorated stiletto deceptively fragile looking, easily hidden but deadly when it turned on you. And as the last two of the Mages Association, there was pressure from all around to create another organization and thus choose it's leaders.

Neither girl where fools. It was simply a ploy to trap them within a status and the constant observation and pressure of the public. Which is why after this circus, this exhibition under the guise of 'honoring' the victims they planned on escaping. And in order to do that they both had to hide all the magic potential they showed to the University mages. The rumors had already spread but most of the attendees would want to examine the girls themselves and if they came up much lower than expected they would assume that the University was simply being nice to them. If they found out how strong they actually where they would demand the girls remain on Jade 'for their own protection.'

Which was a load of horse shit. If they where that powerful why did they *need* anyone protecting them?

Finally stepping from her bath she dried off, brushed her hair out and added a light drying spell, before walking into her room and pulling a few large cases from below her bed.

She packed her last suitcase and places it together. Her new father didn't agree with the decision and had put his foot down as the City she was allowed to move to. She would be in the same city as Cana. Every morning since she'd told him of her decision he continued to argue against it.

So did Cana.

But Cana had no real complaints as to why she shouldn't go. Except this morning. That...omen was new. But she would be very careful...and learn as much as possible to blend in. Thus when both came to the conclusion that they would find no place to effectively hide on Jade they decided that maybe it would be better to return to the "Origin" home.

The original dimension from which every magical creature living on Jade evacuated.

Earthland.

It was over 3,000 years ago that the evacuation occurred. Non-magical humans where proliferating, and their overly violent nature and sheer numbers was starting problems. Certain magical creatures where almost hunted to extinction. It was the Dragons and the Elves who found this dimension and organized the ensuing evacuation. While humans where not turned away, they where not encouraged to attend either. So over the course of a decade all magical creatures slowly pittled away into the mists of myth and legend. The center of this mass exodus was the last to fade from existence.

Atlantis left in a explosion of glory taking almost all magical and many advanced technological information with it. Unfortunately moving such a large land mass had created tectonic vibrations and disrupted the ocean in that area for years to come. Atlantis was the capital city even now and was the center for everything. Many of the original buildings and park areas remain. They where going to one such area for the ceremony. The girls had been requested to wear white. Not a color either preferred as it denoted more than purity but rather that they where beyond the Adept level. The implications being they had so many skills and magic power that they could waste it on petty things like spells that are constantly keeping their gowns clean. She stopped in the foyer of the house to work on her hair. Cana stopped next to her in the mirror wearing the very modest robes of a Oracle. She adjusted the wrap that she traditionally wore on her head. The Navy blue and silver edged robes always served to make Cana look mysterious and powerful. Lucy preferred them to the other world nonsense she wore. But she also knew that it was Cana's way of lending support. Providing a united front. Smiling at the woman faintly she looks out the door at her father Gildarts who waited by the carriage.

Even if it was true that she and Juvia _could _afford to use such spells they didn't particularly want to advertise that. Being well known and obvious is what caused them to become victims anyway. Staring in the mirror she was finally ready with emotions bound as tightly as her hair. When going into a war zone you put on your game face and had your strategy ready. Her freedom depended on this.

She couldn't show magical strength.

Nor could she show emotional weakness.

She would not disrespect the sacrifices made and so her, already somewhat, sad eyes faded even more into a careful blankness. The omission of all emotion. Just like on that night five years ago to the day, she had to shut it away behind thick walls to save her shaky sanity. To save her life it was not safe to give in to her feelings. To feel.

Just like now.

It was not safe to feel where she was going what she was getting into. It was a inconvenient thing to do as you often missed the feelings of others but it had its upsides. She turned and walked out the door and into the bright sunlight careful steps taking her to the carriage.

After all, if you didn't feel, you never got hurt.


	2. Blending in

_**Chapter 1 **_

Lucy ran down the street in a mild panic. How had she slept in~!? _Why _didn't Juvia wake her before **she **left?! It was her first day at work and here she is sleeping like she had nothing to do! She hopped on the bus that she barely made it in time for and flopped into a chair. Earthland was much more developed than the last time she had visited over 250 years ago. Cars and the like where everywhere, and it still pretty much stinked. But she didn't have snooty old bitties constantly over her shoulder watching her every move and giving their, obviously, highly sought after opinions to anyone who would give them audience. The political game was never fun and it's exactly what she was going to be forced into eventually. But for now, escape was obtained for about eighty or so years...then something else would have to be thought up. Looking up she happily hopped down the stairs and pulled out her keys to open the office. Once inside and placing all her stuff down she sets about doing what she remembers reading on the Inter-net about being a _good_ Executive Assistant. First step, coffee. It was apparently what people drank over here at breakfast or anytime they needed a quick jolt of energy. That wasn't so odd. They had something very similar back home. So she set over to the coffee machine and very carefully made a fresh pot. As the coffee brewed she set up things about her desk. She'd never had a job before and she wanted to make sure she did everything right! The smell of coffee was enticing, and eager to try her first experiment she poured herself a hefty cup and took a big gulp. Suddenly she was fighting the urge to gag.

_What was this!? _It was nothing like the Sugette they drank in the morning at home! That was sweet and spicy, with a strong taste of vanilla...this was...bitter and tasted quite a bit like dirt. She re-read the directions making sure she had gotten it right. She did, apparently.

_Well...I guess if they like it._

She made sure everything on her new desk was perfect. Today was her first day and she apparently had a lot to live up to. Her positions previous holder was meticulous and efficient. But she wasn't apparently very polite. Lucy had her beat there. She was very polite and smiled often. They could not get her on that. The job was mundane and tedious to her. This world had lost **all **magic and real magical knowledge and now, as a result, was run by science. And while they thought their lives where so much easier they where shallower as a result. They where smarter...but weaker both in body and mind. The ability to think beyond a book or what some person with a piece of paper said was lost. Universities here was not about expanding knowledge but dishing out knowledge only a select few approve of and deem appropriate and as fact. It was actually quite sad. Limiting herself to a similar outer form was also a practice of patience. She couldn't use her powers like at home and had to be careful if she did that no one saw her. Juvia created a rule of their new home. No Mortal guises in the apartment. Lucy was fine with that.

Mortal shells felt _itchy._

How did they **breathe **with all their ether vents closed like this!?

Lucy wondered how Juvia was dealing with it. She opens a file and sighs as she goes to begin creating a spreadsheet. Being at the front of the real estate office gave her a wonderful view of the street and the park across the way. She also had a great view of when her boss, Ichia, came pirouetting into the office after smelling all the flowers in the park along the way. To say that he was an _odd _man would be an understatement. The man was down right strange at times. Perhaps it was why he insisted on having his younger three realtor's deal with most of the showings. But he was kind and treated his employees well. Sipping her very boring coffee (more like cream and sugar with a splash of coffee) she sets about blending in. It's harder than she thought it would be as many times she just wanted to magically have the spreadsheet create itself or make the coffee into something *better.* The telephone took some getting used to as well. There where no lacriminas and the ringing made her jump the first few times firing off an attack spell once that nearly burned Mr. Kotobuki's certificate of achievement and corresponding picture in a bathing suit contest. While she wasn't sure it it really would've been a loss having **that** particular item burned (as she always had it out of the corner of her eye and surmised she'd be looking at it constantly while she worked here), she didn't think it would make a very good impression on her boss for the first day. It's around half past ten in the morning when she's sending the file to its respective people that the door opens and a boisterous voice is heard:

"Good Morning Mrs. Trace! How are you today~!?" Stopping short the man in the brown delivery uniform stares in surprise as his brain quickly flashes through his check list.

**Woman?** Check. (Though the original occupants sex was questionable, in his opinion).

**Long hair.** Check.

**White hair?** Nope. Blonde.

**Glasses beady eyes? **Nope. Bright brown eyes.

**Perpetually pissed expression on a horribly wrinkled face?** Uh..Nope. Smooth young skin that glowed with health and smiling.

**The disgusting scent of mothballs that usually greets his nostrils when he opens the door? **Nope. Orange Vanilla. Delicious.

**Conclusion reached:** Not Mrs. Trace.

**Course of action: **Normal Not the I'm-fighting-to-do-my-job-and-be-nice Friendly face, activate!

Lucy blinks back at him. He was quite handsome, but not in the predictable way. This was not a pretty boy attractiveness. His very prescience was intense and magnified when he looked directly at you. Pink hair and penetrating black eyes hold her riveted for a moment. While pink was certainly not stereotypically a man's color, he pulled it off with flair.

_Lucy, you are doing a working here. It is no time to drool over the delivery boy. Get it together and do your job! Put on your best smile and ignore those annoying butterflies._

"Good Morning, welcome to Trimen's Real estate. What can I do for you?" Her mechanical smile firmly in place.

"Your not Mrs. Trace."

"No, I'm not she retired a few days ago."

"Oh." He lifts an arm to rub the back of his neck, drawing Lucy's eyes to how surprisingly well-built this man was dispute his somewhat slim build.

Well! Things where looking up already if that's how they built them on this realm! In the other realm you had to find the Barbarian tribes or a Were to find that kind of muscle tone. Mages where traditionally a rather physically weak lot and the breeding on Jade realm only seemed to make it worst. Lucy herself had some Elven ancestry about a generation or so back making her about a quarter light elf and her bone structure and build reflected that. Juvia had a water nymph for a mother.

He hands her an envelope and the data pad to sign. "I have an express delivery. I just need your signature Miss...~" He lets the sentence trail off meaningfully as he eyes her jovially.

Lucy's lips twitch almost into a real smile at the obvious fishing. On Jade people who meet in passing often never exchanged names, but rather called people by their job. Names held power and created bonds. Giving out ones complete name, be it your soul name or not, was simply not done. Birthdays where even more private. If Names could create life bonds birthdays could give that person a deep leeway into your life. Perhaps even a kind of control if they are strong enough. You could never fully be rid of someone who knew all those things about you. She had to break herself of that habit she realized. This was not Jade and people lacked power and understanding, and so freely gave their names here. Fighting her 500yr ingrained instincts she smiles.

"Lucy." She hands him back the pad after signing. He takes the bulky machine and goes to type in her name on the key pad. "What's the last name?" he asks casually. Almost too casually. Something in his tone actually had her hesitating and looking at him closely. Seeing no malice and feeling no magic she nods. "Heartfilia." He types it in a soft smile gracing his features. Feeling just a bit bold Lucy crosses her arms. "What should I call you? Mr. Deliveryman?" He chuckles and tips his cadet cap. "Natsu Dragneel. I'm the regular driver on this route so you'll see a lot of me." Lucy couldn't quite describe the sudden fluttering in her heart area at the sound of his name. Coughing nervously she smirks."Well, until tomorrow then."

"Yeah..." Natsu turns to leave and nearly runs into the door causing just a bit of scramble. After a second of fumbling the man manages to actually get it to cooperate and allow him out. With one last embarrassed smile thrown her way he disappears. Hot and nice. Every day? Oh this job was turning out better and better. Suddenly the phone rings pulling her out of her thoughts in her scramble to answer it and not set off the fresh flowers Mr. Kotobuki and just brought in for the reception area. Lucy hoped Juvia was having a more successful time suppressing her instincts than she was. Having the entire aquarium she's the new director for explode suddenly would not look good. They where already here only by the skin of their teeth any major mishap and their families had said they wouldn't hesitate to yank them back so fast their heads would spin.

_Which means keep you head low and don't draw any attention. Especially none that has to do with any magic on this world. But its so rare, that it's unlikely to happen anyway. So long as I do my job and act like everyone else we'll live a normal life for a while._

"Hello, thank you for calling Tri-Men's real estate, My name is Lucy. How can I help you today?"

Natsu sat in his truck for a long moment before starting it up. "Lucy Heartfilia." he tests the name out on his tongue experimentally and felt his soul resonate with it. Yes. He had felt immediately that she was not from this realm and that though she hid it well she had a deep well of power. She was certainly a powerful mage.

A **Beautiful** mage.

Her smile was really nice, if only for show. Her lips formed perfect smiles that never brightened her eyes. There was pain there. Clinching his hands on the steering wheel he fights the irrational desire to hurt whoever caused that. He idly wondered what she'd look like if she smiled a real one. He pulled up to his next stop, mind on auto pilot. He'd had this job for well over a year, it was horribly easy and the pay wasn't bad so he could afford to think about other things for a bit. Such as plans for how to get to know Miss. Heartfilia outside of work and with both of her names already it would just be a matter of patience and proving his worth. But first things first. He had to break through that shield. Goal number one was easy in thought but he suspected it wouldn't be so in execution. People blocked out their emotions for a reason, usually serious ones. He would have to be careful. Once the shield was down or he was on the other side of it then and only then could he start to earn her regard. He already had one thing in his favor, she had seemed to like what she saw. It wasn't much but it was a start. He'd take any advantage he could get.

To most this would be seen tedious. But when you've been around as long as Natsu such challenges lend spice to life and give him something to look forward to.

_And this was _**way **_more interesting than those boring chess games dad makes me play. This pay off would be worth it._

* * *

It was finally five and finally her eight hours of sitting in one spot was finally done!

things got done...but weather or not they where things that where worth eight hours of her day is debate able. Nevertheless she had prevailed the day, though she felt that she has succeeded in much aside from sitting. Stretching she sighs, gather her things she locks up, the others having left hours ago. Making her way to the bus stop she frowns as she's sure someone is following her. Picking up the pace she frowns and readies an offensive spell just in case. While she usually wouldn't want to use too much magic, she wasn't much of a fighter and was still very wary of carrying any of this realms, very rudimentary, weapons. She could feel them edging ever closer and her nerves begin to rise. Memories of being hunted rise to the surface unbidden and it takes everything within her not to light up the entire three blocks with a radius spell. Already? Where they coming after her already now that she wasn't held within the walls of the Clive estate? Quickly she picked up pace and finding a particularly dark set of shadows in an alley ducks in. The fewer people who see her cast the better. They could see the results...but she'd have to book it home. Maybe even teleport...

A hand grabs her back and spins her around she immediately is raising her glowing hand.

:"LUCY! Stop, it's me!" A firm and unyielding hand grasps her wrist, preventing her following through with the movement. The flash of red hair causing her to pause in shock. "E-Erza?" The red-haired Amazonian arms mistress smiles. "Good to see you didn't seal your powers. That would've been stupid and make my job that much harder." Job?

"As happy as I am to see you, what are you doing here? **What **job?" Erza sighs softly. "Maybe we should catch the bus and head home before I answer that?"

"Putting it off won't make me less angry."

"No, but putting it off will prevent us from having to wait another forty-five minutes for the next bus."

"OH, dang it...this isn't over." Lucy takes off running for the second time today towards the bus stop, Erza a close second. The fact that she knew the Amazon was only behind her due to choice was rather irritating in its own right. They lept onto the bus and after paying their fair shuffle about to find a place to stand for the duration of the ride. Almost immediately Erza's offered a place to sit. Lucy however remains ignored. Erza politely declines casting a quick and confused look Lucy's way.

She wasn't to upset about this, but then Lucy was very used to playing second fiddle and largely being ignored for all the reasons a girl would want to be noticed for. Truth be told she couldn't fault the man. Erza of the Scarlett of the Clan Scarlett was seemingly blessed with an athletic but attractive physique that was wholly unlike the other females of her kind. Her red hair made her highly noticeable. Amazons where often very muscle-bound and standing well over six feet in height. Erza was neither and was horribly teased for it...only until she started to indiscriminately beat ass of those that piss her off. Then amazingly everyone loved her. Especially after she earned the title of Arms Mistress this past summer. Perhaps it's why they got along so well. She understood being seen for all the wrong reasons until it was convenient. Lucy had to fight a smile as she wondered how Erza would adapt to this world and their concepts of beauty and the attention she will undoubtedly garner. Lucy's lips curve down as she thinks concerned. Erza, was very protective of Lucy and Juvia, all three having met not long after the girls traumatic experience. But she has never been one to push herself onto the girls unless she truly thought they where in danger. Or if she was forced to. Looking pensively at the woman. Yes. It was too early for her to be simply visiting and she had mentioned a job.

Would the council and a few noble mage houses go that far as to assign them a watchdog in the form of one of their closest friends?

Yes especially if they truly thought she was more loyal to them than to her friends. Though Lucy wasn't too worried about the girl telling everything. She was more concerned about _why _they did it and what else would they be willing to do? Likely they where betting on Erza revealing herself.

_They always underestimated us. No doubt they where attempting to have us focus on Erza and lose sight of the very real chance they sent someone else much more loyal to them and their objectives than us. I have no doubt we have a spy somewhere nearby who's keeping constant tabs on us. Maybe several, some of which are actually from some of the left over coup cells. In which case our lives are still in danger. It might not be bad to keep Erza around. I know with her we can trust her judgment and instincts. _

When both women step off the bus Lucy looks back at the older woman. "So, where did you get your flat? No, no, let me guess. In the same building right across the hall." Erza blinks at her as Lucy presses the lift's button. "Because tactically it's the best. Believe it or not I do listen to you when you talk."

"I could not tell."

"I tried my best to keep it that way so you'd lose interest in talking."

"Hmph. You know why they really sent me don't you? Or would you rather know the reason they put down on paper?"

"I already have figured out both but you might as well tell me." the doors ding and open. Both step inside. Waiting until both doors close Erza crosses her arms. "I'm here to act as protection, yes. I live across the hall from you and work halfway between both of you and Juvia's jobs. They also would like me to report back to them on your actions."

"I figured it was something like that. Why did you accept? I'm sure the Amazons could have used you."

"Because I have heard disturbing rumblings about the few rebellion cells left over. One of which is that they are going to attempt to move back here, to Earthland. A world with no protection from anything magical or Arcane."

"So they think their failure is only related to the fact the most of the people opposing them where magical? That sounds like a kid that picks a fight with his father, gets his butt handed to him and because he's angry and can't beat the father, he turns around immediately and attempts to pick a fight with the little brother."

"That's about right."

"You think if they saw us they would try to take us out again."

"Yes, especially since you're not allowed to use powers as openly here." Damn. She had not thought of that part of it. That did add a whole different level of problems. The number seven lights up and both step out of the elevator and walk down the hall lost in thought. Lucy goes to unlock her door. "You haven't told Juvia yet have you?"

"No. Her job wasn't on the way back like yours is."

"Ah, so that's how it was." Lucy smirks.

"Yes. That's how it is."

Lucy isn't even inside long and putting her purse down before Juvia, back in her Jade realm, form slams into the foyer of their five-room apartment, eyes alight with pleasure. Foregoing all formalities she simply exudes:

"JUVIA HAS FOUND THE MAN THAT SHE WILL MARRY!"

"Uh. Hi Juvia. My day was great, thanks...What's is _wrong _with you?"


	3. Playing the Game

**(Authors Notes: Forgot this in the first one: I no own Fairy Tail's characters! Just this story, as twisted as it is...) **

**Chapter 2: "Playing the game"  
**

Juvia Lockstier was a very reserved young woman. Having come from a family of very high standing and spending quite a bit of time with the Vastia's, who where well known for their very strict code of conduct, she was typically a practical often soft spoken person. Whenever she felt excited or upset by something her perchance for talking in the third person would manifest and the more excited she got the more it happened. But yelling was not on her list of actions that was ever done that Lucy can remember outside of the battle field or life threating attacks on their person. First day in their new home, and at new jobs and the only thing she's figured out is that she's met who she's going to marry...

_Given all that is on our plates in our life how the hell did she have time to figure this out in less than twelve hours!? _So obviously both Erza and Lucy stare dumbfounded at Juvia. Erza frowns. "I knew this was a bad idea coming here. Juvia is already show signs of being unstable."

Lucy crosses her arms and looks unimpressed at Erza. "They always said that about us since the attack. We are fine...at least I know **I** am."

"Juvia is not crazy. Juvia is in love." she sighs.

"Impossible. You've been here for less than two days." Erza reasons. But as everyone knows, reason has little to do with matters of the heart.

"Time does not make any difference. He is amazing!Wait, what is Erza-san doing here?" Lucy sighs and flips a finger up loosing her limiting mortal form in favor of the one she was born with.

AH. That was much better. Now she could deal with Juvia with just a bit more patience. She needed chocolate to deal with this. "Erza is here to help keep us safe apparently."

"Juvia, and Lucy-san are more than capable of taking care of ourselves." Erza messes with a pendant that allows her form to assume one not quite so limiting either. Amazons used magic more as a internal constant than actively like mages, so though it was rare to find a Amazon that could cast, it was not wise to tangle with one as they are highly resistant to many magical attacks. Erza's already hard to miss prescience magnified and became traffic stopping.

Lucy stares at the pot on the stove, the water was rapidly boiling out of it and weird squiggly lines where seen undulating about beneath froth. "What is this supposed to be!?"

"Ra-men noodles." Erza read the package.  
"Juvia was told that it is a College student's delicacy by the new intern."

"Doesn't smell bad, I guess. Any meat go in it?"

"Hot-dogs are supposed to be cut up and put in there but Juvia cannot stomach the idea of eating dogs. They are quite disgusting in this world at times. Barbarians."

Lucy turns the heat on it off and pulls out three mugs. "Exactly, which is why I think you are crazy to say your going to marry **anyone** from this world."

"Gray-sama, is not like the people of this world. He is kind, and selfless...like a prince."

"Alright..what does this man do?" Lucy begins to heat milk and pull out a few bars of Mexican chocolate.

"I am not sure. Juvia knows that he wears a uniform and carries a metal scepter. Like a royal. Actually he has TWO of them one of them he keeps hidden in a small case on his belt. He stopped a man from causing trouble for this woman...tossed him out on the street. Ah...Gray-sama." Erza frowns in thought that did sound like a noble...

Lucy isn't quite so convinced. "What did he do that makes you sure he is so much more different than any of the other men here?"

"He protects everyone at the Aquarium, Grey-sama is the head of security." Lucy frowns remembering what she'd read about this culture and how it's social hierarchy works. Police where on the same level as Firemen, kind of. But they where employed by the government not by private sectors. The Aquarium is a private entity. Lucy blinks. Not being entirely sure he was **really** someone to be impressed about she sighs and waves that off. "Well, anyway...we need to talk."

"Hey, this isn't half bad. A bit salty, but I can enjoy this."

"AH Erza-san! That was Juvia's Ra-men!"

Lucy fights the urge to face palm. "Isn't that stuff that was in the grocery store that was like ten for a dollar?"

"Yes. Juvia isn't sure how it is a fine cuisine at that price point, but this world is rather backwards."

"I think they where being sarcastic...University students are usually poor on this world."

"Oh."

"Then their tenacity should be celebrated! They eat well despite their hardships! My sisters back home would greatly enjoy this with some roasted wild boar simmered along side it." Lucy just snaps her fingers to create the cups from the gathered items. Heating the milk saved some energy and made the spell easier to adapt to placing the items perfectly mixed in the mugs. She shakes her head. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Natsu stares up at his ceiling in thought. That blonde did not leave his thoughts all day it made dinner awkward and his father refused to leave him be.

_Can't a guy think quietly for once? They make it out like I was sick or something. _Turning over he curls his tail around himself and tapped its tip to his snout as he lightly drummed his front claws, contemplating this new twist in his life. Though he was much larger now that when they had first arrived in this realm he was still thankful that his dragon form fit comfortably within his room without being too cramped of breaking anything.

The fifteen feet high ceilings helped with that.

As it was it was a very tight barrel roll to keep from destroying his bed or dresser. There was no dragon forms in the house, per mother's orders, but he figured what they didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides he thought better in this form. Though he doubted he'd be able to keep doing this much longer. Within the next hundred years or so he'll be at least as large as his father, in which case he would be forced out of the room by necessity. He figured he might as well enjoy it while he could. Focusing on the girl from this morning he wondered where he'd heard that name before. The last name...it was so familiar...something stupid his dad had made him learn.

_UGH! What was it!?_ And then that feeling when he had learned her name.

_Was it because the name was familiar or because of something else?_So wrapped up in his own thoughts Natsu didn't hear the knocking on his door. He did hear, however the soft feminine gasp that came from the door from his little sister. A sweet girl looking about sixteen with long indigo hair and bright brown eyes. Brown eyes that reminded him of his little blonde issue...

"I'm going to tell Mom."

"_Wendy! Don't!" _he huffs out a plume of smoke, the lower most parts of it illuminated by his body's perpetual inner fire. Dragon forms did not lend themselves to vocal speech. The vocal cords where simply not made for much more than whining, growling, or roaring. Dragons all had a minor form of immediate telepathy to compensate. However most humans where 'deaf' and it made speaking with them as intelligent creature deserving respect and understanding impossible. Rarely one could find a sensitive who could hear, but it was just too much hassle. So human forms became the norm for the few who decided to continue to live in Earthland.

"Why shouldn't I?" That was a good question.

"_I'll tell you a secret." _

"I'm not fifty years old anymore, Natsu, that won't work on me."

"_Not even if I say it has to do with Jade?" _ She turns her head to the side and takes a step forward.

"Hmmm Maybe..."

"_And I'll eat all your pickled plums for the next month." _

"OK! It's a deal. Now spill." She comes trotting in happily and plops on his bed swinging her legs. Sighing again he turns his large head towards her. _"I think I met someone newly from Jade, today. But she's hiding." _

"But, anyone coming from there has to pass through the Draconian embassy. Mom hasn't mentioned anyone." The mass exodus to Jade was complete but several of the older bloodlines did not think it was wise to totally leave this world to it's own devices. They petitioned and and gained the right to keep a few portal points to and from Jade about the world so long as they where under the direct supervision of the Shadow Council. Each group left representatives all of which where volunteers to remain hidden on Earthland and maintain the points and help, perhaps guide the humans to the point that maybe unity could once again be obtained. This area, Magnolia, was mainly controlled by the Draconian part of the council with their mother, Grandeeny, heading it. Due to it being a portal point they acted as an Embassy and their land was considered Jade. However, they where also where the Enforcers gathered. Enforcers where those that helped police all magic and 'Others' that remained. Many where mages and they did not take kindly to those that skipped visiting the Embassy to register. Igneel, their father, despite his jovial attitude has run a very tight ship since it's founding. Natsu was sure that his father would take it as a personal slight if someone had managed to slip through without his knowledge and without his approval. It was already suspect what some of the newer Council members back on Jade where up to. This would not sit well with him.

"_That's the thing_. _There is no record of anyone coming through and the Council doesn't slack on that kinda stuff. Especially since she's a mage and strong. I'm wondering if she's a convict or illegal?"_

"I'd think if she was either of those we would've been notified. Regardless we constantly get information about those kinds of people. Our board is updated daily. Have you checked it? Is she on there?"

"_No. She isn't. She looks so sad though." _ Wendy blinks not sure what the mental status of a possible illegal has to do with any of this. Then it clicked.

"You like her!" Wendy latched on to the idea with a vise like grip.

"_What? NO, I just met her in passing on my route!" _

"And you had enough time to notice she was sad...I bet you could tell me exactly what she was wearing right down to if she wore make-up or not."

"_I could not!" _

"Did she wear any make-up? Any colors that might help us identify where she's from?"

"_No make-up. No odd colors, she was wearing a very nice black skirt and white blouse. Her hair was up...no tattoos I could see either. No wedding band." _

"I KNEW IT! You do like her!"

"_That proves nothin'!" _

"Why else would you remember that she's not wearing a wedding band? You know her name?"

"_Yeah." _

"What is it? Maybe we could look it..."

"_I'm not telling you!" _Natsu didn't understand but for some reason the idea that she wanted to know his mage's name bothered him. It's not that he didn't trust Wendy, it just seemed...like he wanted to keep it to himself for a little while longer. Just until he figured out why that name seemed familiar at least. The younger sibling noticing Natsu's irrational defensive response to requesting her name immediately knows to back off. His dragon was already at the surface (hell it was chilling right in front of her face) she didn't need to agitate it too much. Male dragons where a picky lot, occasionally moody if you weren't aware of what set them off. Thankfully Wendy was one herself and on a gut level understood them and it helped that Natsu was blood. She could play the sister card for the most part but this response was a sharp and curt one that he rarely used. Oh yes, there was something about this girl and her brother wasn't going to share even the most basic information about her if he could help it.

Curiouser, and curiouser.

"Alright, alright. Well, I'd say try to get to know her and see if you can figure anything out. Maybe she'll let something slip. No point in worrying mom and dad about something that might not even be that big of an issue."

With a sigh and a flash of light Natsu was back in his human form scratching the back of his head in irritation. Wendy wrinkles her nose playfully. "Natsu! Clothes!"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." As a rule dragon's had very little shame. They where always naked in their other forms. What makes this form all that more different except that it seems much more fragile? But they had to make it a habit to at least practice the art of modesty as most humans would be quite upset by the sight. As it was Wendy, while not embarrassed, didn't particularly care to see her brother in such a state, at least not without scales. Waiting until he pulled on some boxers she pats his arm. "Don't worry, big brother, I know you'll figure it out."

_I just hope he does it before he makes a mess..._

Friday morning Lucy was at work a whole hour early. Why? Because Erza had made it her personal mission to help them get in better shape. She had taken it upon herself to wake them all up before dawn and put them through hellacious training. She was exhausted and it was only eight in the morning. She slumped in her office chair and leaned back. Her back was sore from the sword swings and her thighs burned from the squats. The red-headed demon hadn't even broken a sweat. But she understood her reasoning. If she wasn't around they needed to be able to at least have other skills than magic to get away from or hold off danger until help arrives. It still sucked wyvern balls.

Just because she understood where she was coming from didn't mean that she was alright with the suffering. Just then her purse vibrates causing Lucy to start a bit. Pulling out the odd box she frowns at it. It was a cellular phone. Apparently on this world everyone had one. The girls rather thought them foolish but had purchased some 'unlocked' ones at Erza's insistence. She said they could contact each other like with lacriminas. After reading about how cellphone companies worked, Lucy and Juvia worked out a spell on all three of their phones to operate just like a normal cell phone but without the foolishness of paying for air. They even choose companies they liked the sounds off. No one choose the one who's logo looked like a partially destroyed moon. It was a text from Juvia about how she had just gotten a glimpse of "Grey-sama" on her way to her office and had stopped to take a quick picture.

Lucy stares at the phone. "Juvia, I love you but you are bordering on creepy." she mutters as she enlarges the picture to get a better look at it. He was handsome, in a rather cool way. Once again, if his arms where any indication he was in good shape. The metal cylinders where there but she wasn't sure if she had the heart to tell the girls that they did not denote anything other than he would be very helpful in a black out. The girl got excited over very little and since she could remember never did. Now she just had to be worried about this becoming an unhealthy obsession.

Like her and Mr. Deliveryman. At least she recognized it and attempted to curb her desire at ten-thirty on the dot to get a running start so she could throw herself onto his person as soon as he came through the door.

That was just disturbing.

She knew his name. Could never forget it, even when she tried. It had seemed to wiggle down into the crevices of her mind and refused to move. She insisted on calling him "Mr. Deliveryman" for the first few days to keep him from getting too close and to help her to remember why she was here. He didn't seem to appreciate her attempts one bit and had made it a personal mission to annoy her until she snapped and said his name (last) or yelled. Strangely he seemed happy with both. Yesterday however he had managed to get her to say his first name all without making her angry. She wasn't sure how to take it either. But she had to admit it was ingenious. He had come in with a large box. Which wasn't too odd. Apparently Ichiya had a bit of a side business in perfumes. Eccentric, yes, stupid, no, and apparently he rolled in the dough. But what was odd was what was written on the side of the box.

"This goes to Ichiya. Not Sue." She read it out loud as he walked in and knelt to place it on the side of the door. He stops. "Oh, yeah sure. His office open I can put it in there." Lucy had unthinkingly got up to helpfully open the door for him, not at all registering it. After putting the package down and her signing for it the infuriating man had then looked down at Lucy like he had just won some sort of prize. "See? It's not so hard. Besides. Anybody can be a Mr. Deliveryman to you. I'd rather be Natsu to you Lucy. See ya tomorrow." He waved and walked out the door leaving a perplexed Lucy behind. It wasn't until she frowns. No Sue worked in their office...

….

….

Sinking into her chair she covered her blushing face and had to fight muffle a little squeal before slowly banging her head on the desk. Damn him. But it was good. He had tricked her fair and square.

_I bet anything this is some sort of sick game to him. _

Anytime she said his name it made her feel weird. He seemed to have no issues at all with saying _her _name. But then this was Earthland. Of course he wouldn't. She tried practicing it at home to get the feel of it but for some reason it wouldn't work. She could say other people's names just fine. But his got her all in knots. Her stomach churned sometimes when she said his whole name. It rattled her tight control of her emotions. But then so did the man himself. She _didn't _like it. It made her feel vulnerable.

Last time she felt vulnerable very bad things happened.

But this man seemed to make it his mission to poke and prod her until she snapped. But he was smarter than he let on...and she could really appreciate that. Damn it, why did she have to have a soft spot for sly intelligence and great arms? Gods only knew what he had planned for her today. To her chagrin, she kind of looked forward to it.

Natsu sat in his truck thinking quietly. Yesterday, he had been a little bit of a butt. But he had gotten a rise out of her and got her to say his name instead of that stupid: "Mr. Deliveryman." Frowning in thought he perks as he smells the local coffee shop right down the street from Tri-men's real estate, Fairy Tail, start a new roast. Thinking back he noticed that she always had coffee...but it smelled very weak. Like perhaps she didn't like the taste of it. Thinking about this realms coffee, it's quite disgusting in many cases, especially if your used to the Sugette of home. Fairy Tail was owned by a family of mages and they put extra care into their drinks. Maybe...yeah. Mira and Lisanna's good at this. Besides Lucy had not been forthcoming about where shes' from or what brought her to Magnolia. Not that he expected her to blab but usually polite talk earned a few facts. She was tight lipped more than usual. But he had successfully gotten through that shield of hers and knew how to do it. Now it was just a matter of making her feel comfortable enough to allow him to remain there. Hopping down from the truck he grins and hurries over.

The cafe was like any other typical menu and many humans. Natsu wrinkled his nose a bit at the smell of so many. He didn't need to read the menu. What he wanted wasn't going to be on there. All "others" ordered from the hidden menu. Once up front he grins. "I need a medium Sugette one large iced Sugette, extra don, and a chocolate orange croissant to go please." Mira blinks. "Two drinks? That hard of a day, Natsu?" she giggles as she types in the order for Lisanna and Elfman to work on.

"Nope. One's for a girl. Put it on the Dragneel tab please."

"Not a problem.." Mira froze her matchmaking radar suddenly going into overdrive. "WHO?"

"You know female mages who came in here with blonde hair and brown eyes?"

"No...I don't think so."

"Hmm so she hasn't come by here yet...probably doesn't know, then."

"Know what!?" Mira was all but salivating at the tempting idea of trying to get her hands into his love life. She'd been trying for years.

"One medium Jade special one large iced Jade Special, extra don, and a chocolate orange croissant to go at the bar!"

"Oh that's me I got to go! Se ya later Mira!"

"Wait! Natsu!?"

But the energetic man was gone.

At ten-thirty on the dot Lucy stops what she's doing and leans back into the chair and braced for impact. It always felt like ground zero to her here after he left. She was surprised when instead of blowing in, like he usually does he stands at the glass door, hands full and gestures for help. She scanned the box making sure no snarky tricks where written on there. He's never needed help before...but he **did **have a lot of boxes this time. Never being one to ignore a person in need she quickly gets up to get the door for him. "Thanks."

"That's a awful lot of boxes. I didn't think Mr. Kotobuki ordered more things..."

"Hey, Lucy, about yesterday, I just wanted to apologize. It was kinda sneaky. It's just I feel old when you call me Mr. Dragoneel. I'm not **that **old. And Mr. Deliveryman is a term you could use for anyone. I'd just like to be called by my name, is that OK?" He could see the gears in her head turning, connecting dots, but missing more than half the picture, her suspicion immediately lowered. "Look, I even brought a peace offering. I noticed you don't drink a lot of coffee and since your new to the town I thought I'd bring you something that's a local favorite at the coffee shop down the street." he holds out the drink cup and the pastry. "This stuff will taste way better than any coffee I've ever had. I dunno what they do to it but it's great."

Looking at him she tentatively takes the cup and sniffs it curiously. Eyebrows rising suddenly she looks down at it and takes a sip. Her eyes lighten immediately at the familiar taste and that living spark pops back in. That spark that he had only stirred up in anger before. "What do they call this!? It's just like...er delicious!"

"They called it the Jade special, whatever that means, but they said it was a favorite among those who don't like coffee. They make it themselves. A friend of mine always gets it. I thought you might like this better than coffee." It was rather cute, he decided, the way she attempted to hide behind the cup. "And they make all their pastries in-house. This one is one of my favorites. What do you say? Forgive me? Maybe we can be friends?" He gives her his best puppy dog eyes.

Lucy feels a faint blush dust over her cheeks. "Well...I guess that's fine."

"Great! It was really bothering me that I did that yesterday. Oh, crap I gotta go! I have more deliveries to make! See you Monday OK!?" he then hefts the large boxes again and goes to leave. "Wait, wasn't there a delivery for here?"

"No...I just had to stop by to give you that and apologize. These are for down the street." He easily kicks the door open and is edging his way out.

"Natsu?" freezing he looks back to the voice that actually called his name.

"Thank you." He nods smiling at her and disappearing. Lucy looks down at the drink and pastry and can't help but feel a spark of happiness. He had balanced all that stuff just to make sure he had time to make it here. That was kind of...sweet. Fairy Tail? Huh? Maybe she needed to go investigate this place. If they served this there had to be "others" there!

Looking back towards her office he smirks. At least dropping the tip about Fairy Tail will get her around others. Maybe more could be learned that way. Natsu easily sips his drink as he dumps a empty large box he'd been carrying it in. If she knew that the only real delivery was the little box on top he doubted she would've came as close to him or listened as hard as she did. So what if the bottom most box had only contained the drink holder and his one drink...he still had to focus to keep it balanced. He'd be very upset if his drink had spilled. It added a real air of effort to his act. Part of him feels a little guilty about tricking her the other didn't. He was a dragon after all and nothing he did was...malicious. Dragons played games to win, but usually in good fun. They rarely played with prey and while he did realized that he was hunting Lucy it was certainly in good spirits and she was not prey but rather a _prize_.

Now if someone got in the way of his hunt...

Or attempted to steal _his _prize...

Well he wasn't sure his good sportsmanship would extend to them. With a dark look he hops back up into his truck.


	4. Fairy Tail

**Chapter 3: Fairy Tail**

**(Authors Notes: Totally a set up chapter to give you an idea of how things start to play out. Totally set up, not alot of plot advancement, I know. But I start hopping and you need a idea of what Fairy Tail is like and why things happen the way they do.)**

**About a week later...**

Natsu sat there in the darkened booth looking at his cup in thought, the candle light flickering weakly against the warm red of his cup. Inevitably Lucy would come here now. But he had to make sure everyone plays their parts right.

"Frost-tard."

"What Fiery-freak?"

"If you see a blonde mage with brown eyes, hands off and no telling her anything about me and my family...got it?" Gray sits back and glares at him.

"Why the hell should I listen to what you want anyway?"

"Because if you don't I will roast you and eat you and then pick my teeth with whatever icicle you happened to attempt to hurt me with. Same goes for anyone else to tries." The ice mage glares not liking his tone and especially not the visuals he was getting.

"Your unusually descriptive and talkative today. What's the real deal? You trying to court this chick?"

"Maybe."

"Why are you telling me this? I might flirt with her just to piss you off."

"Do it and I hurt you. Remember Gajeel and Levy's incident with that Droy guy who attempted to sneak a kiss?"

"Damn." The raven haired man winces as he remembered the popping sounds that came from the poor man's ribs.

"Yeah, I won't be as nice. Try me." Gray thought for a moment long and hard. As much as he decided he liked irritating Natsu, and spent many a happy evenings here at Fairy Tail fighting and yelling at him out on the patio, he also knew that Natsu rarely asked favors of him with so few insults thrown in. Which meant that Natsu was actually hunting. While rare it had happened once or twice within the past 300 years he had known him. It was terrifying. When dragon's hunted, be it for sport, revenge, or love, you got out of their way; and so he, wisely, did.

"Whatever, man. I'll pass the word around."

"Thanks."

* * *

"The Fairy Tail huh?" Erza stared up at the place in curiosity. Lucy nods.

"Yeah, they have something they call the _Jade _special. It tastes exactly like the _Sugette_ of home."

"Juvia has heard of this place. It is supposed to have the best coffee in town." Lucy is staring up at the sign thoughtfully. _I wonder if this place was made by Others like us? It would be nice to talk to people without having to watch what you say every thirty seconds._

"Lucy! We must go in!"

"Yes we _MUST." _Juvia echo's Erza's comment while bouncing up and down. Lucy looks confused.

"Well we are but what's the hurry?" she blinks as she suddenly finds both her arms locked with theirs as she is physically lifted and carried towards the shop.

Erza points. "They have a Chocolate strawberry, crème cake!"

"Gray-sama is in there!" Lucy sighs as they have to all turn sideways to get into the door. They wouldn't let her go. Something about her being a 'flight risk.'

"I can't see that because I'm facing the door frame." Both girls keep walking and only let her go once they are firmly in line.

"That was unnecessary. I wanted to come here remember?" Neither one was listening as Erza was pressed against their bakery glass, leaving not only finger prints but drool lines too. Juvia was staring off towards the back corner where a rowdy group of young men had gathered. The shop was surprisingly deep inside consisting of two levels one patio on the back and a corresponding one upstairs above. The décor was artsy, but warm. Typical coffee house tables and booths where scattered about for people to work on laptops or just talk. The stairs leading up where hidden behind a wall to the right of the location where drinks and food was picked up. The glass in the front of the shop was U.V. Tinted and gave the place, even at this time of night, a darker more cozy feel. There where pictures on the walls and paintings many of which look fantastical to Earthlandian's but remind the Others of home. There was a fire place set directly across from the cash register. It was lit and many of the smaller patrons where making smores while their parents sipped anything from lattes to wine on the circular couch surrounding it. But it was what was above the fireplace that really caught her attention though. To anyone else it would seem like just a hokey tapestry. But to those from Jade...it meant everything. The Crest emblazoned on the tapestry was that of the Draconian Embassy, clearly marking this place as under it's protection and as a safe house for Others in danger.

_Natsu suggested this place...and bought me the Sugette...could he know? Perhaps be a descendant of one of the watcher's here? He said his friend got the Jade special...maybe he's just a friend of someone who knows? _

Just then boisterous banter and activity erupts from the far back corner of the shop drawing her attention. Lucy recognized "Gray-sama" from the pictures Juvia was sending her every time she saw the man. He wasn't bad looking at all, Lucy had to admit. Even if he seemed a bit...cold. He was fussing and at someone next to him and shaking his fist. Someone that looked far too familiar...

Oh damn. _Speak of the oni and he shall appear. Don't make eye contact. Don't make eye contact, act natural. Don't draw attention to yourself..._

"**GRAY-SAMA!? OVER HERE~!" **

"**I demand the Chocolate strawberry cake!" **

"Uh...a slice?"

"**The cake in it's entirety."**

"The whole cake..." The girl with dark blue hair and overalls looks a bit flummoxed.

_The gods hate me._

Gray looks up at the cry and fights a wince. "Ugh...oh boy." Natsu looks up at him.

"What?"

"Remember the creepy chick that got the director's position at work I was telling you about? You know the one who would hide in the planters and go diving with the fish just to take pictures of me?"

"Awww, your so popular."

"Shove it. Yeah well, that's her." he nods to the line. Natsu looks over curiously. "She's not bad looking. Great legs."

"Scary, creeper."

"Says the man not wearing a shirt it's no wonder she stalks you. Free show..." he comment trails off as he notices a blonde head attempting to hide behind the woman waving happily at Gray. Eyes narrowed in thought he frowns and subtly tilts his head up to take a deep breath.

"She's here."

"I just told you that."

"Not yours. Mine." he smirks and leans back casually. He didn't think it would pan out so quickly.

"She's not mine! Wait yours? What's she look like?"  
"You'll see her. I think your creeper is her friend and I doubt she's going to want to sit anywhere else than here and that's just fine by me." He grins.

* * *

Lucy sighs as she watches the red head walk off with the cake platter carefully balanced in her hands. Lucy quickly walks up. "I...am looking for the Jade special?" she looks around the menu. "But I can't seem to find it." she says contritely to the second cashier. Her tag proudly proclaimed her name as "Lisanna." She had bright blue eyes and short platinum colored hair. She eyed Lucy carefully then smiles happily. "Oh, don't worry. You just need the special menu. Here, if you put in your cell number here I'll send you the menu. Did you still want the Jade special or would you wait until your on our special text messaging list?" She's bright but she speaks in a carefully modulated tone that speaks of the need for a bit of secrecy. Lucy, doesn't hesitate to accept and in less than two minutes she has text with the menu on it and a coupon for a free pastry for signing up. She blinks as she reads the magical words contained within the text. The place apparently worked also as a information hub and sent out alerts and news as it filtered through their information network.

To say that Lucy was impressed would be a understatement. She choose a cheese danish with a flaky crust as her freebie. Looking around for Erza she found the woman already talking with a long haired woman that resembled "Lisanna" quite strongly.

_Siblings. Gotta be. _She walked over balancing her plate and drink. "AH. This is Ms. Strauss. She runs this shop with her siblings." Lucy nods to the woman.

"It it a pleasure to meet you Ms..."

"Mira."

"I..."

"You'll have to get used to it sometime." The woman giggles gently. She had already eyed the women carefully and decided that they where all on her 'list' of available women. Though she rather thought that the young mage before her was probably 'off-limits.' The dating scene didn't even get a chance for this one. She giggles again. "In this world names aren't much of anything. Punishment for ill use of a name is severe here, though, so you don't have to worry too much about it." Lucy nods. "I'm...Hear...Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia." She bows gently. Mira smiles gently. "Erza had told me that you all are new here. Well your more than welcome to rest here. It must be very difficult adapting to life here. It's very...backwards in many ways but freeing in others. I think you'll like it."

Juvia hurries up. "I have the perfect seat! It's right near _him." _Mira looks at the woman in confusion. "Him?"

Erza sighs. "She's fallen for someone and it seems he's here right now."

"Look uh, Juvia, wouldn't you rather sit out on the patio? It's very nice outside. Maybe upstairs instead?"

"No. Juvia wants to be near Gray-sama, and his friend made space for all three of us. It would be rude to say no after he went through all that work." Lucy looks over to see Natsu having moved the one nearby table to butt up against his. He's arranging the chairs and grins cheekily at her.

"That the girl? Whoa. Great rack."

"You should shut up now before I forget that I've known you so long and kill you by mistake, slush-sucker."

"Oh, touchy. I'm just stating a fact."

"So was I. Besides you'll be fine. You have Ms. Stalker with the great legs."

Gray frowns as he looks at Natsu. "Your gonna use _my _suffering to get what you want?"

Natsu grins. "Yeah so?"

"I hate you so much."

"Glad I could be of service." Juvia walks over and smiles shyly at Gray.

"Uh...hey, Juvia. It's good to see you again."

"Juvia did not know that Gray-sama would be here."

_Sure you didn't..._Gray looks off sourly. Lucy sighs and walks after her. Natsu smirks. "I didn't expect you to come in the evening."

"It's the only time I could arrive with my friends." She answers a little unsure of how to deal with his sudden appearance. Lucy was a girl of order, of progress made in a fair and expected fashion. She knew that at 10:30 am every day she has to deal with him for five to ten minute increments at a time. With his overwhelming personality she was quite alright with just that. She was in her safe zone with her friends and a quiet night at a coffee shop of talking and here he is. While she thought he looked great in his uniform she was very upset to discover that the uniform didn't really do anything for him. Well nothing like what a nice pair of jeans and a black shirt did. The black contrasted with his hair nicely and complemented his eyes. He looked dangerous...and in charge.

_Of his route maybe._ She snorts faintly. But he seemed well liked here. Respected even. Impressive for a Earthlander. She looks at Natsu. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"A guy can't just relax with some friends?"

"I guess. It's just I didn't think you'd want to be on this side of town when your off of work." she looks down into her cup thoughtfully as she stirs the foam into the liquid. Natsu watches eyes quietly. "It's a nice place to relax regardless of it's location. Besides, several of my friends are always found here. I should introduce you to some. Like her." he smiles and nods to a table occupied by one lone small woman with wavy blue hair brown eyes concentrating behind glasses as she reads a book and scribbling vigorously into a notebook " Her name's Levy. You and Levy would get along great, I think. She's a librarian and really smart. She has a knack for languages." Lucy is taken aback a bit and blinks. But then this wasn't so odd. Natsu being such a social person would want to make sure that someone new had many friends as soon as possible. At least that was her theory at least. "Why would you suggest her?"

"I noticed you had a new paperback that she was cooing over when I was last in the office. The author is obscure but the fact that you found them tells me that your a reader. Then there was that moment when you where writing something in the book wearing those glasses...it was then that you reminded me of her." He shrugs. Lucy blinks and looks surprised at his attention to detail. "Any who, I can introduce you two. If you'd like."

"She seems busy, besides I haven't introduced you to..."

"Natsu, it's good to see you out side of work." She places her plate down, already a quarter of the cake missing. Lucy idly thought that she would _kill_ to have her kind of metabolism.

"Erza." he nods to her. "Good to see you not ordering those poor sops around the office."

"Whoa, whoa, hold it. You two know each other?"

"She works a few blocks from you as a office manager. She's the only girl and the men treat her like a goddess."

"I simply demand respect."

"They bow to you when you walk past."

"As they should."

For some reason she wasn't too surprised that Natsu not only knew Erza but somehow was already her friend. It was fascinating...and a bit disconcerting. Maybe she should find a way to encourage him to back off. Maybe she should mention to Erza her worry...

Natsu noted in his peripheral vision the expressions flitting over Lucy's face. She was starting to think about running. Perhaps he was circling too close, too soon and setting off her warning bells. He needed her to be comfortable with him...relaxed even. If she retreated behind that wall again he would make no progress tonight... sending a quick text he listens to Erza as she explains why the men are happy with her ruling them. Gray is half listening in faint horror and half trying not to be suffocated by a clingy Juvia. So far everything else is working out. He focused on Juvia and remembers that she was the director of the local Aquarium. He looks at Gray and grins.

_I'm just about done...Maybe I can make it out of here while he's still distracted. I'll be alright going home alone. I set spells all along my route just in case over the last week._ She carefully stacked her dirty dishes and prepared for a hasty exit when another steaming cup of Sugette was placed in front of her. Lucy starts as the seat next to her is pulled out and a stack of books is placed down next to her with a little more force than necessary. Looking up she blinks as she sees the blue haired girl from before standing there with a mug of her own.

."Hi, I'm Levy. I hope you don't mind but I thought you could use some company."

* * *

Lucy trudged back into the apartment with a cooing Juvia behind her. She had not intended to stay until closing. The shop closed at Midnight! The last bus was at 10:30. They would've had to walk if Levy's husband hadn't offered to take them home. The man was outright scary with piercings all over his face, wild black hair and permanent scowl. His car could fit them all and it was obvious that Lev was the nice one of the two. Levy was very nice. They had exchanged emails and Levy was excited about Lucy's hobby of writing. Lucy had all but forgotten about it and really had only mentioned it in passing But Levy had latched on to it tightly and they had talked for hours. Thus ending with her not getting home until the next morning. Not that Juvia or Erza seemed to mind. They where wrapped up in talking or clinging to the small group that had gathered about the table all on good terms, even if violent ones at times. And all more than happy with drinking things from the Secret Menu. All except Levy and Natsu. Interestingly both of them seemed to be Earthlandians. Not Jadeites. She had a lot to think about and was exhausted. She looked at the clock on her dresser. The numbers read "1:05am."

Thank gods it was Saturday.

* * *

Natsu came strolling in around two in the morning satisfied with his progress so far. His smile however fades as he comes face to face with his father. The elder Dragneel had long red hair and snapping green eyes. He eyed his sons immediate bristling. "Welcome home."

"Thanks."

"You've been a bit distracted lately. Your Mother and I are getting concerned."

"Nothing to be concerned about. Dad. I can handle it."

"Oh, like that time you destroyed an entire small city to capture one convict?"

"I was like 800 Dad, cut me some slack."

"Oh and your so old now. Look I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why did you bring that up!? You know how I feel about it."

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?" Natsu's already guarded thoughts suddenly tighten and bristle even more.

His mother had gently tried for the past two nights at dinner and in passing asking if he found someone who sparks his intrest. He had refrained from commenting that he had or hadn't. Simply shrugged and moved on. He really didn't want to talk to his **parents **about the feelings he was possibly developing for a certain blonde mage, who may, or may not be here of legal means. That would just start a huge investigation and no doubt scare her off. With a last name such as his the instant his father showed up she'd immediately put two and two together and his chances of winning her subtlety would dissipate. She would never let him in again and he'd have to resort to more barbaric ways of getting her. Not that he didn't enjoy those he'd just rather her be truly sure he wouldn't hurt her when he roared at her while in human form. Having witnessed a untaught female's response to such a thing happened, he found it to be more hassle than it was worth. Frowning darkly he glares at his dad.

"I was where you are once. I know the look of a male hunting."

"Then you know to leave me alone and let me handle it."

"You are too young to effectively handle courtship. Is she human?"

"Of a sort."

"Elf?"

**snort **_**"**_Like they could handle a fire dragon. I'm fine and I've discovered ways of winning her regard that aren't as old fashioned as yours."

"You'll just scare her off."

"No you will which is why I'm demanding you stay out of it. You'll scare her off and then I'll be pissed I don't want to be pissed. I just want to earn my mate."

The sudden silence was deafening. Igneel had thought that Natsu was simply going through a phase. Having a crush if you will. But to use the "M"-word so suddenly meant something else. Natsu had frozen. He had refused to think too deeply into his drive to get closer to the young woman but now that it came out he had to admit. Making her **'**_**his' **_for a dragon usually entailed more than simply dating. No wonder her name had seemed 'familiar.' It wasn't that he'd heard it before it was because his soul recognized her for who _she_ was to _**him**__._ As this thought sank into the younger dragon's head he found a slow grin beginning to spread across his face. The self inflicted rules he'd placed upon himself about the limits he could and couldn't do because she didn't know evaporated into a puff of smoke.

_She was __**his. **_

And as per-Draconian law, anything shy of illegal made winning his mate fair. Granted she was obviously ignorant of Draconian law. They rarely taught it now apparently in the other realm. If she had she would've already pegged him for what he really was and would've picked up on his patterns and be working her own game.

He almost had pity on her.

Almost.

"_Ignorance of the law does not make you immune."_ Was his mother's favorite saying when he was younger and attempting to get out of something he did wrong. Turning on his heel he left his father standing in the foyer as he strided to his room ignoring the elders demands for answers. He needed to plan in earnest now. Luckily, nothing he's done so far would detract from his intentions.

_Let the games Really begin. _

Elsewhere Lucy shivers as she curls up in bed. Where did that sudden chill come from?


	5. Stop Thinking, Stop Being safe

**Chapter 4: Stop Thinking, Stop Being Safe**

(**Gasp! A new chapter!** **Actually it was more like the previous chapter was getting *really* long so it got split into this one at a viable stopping point. So this was more than half done. Just figured I'd finish it out while still in the Bewitched mode before trying to shift back into gear for Hawkeye. All of your reviews make me so stoked! I just want to reveal so much at once! But I can't do that as it's overload even for me. Anywho, you know the drill I don't own the characters and all that good stuff. Just the story.) **

The next three months went something like this to Lucy:

Monday through Friday she was up with the sun to work out with Erza shower eat then sit at work from 9 to5, home to eat, take off the itchy Earthland "suit" and rest. Friday nights she would go with the girls to Fairy Tail to drink and talk with her friends, old and new, well into the morning hours. Saturdays she slept in, pittled around the house or any other errands she needed done and Sunday's she truly spent at home resting. She was happy with her pattern and her new life. It had a order a mundaneness that was refreshing. There was only one thing that seemed hell bent upon messing with her happy little pattern. Just one thing.

One person.

Natsu Dragneel.

The man was like clock work himself. Every day Monday through Friday at 10:30 he comes in with a delivery or simply a smile saying unnecessary things (Like: "You look good today, Luce." or "Hey, why don't we go get coffee sometime after work? Just the two of us?") which would completely throw her off for the rest of the day. He would be there every Friday and always saved her a chair near him. He would make sure she had her drink and make them hold her favorite pastry for her.

He was...too nice, too accommodating.

If she had allowed herself a fantasy, she would say that he would be, subtlety courting her. However she was no fool. Men didn't go for 'cute' girls. They went for Mysterious beauties, bombshells, and "super models." Not cute. And as thus, she convinced herself that he was just a great guy and good friend.

Until the first day of the third month she was working. She smiled up at him as he walked through the door. Her genuinely happy to see him smile. "Morning, Natsu. How's the route today?"

"It's great. Especially now."

"Oh? Whys that?" she chuckles.

"Because I'm here and I have a question to ask you"

"Alright. Go for it."

"Will you go on a date with me?" she had blinked.

"Uh...Natsu. I can't."

"Why not? Is there someone else?" For a moment Natsu's features had darkened dangerously.

"No. It's just I don't want to mess up what we have."

"What do we have?" He looks at her thoughtfully.

" A really great friendship. If we attempt a relationship and it doesn't work out could we be sure that we could move on and not let it effect us? That we could go back to the way it was?"

"It would work out. You just have to be willing to try."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do. And now I'm going to help you realize it too. Sometimes, you gotta stop playing it so safe princess." he smiles at her tips his hat and walks out of the door as if all was normal.

Lucy takes a breath and fights to slow down the rapid rate of her heart. Why did that **hurt**? She had physically felt a knife twist in her chest as she had turned him down. It wouldn't work. He was from Earthland, she a Mage from Jade. She could never stay here even if it worked out. Not forever anyway and she couldn't ask him to leave his friends and family. Best to stop it now. Encouraged by her logic she only hoped that he didn't write her off already even as a friend. She didn't think she could survive that.

* * *

The next few days it was like it never happened. Which cheered and perplexed Lucy. Oh not that she was as vain to think that his life would be over by her rejection but such occurrences can make things odd between people for a long time. But Natsu just smiled and treated her like nothing out of the ordinary happened to which she was very grateful. And she honestly thought he had given up on attempting anything despite his proclamation before.

But then it started to happen.  
All her friends where turning on her. Oh not in the anger sense but...'

"Lucy, have you noticed the way Natsu looks at you? I think he likes you!" Levy had said on one of her Friday nights.

"You know, Natsu was in earlier asking us to hold a extra Orange chocolate croissant for you this morning, because he knew you had a busy day ahead of you. Isn't that sweet!?" Mira-Jane cooed as she handed the cash over one morning.

"All I'm saying is that Ash-for-brains-never looks at girls. Thought he was gay for the longest." Gray had snorted in laughter one night Natsu had to leave early.

"Juvia thinks that Natsu-san, is attempting to win your attentions, Lucy. Natsu-san seems very nice. Maybe you should try one date?"

Even Erza! Her stalwart Amazon-I-eat-dragon's-balls-for-late-night-snacks, bestie!

"Hm. Natsu makes a excellent friend. Whatever girl he chooses to court will be very lucky indeed."

She could NOT escape them!

She knew all of this! They didn't need to keep telling her...she grumbles quietly as she cleans up. Thankfully the next week or so she was off for the holidays. Which she planned on staying home for the whole time with Egg Nog (with REAL Nog in it. It's just not the same without the booze), a good book, Christmas music and festive lights. She looks at her desk calender as she cleared the papers from on top of it.

And all her fantasies about a quiet and peaceful Christmas and New Years shattered.

"December 24th...Local Business Christmas Party at the Alberona Auberge*." The local businesses of this street always got together and threw their workers a huge Christmas party every year at the local five star hotel. It would be rude in her first year of working to not show up. And today was...the 23rd!

Luckily finding something to wear wasn't a problem. Erza had a strange fascination with shopping and wearing cute things. If she didn't have anything in her own closet she was sure Erza would allow her to borrow something. Push came to shove she could conjure up something simple. Maybe she'd even let down some of her Earthland skin. Just enough to make it look like she put on makeup and got her hair styled. Now that she thought about it Erza had mentioned how excited she was about the party. Not only will she get to dress up but she also got to eat lots of cake!

Once again Lucy wanted that woman's metabolism.

Who did she have to kill? Seriously.

* * *

**December 24th 6pm**

The Alberona, was a classy hotel and the affair was, black tie but surprisingly not stuffy. Everyone was friendly, a few where a little too friendly and the dance floor was always packed. She avoided it as she did not know Earthland dances. She rather thought it simple but would rather not like to test the theory and be proven wrong. She looked around and wondered how with all the candles and wreaths everywhere and all these women wearing so much perfume why no one had spontaneously combusted. Ichiya, especially. Shifting uncomfortably, the young mage sighs. She worked like a dog every morning with Erza, why did her little black dress **still** have to be tight on her! If it wasn't for something called "Spanx" she's sure she would never have fit the dress. If she had any other option that was appropriate and the conjuring was a bit too flashy, even on the tame side. Shifting uncomfortably she sighs and looks longingly at the buffet laid out. Maybe just one taste? One chocolate covered strawberry? It goes well with Champagne she heard.

The dress and the Spanx both broke out into rambunctious laughter at that.

'That shit ain't happening.' Is what her stomach said vindictively.

So she walks around and chats with those in attendance, making a polite show and schmoozing. Finally a skill from Jade that's played in her benefit. Suddenly she sees a streak of red fly past her and three men running after it. Lucy f reverently prays that she isn't fired for that. She hurries over to Erza. As fast as she could in those stilettos, completely unaware of the set of eyes watching her every movement from the shadows.

"What are you doing!?"

"He was sniffing me! Do you know how creepy that is?"

"Oh..." she scurries over and struggles to kneel down next to her boss along with the other three Realtors. Eve was propping his head up, Hibiki was 'helping him up by a hand as Ren was offering him some wine. "Mr. Ichiya, I am so sorry, are you...?"

"She's so modest! And healthy~! That's to be expected with such a fine perfume."

"Excuse me?" Lucy blinks. Her boss was so weird, she goes to get up and stops as she realizes that she can't. Not without help. Three sets of eyes perk and immediately attempt to 'help' her. She knew what their help consisted of and really didn't want them to touch her. She suddenly attempts to stand to avoid their lecherous hands.

"Damn this dress..." she mutters softly. She feels a warm hand touch her elbow and another wrap around her waist lifting her back to her feet. Whoever it was wasn't even trying to lift her. She gasps in surprise as she looks up into the last set up eyes she really wanted to see right now.

"Easy, there. Can't have you hurting anything." How the hell did that man make a basic black suit look so delicious? They seemed to have forgotten all about her. Which was fine by her. But she was right there! Lucy fought the urge to draw attention to herself by pulling away from Natsu's too intimate grasp. He _could _let go now.  
Really.

Suddenly sweating in this outfit would be really bad._ Stop it heart! I command you. Wait, no my heart stopping would be worst! Just...slow down a bit. Ugh he needs to __**stop **__moving his finger like that!_

"Natsu! I'm glad you could come!" Ichiya immediately recovers and shakes his hand heartily.

"Thank you for inviting me sir. I am just the delivery man."

"But without you, my business wouldn't be where it is today! You Natsu my, friend, are a life saver!"

Natsu chatted easily with Ichiya and has to fight a laugh at the color Lucy's face was turning. Helpfully he rubs the fingers around her waist in a faintly circular motion.

_She can turn darker than that...go figure. She's going to try and kill me, but I don't care. This feels too good. _He had noticed her as soon as she walked in. That dress was sin. Off the shoulder, long sleeve, pencil skirt that left every curve open for his perusal. Not that he was complaining, except, there where others looking. **That **he could complain about. Especially since Lucy decided to drop some of her mortal shell. It made her look even more luscious, and luminous than normal. Don't get him started on her smell. She smelled better than anything on the buffet. Now if she laid on the buffet?_ Hmmm...Yes._

He easily, having had much years of practice, moved both of them away from Ichiya. He is happy to walk with her as long as she allows it.

"Thank you...I didn't think you'd be here tonight." She attempts to 'gently' disengage from him. He doesn't allow it initially. He wanted her to acknowledge it not attempt to gloss over. "It's nothing. I was just as surprised when Ichiya invited me." he grins.

"Y...you can let me go now."

"What if I enjoy holding you?"

"Natsu..."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"That doesn't matter. We agreed..."

"You decided. **I** made a commitment to convince you otherwise."

"Yes well."

"Have you partaken of the buffet?" he smiles. He had been watching her. She had drunk some punch but stayed well away from food. That did not please Natsu. The baser part of him didn't like watching who he considered _his _woman not eating appropriately. " The Alberona makes very good food. You should really try the steak salad."

She blushes softly. "AH...no I'm OK. I'm not hungry."

She was lying he could smell it but it was more of a forlorn lie not one borne of spite or anger. She accepted all his other offerings of food before when he left it for her at Fairy Tail, so this was odd. He ran his hands gently down her waist and blinks at he odd bump. He smiles at her shudder. He leans into her ear and smiles. "Your wearing a girdle huh?"

Her cheeks explode with heat. "W-what? You...you...!"

"You don't need to wear those things. Your figure is great."

"I wouldn't be able to fit in this dress if I didn't. Wait, why am I telling you this!?" she hisses softly in his ear.

"Because you trust me, Lucy. Instinctively you know I'm trust worthy."

"Don't put words in my mouth. I never said that."

"You didn't have to." He begins to fill a plate with food. He smiles to himself.

"UGH you are so frustrating! Don't think I don't know what you've done." She stomps her foot pelutently at him causing a interesting bodily response in both of them.

"Help you out of a tight spot?"

"NO, with my friends. You had them try and talk you up to me!" She unthinkingly accepts the plate from him.

"Really? You'd think I'd stoop that low?" He goes back to make another plate and absently grabs two glasses of wine and wraps that arm around her pulling her to a small table in front of some windows.

"I...maybe. I can't put it past you." Lucy plops the plates down on the table in irritation. Natsu smiles looking at her. "Hmm...I'm not that bad. I may have mentioned my intentions towards you to one or two people..."

"Who you knew would come talk to me about it and guilt trip me.."

He stabs something on one of the plates and shoves it into her open mouth. "Huh. Try this, it's good. If they spoke to you it was something they decided to do."

"Oooo!Is that a pig in a blanket? Oh..that's good. Further more, I don't appreciate your high handedness!"

"Oh? How am I being high handed? This pasta salad is great, try some."

"Hmm that is good, could use a bit of salt though. That back there with Ichiya! I was fine getting up alone."

"You mean alright falling on your butt in front of the three men you know would **love** to 'help' you all over?"

"And your different how?"

"I will at least ask permission first. Wow this steak is tender. Here."

"Hm..medium just how I like it... You didn't just then!"

"I figured the need outweighed the manners."

"High handed. Hey, can I have another pig in a blanket?"

"Sure."

It wasn't until several people came over to talk (The lady of the hotel herself, Cana Alberona, pickled of course, Erza checking on me, even Mira wandering over and even dropping not so subtle hints) that Lucy frowns and starts at the realization that she was being forced fed. Stopping she stares at the plate in irritation. Both where more than half empty.

"Natsu. What. The. Hell?"

"You where hungry. You needed to eat."

"We just had a conversation about high handedness..."

"You requested more. That denotes acceptance."

"You...oh...I...UGH!" she spins on her heel and stomps off.

"You forgot your wine."

"I don't want it!"

"It's Moscato." She turns on her heel, yet again, to snatch it from him and then stomp off again all to the tune of his laughter.

"He is such a ass hole." she mutters softly looking out over the city where she came out onto a balcony. _The city had a cold beauty of it's own, here ten stories up,_ she silently admitted. Not the warm inviting beauty of Jade perhaps but acceptable in a pinch. She could not believe him! Sure she felt a little better due to eating a bit...and this wine was delicious..but still! She couldn't move even more! She frowns as she realizes she sees her breath and should probably act cold...it would be odd otherwise. No sooner did she wrap her arms about herself did stop. There was some sort of pattern to the lights on the far edge of town. She'd heard Ichiya mention it. Something about a new development and that they where going to be in charge of selling. Walking carefully forward she eyes the lights more closely while absently fingering the azure lacramina choker she wore. _Where have I seen that pattern before? _

So wrapped up in trying to figure out why the patterns looked familiar she didn't realize she was no longer alone. "It is lovely isn't it?" Lucy squeaks and jumps back towards the door in surprise. Frowning at the slim young man in front of her she recognized him as a Realtor of the real estate rival of her boss, Zentopia. Dan Straight, was his name if Lucy remembered correctly. The man always wore large suits with big shoulder pads in them. He always seemed to dress to try and make himself seem bigger, more impressive. To which, in Lucy's opinion he failed at miserably. He rather reminded her of a little boy playing dress up. However, the man had to have some skills as he won real estate agent of the year before she arrived. She looked at his short red hair, red eyes and underwhelming choice of clothing and sighs. _Here we go. _The man was a notorious and finicky flirt.

"Ah...your hair is beautiful! Those eyes, legs...hmm your chest! All so beautiful! So perfect! So exquisite~! You must come away with me, and we shall speak of our future children!" Lucy just stares at him kind of flabbergasted as to her next course of action. Was this guy serious?

"Oh, foolish me. You are chilled. Here, allow me to warm you..." He wraps her into his arms from behind and ever so slyly rubs his hands under her chest, successfully rubbing against the underside of her brassier. _This creep was groping her! OH...he can kiss his balls goodb..._she nearly stumbles forward but lands against a very warm, very firm chest. Looking up all the air rushes out of her lungs. Looking like a avenging angel from hell Natsu's eyes where cold with barely leashed fury. No doubt it would scare the crap out of most sane people. Petrify, those who where smart. Apparently Lucy fell into neither of those categories as she felt her self warm up way more than she should have.

_Hot damn._

The fire dragon takes a deep breath as if attempting to calm down only to freeze and smirk as he takes another breath as her smell all but engulfs him.

_Oh yeah...that's right, baby. Stop thinking so much just react. _

Natsu had his right hand around the man's throat and was holding the offending hand with his left.

"You where not given permission to touch. Especially not since she is a spoken for woman."

"No _real_ man would allow his lady, looking ever so tempting, out of his sight, and alone out here freezing. I was just doing what any male in his right mind would. You know, attempt to keep her company and warm her up." He smirks with just a bit of a lecherous tilt as he sucker punches Natsu. Lucy gasps in horror only to have her look melt into confusion. Dan was a amateur martial artist with some decent standing. She was pretty sure that punch should have hurt.

Natsu's head pops backward but his hold doesn't waver. He slowly tilts his head back towards the man you attempted to interfere with his hunt. Releasing the man's wrist he gently slides Lucy out of the way. She's forestalled from going back towards the tableau by a smiling Mira. "I think you should stay over here..."

"But...their going to hurt each other!"

"Well...one is going to hurt the other one that's for sure."

"Eh?"

Natsu suddenly smiles a very serene smile. The one he always cast at Lucy to put her at ease when anxious at work. For some reason it didn't work this time. Maybe because it was directed at someone else and the feel coming off of him spoke of barely contained violence. Somewhere in the background she hears Cana, the owner of the hotel, start a betting ring. Somehow Lucy's sure that's not normal but she was too engrossed in the action to really focus on it. Natsu gently released Dan's neck and carefully readjusted his clothes.

"I'm a fair man. Originally, I was going to just make you apologize and embarrass you. Now, you've pissed me off. And I'm just going to make you suffer..."

* * *

* Auberge- fancy way of saying "Inn" or "Hotel."


	6. New Years Resolution

**Authors Notes: It's a bit long...but I rather like this chapter. Forewarning it's almost ALL NaLu. More Dragon's culture being revealed and relationship progression ahead. Maybe even a bit mushy in spots. So sue me.**

"Do you know how stupid that was!?"

Natsu slumped in "the chair." It was what he and Wendy called the chair that was in the sitting room in the corner of Igneel's office and seemed specially reserved for family matters.

Natsu sighs. "It worked out."

"If our cover was blown, do you know how much clean up we would've had to do!? That Dan guy may be dumb but we've had to 'wipe' him before. It gets harder each time."

"He was messing with that which was not his." Natsu grumbled and pulled at his collar unbuttoning the first few buttons before pulling off his jacket. Ugh human formal wear was so confining...

"He saw an attractive human woman shivering in the cold alone, what do you think a healthy male would do? He has no clue what your claim was...you cannot just send a man to the hospital because he made you angry. We've had this conversation over a century ago. You better hope when he comes to he doesn't press charges." The elder watched in irritation as his son seems to disregard his chastisement in favor of rolling up his sleeves.

Natsu didn't really care if he did or not but he did care that it worked out in his favor regardless. Especially since Mira and Cana took it upon themselves to set them up. Force a date if, you will. Lucy apparently never broke promises and she made a tactical error in choosing to trust Mira with making the bet for her. Lucy lost, but instead of money she had to give her time to the victor.

Namely, him.

He looked up at his father. "What would you have done if a guy was feeling up Mom?" Igneel freezes his eyes flash gold for just a moment as his power suddenly spiked nearly loosing control of human form.

"This is not about me."

"OH. I see."

"Don't you use that tone with me, boy. Grandeeny is my Mate."

"And Lucy's mine. I don't see how it's any different."

"It's well-known that she is my mate...it is still debate-able if this Lucy is yours. I see no signs of a bond forming, which means it might just be wishful thinking on your part."

Natsu twitched at that.

"Watch it old man. She is mine. I know it. We just haven't had enough time together for the bond to take effect. You said it yourself, it's instinct. That I would just know."

"Yes, but your still young, it's possible that this is just a fluke. hormones. Especially since you have not brought her by to see us. She's not in any of our Embassy records as having come through. Nor have there been any records of the birth of a female mage of your description being born in the last four hundred years, since you claim she's a mage...I know you wouldn't be falling for an illegal... I'm beginning to think she doesn't even exist."

Natsu growls viciously towards his father who returns it just as harshly. "Why else would I get into a fight then?"

"Your like I was as a young dragon, hot-headed and impulsive."

"BUllSHIT. It's been decades since I've gotten into a fight like this." he stands up and steps towards his father. Igneel, however is king of his domain and doesn't back down, but instead steps up himself. "Did you or didn't you start this?"

"Sort of...but..."

"Then it seems that you just had a relapse didn't you?"

He could feel Natsu's already sensitive temper snap and so he pushed his advantage.

"She wasn't any where to be seen when we arrived, so as a viable witness she is missing and many couldn't even rightly say what started the fight, just that you had put your hands on him first. Which means it was *your* fault this fight started. Then you want to say because he groped your mate? Who we have no records of... Please. To put it plainly: Put up or shut up." He poked Natsu's chest to punctuate each word, only to end up dodging a fist that came scarily close to his face. He doesn't hesitate to lay into him with a few well placed punches to the gut, that would've broken a mortal man's ribs but only served to annoy his son and earn a kick to his own. If it's one thing dragon's knew it was that sometimes the best way to teach a male hatchling a lesson was brute force and this parental dragon wasn't one to shy away from corporal punishment if needed. However, as he continued Igneel was very quickly reminded that his son was no longer a hatchling and was a force to be reckoned with when not having to hold back. He winces slightly at a particularly hard hit to his side. He'd feel that come morning.

He had trained Natsu well and his battle instincts where solid.

_Takes after his old man..._

It had been a while since he's had to deal with such a ornery Natsu. Honestly he kind of missed it, time and age having mellowed his wild-fire son into a finely controlled furnace. He knew all he had to do was toss the right fuel on him and watch the fire works. Usually that was enough. But not tonight.

This time there would be audience participation...

As the fight went on both were oblivious to the destruction they where causing all about them. Several of Igneel's officers attempted to stop their Chief and his son's brawl but only end up being tossed aside in irritation. Neither one stopped until a livid Grandeeny kicked in the door and dragged them both off by the ears.

Both where grounded, quite literally, for a week.

* * *

**December 31st**

Lucy was sitting in a little red jeep frowning.

How had she ended up in this situation again?

OH YEAH.

Christmas party and the bets...on HER behalf in a one-sided fight. A fight that she didn't know was one sided...nor that everyone betted against her without her knowledge.

Then trusting Mira to make the bet for her and Cana to be fair about it? She was a fool.

Mira and Cana. You opportunistic, manipulative bitchies.

I knew you where on his side, Mira, but...this?!

Loosing her peaceful at home New Years eve to a date?

Actually she was pretty lucky they had tried to get her to spend Christmas with him and his family.

She was not going to have that...

So here she was...New years eve with Natsu Dragneel going to a nice private lunch...someplace.

Alone.

"Don't be so tense. We're not going to do anything that would be questionable."

"You had me dress casual...New years usually isn't a casual evening is it?"

"It is when I want us to be comfortable. I think we need to talk in private without work being an issue. Besides, I always see you in work clothes. I like seeing you in your casual wear. It gives me a better idea of who you are. I really like you in that cloak. It makes you look mysterious. Like seductive witch come to bewitch me."

"Did you come up with that by yourself?"

"Yeah, like that?"

Lucy huffs from within her wool cape crossing her denim and riding boot clad legs and feet in agitation. She declined from supplying how close to home that was. The mid-thigh length Navy blue with gold edging cloak was a comforting clothing item she could still wear from Jade without attracting too much attention. Apparently capes and the like where back 'in' on this world. She found it funny that they ever went out of style in the first place. Coats where nice but everyone knows that keeping your arms close to your body when possible is the best way to stay warm...why else would people cross their arms when cold? These people where silly. So after finding out she was expected to dress 'casual' she had chosen to wear it for comfort and concealment. In case she needed to cast it could hide her hands. That and it's heat runes stitched into the hood and down each seam made it far warmer than anything on this planet. It was the end of December and it was getting chilly even for her.

"No it was creepy."

She looks enviously over at her 'date' and how he only wears a pair of blue jeans, red thermal shirt, black puffer vest and an oddly white scaled scarf and was fine in such cold weather. Lucy was sure this man had to have some sort of magical ancestry. Mortals felt the cold, usually, he didn't seem to.

"It's only 'creepy' because you are fighting what's between us."

"Which is nothing."

"Yet."

"Ever."

"We'll see."

"UGH your impossible!" Lucy slumps in exasperation. Natsu chuckles as he parks the jeep. It's a slightly secluded spot but obviously a parking lot. Getting out he hurries over and helps her out of the vehicle, ignoring the surprised look she casts his way. She watches him curiously as he trots to the trunk of his small red jeep and pulls out a basket. Natsu grins as he offers her his hand. "Come on. It's not far."

"And I'm just going to let some strange man take me into the forest?"

"I'm not a strange man. I'm Natsu, your local delivery man and love interest."

"Don't self title yourself my love interest."

"I am what I am." She sighs but takes his hands anyway. She stumbles along after him at first fuming. After about ten minutes she begins to notice the peacefulness about her. This Forest feels old and the magical energy has her perking at the familiar feeling similar to home.

Natsu smiles and glances back at Lucy. Just as he hoped she was fairly sparking with life. She looks around and begins to perk up the crisp air and faint magical tickle filtering into her being, bringing out that light in her eyes. That is the girl he wanted to see. The city proper was too stifling for magical creatures. He hoped that this area on the far side of his family estate would relax her guard just enough that she would come to begin to feel what he does. He figured that Lucy was still adapting to all the chaotic flows of magic in the city and therefore 'shut down' her magical senses in a sense as a self-defense. Perhaps if she was safe enough she could detect what he knew to be true. Their family kept this place untouched simply because the magic was still strong here and largely untainted.

Coming upon a small river he stops and approaches a huge tree with large deep roots and long strong branches reaching out over the river. Natsu carefully helps her over the various roots and finds a niche where the roots make a perfect 'V' shape about 5 feet wide and free of the white blanket that is covering tree, even in this weather was still a deep green. The leaves no doubt the aid in preventing too much snow accumulation, implying that he'd been out earlier to clean the spot. Natsu pauses and spreads the blanket out then helps Lucy over to the blanket to sit. He pulls out a small cast iron black cauldron looking item and fills it with multicolored pieces of broken glass.

Glancing up he is encouraged by Lucy's rapt attention. He 'strikes' a 'match' and lights the glass on fire, causing an answering gasp of pleasure from his date. He grins and places a glass cylinder over it.

"There, now that we have our own personal fire pit, we can eat in comfort. The trees will break up the wind and we have fire for warmth."

And each other...

"What Kind of glass is that?"

"Fire Glass. It's great for just such occasions. My Dad keeps bags and bags of the stuff for when we entertain."

"Your Father must be very creative to adopt such a heat source even for special occasions." She reaches out her hands towards the warmth He declined the information that Natsu himself had created the first batch about fifty years ago patented much of the process and formula.

Lucy leans in eying it in curiosity.

For now he was just happy that his mate was pleased by it.

"Gatherings at your house must be very entertaining."

"Dad does know how to put on a show..."

"He's not the only one it seems."

"What can I say? It runs in the family. I still say you could've come for Christmas. Mom would love you."

"Ah...that would've been a bit awkward."

"Maybe. I've never brought anyone home before."

"Exactly. I don't want to give your parents the wrong idea."

Natsu ignores that comment as he begins to unpack the lunch. Lucy looks curious at the steel, Thermal containers he's removing from the basket. "What are we eating?" He smiles at her and decides not to suggest that she can eat what's in here while he dined on her.

"Curry chicken and rice with bottles of water, if it's too hot,then for dessert home-made chai and sm'ores made to order." he grins at her.

"Sm'ore?" what is that?" She pushes her hood back as she leans to get a better look. "It's a camping dessert...you've never had one?"

She shakes her head negatively. "You're in luck. I love anything hot or that has to be cooked with fire. Sm'ores are almost a perfect dessert."

"So...your a pyromaniac."

Natsu grins. "A bit... I've only ever set my parents house on fire, once." He'd had a cold and couldn't control his fire breath.

He passes the food out and pours her some water, just in case. He was pleased to note that she could take some fairly hot things and enjoyed it. However his 'atomic' curry was far too much for her. They talked for quite sometime and Lucy did relax enough to speak, even if in a heavily censored way, of herself and her life before Magnolia. He spoke of his life, also heavily censored, and family. By the end of the first course Lucy had somehow found her way sitting closer to him, shoulders brushing. Throughout the course of the lunch he had carefully tended to her needs, listened to her, made her laugh, and Lucy had unthinkingly allowed and positively responded to it all. It wasn't until Natsu moves away briefly to set about pulling out the supplies for dessert and pouring their cups of chai when Lucy starts and realizes what was happening.

She was having *fun.* She also forgot that the man she was with was a creeper! Not the boyish, laughter driven person she was with. But when he laughed... That tickle...NO. It wasn't possible.

He's an EARTHLING.

This could not work. Magical ancestry or not he was still an Earthling. Besides she's sure he's just as charming with *every* girl. Why did that thought bother her? Just then he turns back and smiles at her.

Natsu had been carefully watching his mate and keeping tabs on her magic out put. He was aware of the runes running through her cape and made a mental note to get one commissioned in his family colors when she finally accepted him. He was excited when she had relaxed enough to brush shoulders with him. It allowed him a deeper look into her even if it was ever so brief, and he was happy that she was operating more in sync with him than she knew. Already her respiration and magic was attuning. Judging by her sudden tenseness she was beginning to sense it as well, but he didn't need her shutting down on him...not yet. It was too early and he didn't want her trying to undo the progress and possibly damaging herself in the process. Picking up a small music player he turns on some soft music before he pulls the top off of the fire and places it to the side.

Lucy watches in confusion as he holds the hot glass and not react to it before putting it down. But...then he did work with his hands for a living maybe he had the calouses that it didn't bother him as much? He hands her a skewer and opens a bag of strange white fluffy rounded cubes. They smelled sweet. He puts one on the end of her skewer and then one on his. "Now we roast it over the fire." She looks skeptical. "This is a dessert?"

He grins. "Trust me." He pulls out a smaller basket and puts it in front of her. Inside is a stack of crackers and a stack of chocolate bars.

"Wait until it's just a bit brown..." he pulls his when it's almost black. "I like mine charred a bit." He places a cracker chocolate then the still hot marshmallow on top followed by another cracker. Lucy imitated him and looked confused. "Then you eat it like a sandwich." Lucy took a nibble and he watches as her eyes light up in pleasure.

"This is good! Uhg! And hot!" she fans her tongue and takes a small sip of the spicy chai. She looks at him. "You made this?" she nods to the chai. He flushes. "Uh...no. M-Mom made the chai for me. I made the curry though!" He looks a bit embarrassed and hoped she wouldn't think too badly of him for still pretty much living with his parents. she blinks. "Your still close with your mom?"

"Yeah...I kinda still live with my parents. The rents cheap and their house is big enough that we don't really bother each other. But I think I might move over the garage...just because their nosey." He frowns as he notices her haunted but bittersweet look. "That's a blessing. You should be thankful everyday that you still have your parents."

"I"m...sorry. I didn't mean to sound careless. I do love them."

"But they can be annoying?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought the same about mine too. Now, sometimes I would do anything to have them back." Natsu senses there is more to what she says but decides not to pry. He was getting a taste of her emotions across the wavering bond and he felt the depth of sadness and darkness there. He decides to move subjects quickly on to something else. He turns the music up and stands, pulling her with him. "Huh? Hey!" Helping her safely away from the fire and towards a clear area just s bit away from the tree roots her pulls her into a hug. "Let's dance."

"Oh...no...I.."

"It's easy. You just sway. I didn't get to dance with you at the party. I really wanted to, you know."

"Who says I would've agreed?"

"Who says I would've had to ask? I didn't this time." She blushes faintly and goes to sputter a reply. "High handedness! I don't like it!" She looks off to the side, nose in the air. He feels her slight irritation and sighs softly. He had to remember that she wasn't a dragon, and though she was responding masterfully, she wouldn't understand like a female of his kind would. Sighing he looks down at her.

"Your right."

"What?"

"Your right. I've been very High handed...and...I'm sorry. I just...I feel something between us and I really would like to see where it can go. I don't want this to be our only date. I really wanted to get to know you outside of our friends. You know...just us." Lucy stares at him in stunned silence.

"It felt like you where just manipulating everything."

"I guess sometimes I was. You just shut me down and wouldn't even give me a chance. I had to find some other way to get you to at least meet with me alone for longer than five minutes a day. Even then you just hid behind that professional smile. Which is fake by the way."

"It is not fake! I am smiling for real! How could you say that I am fake!?"

"_Y__OU_ are not fake...just that smile you use at work is. You smiled for real when we came out here or when you're with friends. Your eyes sparkle and you get a dimple in your right cheek when you really smile. The one at work doesn't even count. It never reaches your eyes and since there is no dimple never goes more than skin deep." Lucy blinks stares at him flabbergasted and blushing. "I would like to see your real smile when I come in to deliver. Even if just between friends. It would make my day quite a bit brighter." Without thinking she suddenly buries her face into his neck, in trying to hide the blush was now crawling up her neck and across her face.

"You idiot...I'll see what I can do about that." she murmurs after a long moment. He just smiles and spins her a bit.

"That's all I ask."

"So needy..."

"Only for you. I would like to think that a smile isn't much to ask for."

"I suppose it isn't." Natsu fights to ignore how good it feels to have her so close.

She smelled delicious. Now if only mom's smell wasn't so stro...MOM? He looks around the forest suddenly tense. He feels Lucy look up worried. "What's wrong? Your so tense now."

"Ah...nothing. I thought I heard something. There are still wolves and bears out here." Not that they would dare step to him. Predators knew each other and typically knew when to step down and stay out of the other's territory. None of those had been within eye shot of his family in years and even then only in passing. Werewolfs and the like, however was a whole different situation as the human half's stupidity would sometimes overrun the predator's good sense. But this...this scent was subtle and could potentially cause problems. But the scent quickly died away and he hoped that she was just passing near by up wind. Last thing he needed was Mom to go all Spanish Inquisition on him when he walked back through the door.

Grandeeny had known she had gotten just a little too close but it was hard not to when she had promised Mira pictures. They where just so cute together! Mira had supplied her with pictures since the Christmas party incident; it was only fair to return the favor. Igneels office was still being repaired after the scuffle the two of them got into over the situation. In light of that she had made it her business to discover who exactly this girl was and if she actually existed. Especially since she did not pass through the Embassy. While that did not sit well with her everything about the girl had checked out and after having watched her interact with her son the mate 'spark' was certainly there. The woman got up, satisfied with her shots to walk back to the house, lost in thought.

In a way she felt sorry for her son. Having a mage for a mate was not unheard of but not exactly easy either. Said mages tended to be either 'absorbers' or 'harmonizers' both having the rare ability to attune to another's power to such an extent they begin to show some of the features of that magic. In their case some of the minor dragon traits might try to manifest making the adaptation difficult and startling to the non-dragon.

There was also the problem of lack of understanding about dragon culture which was sure to hinder their development. By now a female dragon would've already planned out her next move and probably have already made motions to make the most of their private time. Her son was a healthy male and was going to have a difficult time dealing with a mate that doesn't really understand part of what's driving him.

She supposed that she *should* tell her mate that their son wasn't just having a hormonal surge. Tossing a blue braid over her shoulder she sighs knowing her mate was a bit dense at times and knew that telling him this might not do anything but make him wish to poke fun at her son all the more. She would rather not have to renovate the entire house...again. He was already going to be on edge, now that the bond had started but not solidified. He was already possessive before but now he'll be possessive and irritable. The bond needed bodily contact to solidify. Obviously the more bodily contact the better. Lucy seemed a bit stand offish in that department, even for a simple thing as dancing and that would not bode well on that front. But she supposed that all she could do is wait and watch. She can't let on yet to Natsu how much she knew, as it would only make him self-conscious. She had hoped that they had managed to get Lucy to the house on Christmas...it would've made things a bit easier. A few well chosen drinks a nice dinner...some alone time. Perhaps they would be a lot father along than just this...

she stops and thinks of Igneel.

Or she'd just have to be rebuilding her house about now.

* * *

Lucy, as much as she hated to admit it, had a very good time. It was about 11:45pm and she rode the slowest elevator, known to man-kind, up to her apartment. Natsu was a gentlemen and only did what she was comfortable with. After their picnic he had taken her on a short nature walk towards a hidden and much wider section of the brook that fed into a small lake. He taught her to skip stones and told her about how he used to swim here in the summer as a boy.

He was charming, funny, surprisingly romantic, and kind...hot.

Dammit! Why did he have to be the whole package? She steps out of her elevator only to stop and stare down the hall. Sitting in front of her door is the man she's sure she just left down stairs with a two glasses of champagne. "YOu didn't actually think I'd let you leave before celebrating new years did you?"

"I was hoping." she teases, not quite able to bring the finality into her tone anymore.

"Don't worry. I'm only here until the new year." he hands her a glass. "I wanted to spend my first few minutes in the new year with the woman I'd like to share the rest of it with." Not too far down the hall they can hear a rather large party going on with people talking and drinking. She blushes. "You came running up here didn't you? Why aren't you out of breath?"

"I practice my cardio...and I had a bit of help with having the stuff already here...she let me borrow a key and threatened to break my fingers if anything but the items I asked her to store where out-of-place." he nods to Erza's firmly closed-door as the girl along with everyone else was at Fairy Tail celebrating. Lucy shakes her head. "Traitor. I can't believe she would betray me like that."

"Don't be too hard on her. I asked for a favor is all." Distantly the large party begins to count down. "Why didn't we go to the party?" she asks curiously.

"You said you wanted a quiet new years eve. I didn't want to change that too much. Besides, like I said before, I want to spend today with the woman I'd like to spend the rest of the year with. Not the rest of them and especially not Gray or Gajeel...ugh." she can't help but giggle at that. "Besides you never gave me a direct answer."

"Oh? About what?"

"Do you still think, we won't work? Do you still think that we can't be more than just friends? Because if you don't I'm just going to have to make my new year's resolution to convince you otherwise." she pauses and looks up at him then down and away deeply in thought. He could blow their cover...he was uninitiated and he could cause all sorts of complications. But,under her cape she clutches at her heart and silently begs it not to start to betray her too, he was unlike anyone she's ever met before.

**"5"**

Lucy's hesitant and wary eyes look back up at him.

**"4"**

Natsu, despite his calm exterior, wanted to blast a hole in something from the anxiety he was feeling. She thought too much, it held her back...*them* back from what could be between them...

**"3"**

"I..."

**"2"**

"I think it can work..."

**"1"**

"Between us that is..."

**"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"**

The relief hit him like a wave knocking his precariously balanced control off like a fine vase on a pedestal. Before he was aware of what he was doing he's tossed his glass over his shoulder, not really caring that he was creating a mess, as he lunged forward grabbing her around the waist pulling her in for a kiss. Lucy froze in surprise but felt something *snap* into place and rushing warmth that flowed through her from his lips swept away her self-control before she was coherent enough to attempt to make use of it. Dropping her own glass, casually, her hands found purchase on his shoulders just in time to help her stay standing, as his tongue swept its way through her and efficiently shut down any coherent thought she might have formed.

"Jeeze, go inside..don't do that shit in the hall way..." The male of a drunken couple stumbling by called to them, effectively throwing the proverbial bucket of ice water on fire.

Natsu could have cheerfully murdered him, hacked his body to bits and then burned it so there would be no sign of his existence.

Looking down at the overwhelmed blonde in his arms he sighs softly leaning his head on hers. "Happy New Years." he says before gently taking her keys from her and unlocking her door before He gently pushes her though it. "I'll clean this up...Lock up. People are crazy tonight." Lucy stands in the door a few minutes watching him. "Natsu?" he pauses in picking up his glass which had rolled a ways down the hall. "Happy New year, Natsu. Looks like you don't need to make that resolution after all." Closing the door she leans on it and slides down clutching at her rapidly beating heart.

Oh gods she hoped she didn't just make a huge mistake.


	7. Heavenly Bodies

**Bewitched Chapter 7: Heavenly Bodies**

**Authors** Notes: _Big thanks to Alerssa for giving me a bug of an idea that kinda started to grow. Another big thanks to all that have faved, followed and reviewed this story! It's really encouraging to see that people enjoy reading it. Or at the very least are curious as to where it's going._  


Natsu was unflappable for the rest of that morning. He had walked into the very late breakfast, taken one look at his father and had grinned. Igneel, for his part tried his hardest to tease his son about the 'invisible' woman he claims to have bonded to. Natsu however was not at all swayed as he still had the initial bond humming in the back of his mind soothing his usually very volitile anger. That and Grandeeny had walked in and punched Igneel in the back of the head shutting him up for a bit. Wendy had giggled but smiled knowingly at her brother. She and Grandeeny had talked not long after that first night he came home and both had decided to try and help in the best way they could. Especially if they could get their hands on the girl herself. They could start to...prepare her for what's to come.

Kami knows Natsu won't...

But Natsu needed to hoard had continued to hold strong and they never got to see her except by sneaky and somewhat, *possibly,* illegal means. Grandeeny, had begun to suspect that Wendy was right. They will have to pull in help from some of the other dragon mates at Fairy Tail to subtlety drop hints to the girl. Grandeeny, as head of the Earthland, embassy had lit into the Jade realm counterpart's head about not sending her or the others through them. She got some weak response about the girls being targets and they thought that discression was best.

_That's all well and good but you just told me that you don't think we can be discreet. We take great pride in our ability to protect those under our protection._

She glances down the table at Natsu and his almost dreamy expression as he shoves a hamsteak into his mouth and frowns suddenly. Given this development, she had to reluctantly agree that in this case it was a good thing. If who they mentioned was still targeting her, Natsu would simply sweep the poor girl away from everything and lock her in his room without a second thought. That would be bad for many, many reasons...

The first being that it was kidnapping and illegal on both realms, second Lucy would not understand and that might spark her need to fight. Considering she and her roommate had survived alone in a battle field with no armor, backup, with injuries, and fighting off emotional trauma she's sure that the girl was probably a mage you didn't want to piss off.

Especially not within her third renovated house.

She laughed silently at the idea that her son had always had exotic tastes and was attracted to power. Especially when tempered with kindness. The elder dragoness suddenly looked down, subdued. She'd had to just about brow beat the history of the three girls sent to them and her heart still ached for them. She did not blame the girl for being so reluctant to trust and emotionally bruised. As it was she's sure Natsu had sensed something of that and was holding back. Though she highly doubted that he's even told her WHO or WHAT he is. Which would go a very long way to pushing their relationship forward...

Then she remembered the details of the war and what the enemy had used as the symbol of their 'superiority.'

_Or very, very far backwards..._

* * *

Lucy flushed faintly as she recalled their New Years date.

Yes she could finally admit it was a date.

Even if she had to be tricked into going. And though the date had turned out better than she had expected and she had admitted that they *could* be more than friends. But where did that leave them now? Where they officially an 'item?" Did she call him her 'boyfriend' as they said here. Though she thought it a silly title. A title that almost implies that a male and female that are friends must be romantically involved and not just as the title states 'friends.'

To say that she wasn't nervous and confused, would be a lie. She had no clue how to be a 'girlfriend.'In her realm you where either a friend, a mate-prospect, or a mate. Juvia and Erza had stated that it was closest to being a mate-prospect except with manipulation and complement fishing, partying and not talking out anything and just assuming everything. At least that's what every romantic movie has told them of they typical courtship rituals. Lucy frowns as she kinda felt that the last one she had down, but she wasn't too happy about that.

But then she was pretty sensitive lately. Probably because this was her year to cycle and it would start the next week or so, leaving her in a virtual piqué most of the day. She had not planned this as such but it would no doubt be easier here than it would be back home. Lucy had discovered that in Earthland, it appeared that mortals here cycled _every month_! She's not sure how they did it, she could barely take the one week every five years or so. If she wanted to be scientific about it she'd probably chalk it up to the differences in aging. They lived much shorter lives here...thus the need to breed seemed to ride them hard.

That, too, must be terribly distracting.

_Maybe that's why they make so many weird, silly, or out right stupid decisions. They only have about 80 years or so to deal with the results before passing out of this dimension_.

But then if you do anything in a hurry your bound to make mistakes. Unfortunately giving up magic for the sake of technology was one mistake that seemed to be causing this entire realm to suffer. Billions of people...all with very short lives all for the sake of a supposed 'convenience' that is really only available to a few. She shakes her head.

All the more reason she can't be too serious with her relationship with Natsu. She admitted it. They could work. There was certainly _something_ there. His natural proclivity to magical tendencies did not go unnoticed by her but he was still Earthlandian...and as a result, they would inevitably clash. She would be sure to enjoy it while it lasted but...her hopes where not high of it being that long.

If only that little voice in the back of her mind would stop laughing at her she might actually come to believe it.

She had dressed and made her way to work. Erza was talking of them going in on an automobile so that they could carpool and share the expenses. Seeing as cars where metal shells, both Juvia and Lucy had shot that down. It didn't mess with their magic, dispite what people might say. It more precisely messed with their 'magic sense' and so 'seeing' was distorted. They where already in a city with abnormally high amounts of metal everywhere, they where already feelings 'blind' and thus didn't want to really 'own' anything that added another layer. Buses at least didn't seem to have quite as much metal...or at least they where able to 'look' around the beams. Erza's magic was mostly metal bound anyway and so did not really understand their concern.

She walked down the street away from the bus stop and paused eager to greet the new day for a where in a four room place under Ichiya's town home and held decent years on it for a building. It was at least in its second century and the building had seen no violence within it's walls making it a mostly 'happy' and stable work location. But since there was no magic here to maintain it the stone steps where a bit sloped with age as she walked down them and the red brick was pebbled here and there with cracks and chips. Though certainly not as clean, old or well maintained as it would be back on Jade it had character. Stepping through the rounded arch and unlocking the door she thought that she'd rather not try and heft packages down such a awkward entry, yet Natsu did so with little to no effort usually.

He was strong too... her mind wandered back to the night of the Christmas party and the results of the fight...how she had felt it in the effortless way he'd pulled her back to standing. Their New Years Eve dance...those hands...arms...

She stares down at the coffee pot blankly.

The blonde then shakes herself violently blinking to clear inappropriate visions from her sight.

She was here to work! Not to think about him! These people need their coffee and a non-daydreaming Administrative Assistant! She makes the coffee much more violently than nessicary. Especially since that stupid voice the in the back of her head just continues to laugh at her.

* * *

Natsu had just finished climbing back into his truck from his second stop when his phone rings. Frowning he answers.

"Dad, if your calling to rib me I don't have time for..."

"We have confirmation that a cell has moved into our area, and all signs denote that they may have deep roots here with even deeper pockets."

Frowning the child of the Enforcers didn't need to be told anything else. He did his job for more than fun, after all. He made a point to get close to everyone on his route and his route was all about private business owners for a reason. "You need me to keep an eye on these people, then."

"And anyone new they may have hired or brought on. We cannot allow what happened on Jade to occur here. We don't have the defenses nessicary to minimize the destruction and loss. Your mother and I trained you well, in a week I'd like a report. I already have Wendy on it as well."

As a 'high schooler' at one of the most prestigious private schools in Magnolia, she would glean quite a bit. He nodded absently. He stilled. New hires? Lucy and her friends where all new hires of businesses he serves...

No.

Of the things he could tell Lucy was hiding that couldn't be one of them. He 'tasted' Lucy along their new bond and got nothing that would denote that, but that doesn't mean she isn't connected in some way. He would have to get her alone to speak with. But to better be sure he would need to deepen their bond.

_I wonder when her birthday is..._

"I will have a report ready for you when I get home. But it may not be much."

"Whatever you can find would help, son. I know I don't have to say this but humor me: Don't excuse anyone. These people truly believe they are right, so they may not 'act' like you expect." Natsu sighs.

"I know Dad. We both know better."

After hanging up he frowns as he drives on auto pilot to his next stop. This was not needed to complicate his already, detailed courtship. He needed her close. Closer than he had planned, and almost too soon for, what he's sure would be out side of, Lucy's tightly guarded limits. He frowns and intentionally loosens his hands from the steering wheel. His father had no idea what he'd just unintentionally set into motion...

He couldn't have known...

But, damn, would it make his life hard for the next few days while he exercised control. There was danger about and danger of a magical nature that could threaten what was his on his territory and he had no way of knowing who or what to kill yet. He parked and took a deep breath.

He would NOT kidnap Lucy and lock her in his bedroom for safe keeping...He would not take her to his personal cabin in the mountains to protect her...

Glancing at himself in the rear-view mirror he was forced to take a deep breath and slowly focus on holding his temper and keeping his cool. Eyes the color of glowing coals are not a good way to greet his customers and pump them for information...

Now if only he could hold on to that thought. Gods willing he could get what info he could get and get a few stolen, peaceful moments with his woman.

Yeah.

A mate's scent was always a good way to calm down. His father had always said so...

His snooping had worked. He had turned up subtle facts that had would go a long way to help with the investigation. But it also brought his concern for Lucy to the fore and made him almost desperate for the comfort and relief her smile would bring. Questionable shipments, from questionable addresses and a subtle magical tension in other shops told him volumes. Several of the bosses had started taking late lunches and dinners together. An equal number where moving suddenly, and questionably into that new housing area on the edge of town that, oddly enough, Zentopia was the only company allowed to handle all real estate sales within...

_Zentopia? Where have I heard that before?_

"It's the name of our Rival." Lucy answers as she looks up from her desk giving him an odd look. "Why are you coming in talking about them? Are you cheating on us with them? I don't think Mr. Kotobuki would like that..."

Natsu grins, some of the tension easing already. "Never in that way, Luce. I'm only using them for their signatures and to get dirt on them to help you all."

"Riiiight. Anyway that guy you beat down at the Christmas party? Yeah he's their top seller. The new housing complex apparently doing very good for him." He feels a faint flicker of tension from her. As if she's trying to remember something that's bothering her but can't quite pull it to the fore front of her mind. He also declines to bring to her attention that he had not asked that question out loud, but was thinking it. He did not think that their bond was that deep so soon. Or perhaps it's more like they where two powerhouses forming a connection. The results would probably be unexpected and powerful.

He couldn't wait. In the mean time he would have to be careful of what he thought and how 'loudly' around her.

Natsu smiles placing a small box (of what his nose decided where perfume samples) on her desk before leaning in to get a better whiff of her. Taking a deep breath he freezes in surprise as he is greeted with one of the most heady scents he'd ever had the grace to inhale.

His Dad was a ass-wipe and the gods where spiteful bastards.

Her scent didn't calm him at all.

Not this time.

Usually taking a nice deep breath of her made him feel like everything was alright with the world.

A feeling of...zen.

...of peace.

But right now he just wanted to rip things to shreds. The woman that he had claimed as **_his_** was sitting in a room that smelled like other men.

OTHER men.

With his bond still developing it would be easy for someone to attempt to break what's only just begun. Then there is the threat that was about. He didn't like her being so out in the open. She took public transportation as well, making protecting her more of a problem...

He *could* always throw her over his shoulder and flash them someplace private to complete the bond. Given his age and power she'd probably be out of it for a few days...more than enough time to try and neutralize the threat...

His more rational mind immediately pulled the emergency brakes on that train of thought and stopping its forward progression, mainly only due to centuries of hard earned control. As it was he had already walked around her desk and was staring down at her with an unreadable expression. He could sense her magic humming faintly along the surface. Much closer than he'd ever felt it... and her scent was...tainted...bitter.

Scared.

A scent his mate should never carry when it comes to him.

Stepping back he took a deep breath carefully locking down his instincts to hoard and den that which was precious to him. He looks down at her and kneels down in front of her quietly and tilts his head slightly, showing his neck. Knowing that she didn't understand but she would feel his apology. He immediately felt her calm and her magic fall to a soft hum, down to where it usually stays. Though he could easily stand against any of her attacks...he'd rather not. He wasn't safe from her magic...yet. But given the circumstances he felt that accelerating his courtship, would be best.

Taking her hands into his.

"I've heard a lot of disturbing rumors. Promise me you'll be careful."

Lucy had frozen at the look that filtered into Natsu's eyes for a moment. That had been the look of someone who was able and willing to do whatever he felt nessicary to make sure he succeeded in his goals.

Though she was not terribly clear on what that goal was, she couldn't be too sure it was going to be in her favor. Sadly the last few times she's seen such looks directed at her she's ended up in fights for her life. Considering she only just met him she couldn't be sure that she would be safe with such a look...even if part of her was very upset another part of her that was rapidly growing stronger was calm and seemed...pleased at that look. She was startled and upset that she wasn't quite sure where this small voice of confidence was coming from when it came to the man in front of her. She was startled out of examining that more than she usual when Natsu knelt before her.

"I'm always careful..." she tries to joke slightly to alleviate the tension still there. Natsu, uncharacteristically, does not rise to the offered jovial opening. His intensity was...odd and did things to her nerves she didn't want to admit to liking. Sighing she relents and nods. "I...will."

"If anything happens...can I ask you to call me?" Blinking and tilting her head in surprise, the young mage is pretty sure that he's asking something very important...a tipping point on her meter of their relationship status. It's almost like he was a...

" Why...? What are you, my "boyfriend?'"

"Well...yes. I will continue to be concerned regardless if you agree on that point...but yes." He seems perplexed at her question. Almost as if the answer was obvious.

"I don't even have your number..." Natsu shrugs. "Easy problem to solve." he picks up her phone from the desk and promptly puts in his number.

"You should lock your phone, babe...people nowadays are creepers."

"No less than the one in front of me, I'd imagine." Natsu lifts a brow at her then smirks after a searching look.

"You know you love it."

"Ugh, hardly."

"There. Number all added and I even texted yours to me. Now I'm serious...if anything happens call me." Lucy sighs. He was very concerned and somehow she was actually alright with that. "Fine. One call can't hurt. If anything happens I'll call you."

*If anything non magical happens that is...* Natsu lifts a brow at her, and though he's still smiling,there seems to be a steel edge in his eyes and voice. As if he isn't amused at all about something or another.

"ANYTHING, Luce."

Bristling faintly at the tone she glares slightly pushing back against the unspoken disapproval she inexplicably felt from him. It wasn't until he left that she wondered if somehow he had an inkling that she didn't plan on calling him...

Natsu had barely made it out of the building. He fairly stomps down the sidewalk back to his truck where he sits gripping the steering wheel so hard he bends it inwardly.

He doesn't notice that in the slightest, as his mind was absorbed on the beautiful, and frustrating blonde he had just left. It didn't help that She was being deliberately playing with her words...she had no plans on keeping that promise where it counted!

_Calm down Natsu...she doesn't know!_

And wasn't *that* the worst part about it? She was his mate. The mate bond was deepening with each meeting, their magic's call to each other...and she's still either too young or too stubborn to give in to its call. Making this whole situation worst. THEN she had to be on her ONE WEEK every FIVE YEARS where it would be capable of her conceiving...

Danger was about and as a beautiful mage she would make a very nice target for both the enemies and other men.

And she wasn't fully his yet.

She hadn't successfully been denned* in his territory.

She barely even bore his SCENT.

As it was he was very lucky the other unmated dragons had decided to move or where out of the country on business. Otherwise this new development would not be going over so well. He'd probably be fired and she'd probably not be talking to him for a very long time as she stomped around his room. He stopped.

_Eh that's not a bad thought...not like I need to work. But I don't think mom would like it if she had to rebuild another room so soon. Lucy might like to throw lightning bolts or explosive damage..._

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur for Natsu. He only barely remembered getting info from his route, and even then that was only due to habit, as his mind was elsewhere.

Sitting in his car, he debated, for the first time in years, about the wisdom it is for to go to Fairy Tail. If Lucy was there he was sure he might just lose his mind...or his balls. Erza looked to be a force to be reckoned with as well...

His train of thought stopping as he stares after a humming Lucy walk across the street to the coffee shop in question and up to the men on top of a building a cross the street eyeing her, no few making lewd gestures that made Natsu's claws prickled in their need to manifest. Who knows how long she's been followed? What they know...and what they plan on doing...

The one who hands off the binoculars does another gesture that clears up part of the question.

"Uppity b*tch. Think she's gotten away. Running here. Before we kill her we'll make sure she's taught a lesson. You can't oppose the Righteous Revolution for long and expect to live long."

"But she's made it over five years."

"Only because she, and that blue haired slut with her, were hidden away by the council behind two of the biggest and strongest families. They made the mistake of coming here. They should thank us, really. We'll allow them to be reunited with their families and their blood will be put to good use."

" Recorded admittance to several attempted murders, use of blood magic, vouyerism...shall I continue?" Turning the speaker glares up at the newcomer, as the blush haired man lounges on the roof's utility closet and air conditioning units. Wearing all black except for one solid red dragon on the right sleeve of his turtle neck the man seemed unaffected by the promise of more snow, as he only wore a snow vest and white scarf. In fact the snow about him seemed...melted.

"Who the hell are you? Sammy!? Why the hell didn't you..."

"Sammy's too busy being detained until back up arrives to take him away."

Flipping open a black wallet to reveal an intricately carved Lacramina set into an image of the Draconian Embassy. "Reserve Enforcer, Dragoneel. Your under arrest. If your going to fight please do so quickly as I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Like I need to be scared of you. Your just a reserve unit." the man to the left starts the pattern as his two companions follow: he punches his fist into the low wall and odd dots that lined his skin begins to swirl upwards illuminating into a faintly golden shield about their body.

Natsu lifts a brow at him. "Learned a new trick huh? Alright. I thought you'd just be boring. Now I know I don't have to hold back." Once black eyes flare a molten gold with excitement and claws are allowed to extend as they easily slide through the metal he lounges on. The shield that so carefully hides his power is allowed to slip just a tad... Jumping up and lighting a fist he leaps towards the small group of men excitedly.

* * *

Lucy blinks suddenly along with Juvia and Grey as they glance towards the window facing the other building. "Juvia..."

"I felt it too." Grey looks at them. "So are you two ready to admit to someone what you are after that or gonna still pull the human card on me?" both girls wince at that.

Grey had known but was perplexed by their intense need to hide it so. Being a wizard himself he rather found it amusing that Juvia would slip and show a little too much to him due to her infatuation. Drink/ eating coffee grounds because she unconsciously caused the water in the mixture to evaporate told him clearly what she was and her control and strength. A untrained mage would not have been quite so selective. Though he was nervous the first few weeks about her, possibly destroying the Aquarium. He found that he had nothing to worry about as she loved the place and had subtlety laid in protection spells all about to ease and comfort all the tanks occupants. Truth be told it was kinda...

Cute.

Not that he'd admit that to her. The girl was creepy enough as it is without encouragement. If only she wasn't so clingy..or hiding in tanks and plants taking pictures...

"Look, It's ok. There are plenty of people here who are like us and others too.."

"But what was that just now?" Lucy's brown eyes sharp, not with worry like many other purely book trained mages do. Both she and Juvia had the eyes of mages who have had to kill or be killed.

Battle mages.

That alone should make him worried...but it's been over six months since she's been here...no sign of any trouble from either one. But they didn't bear the mark of those military trained. Perhaps they would be willing to solve this puzzle for him?

"It's ok. You are safe here. This is a sanctuary. Neutral territory as demanded and supported by those guys." He nods to the flag over the fire-place.

Lucy was not going to talk, she was a surprisingly ironed willed woman. He did not envy Natsu's quest in the least. Luckily he had another source...

Placing a hand on Juvia's gently and giving her his kindest look.

"Look, I know sometimes I seem cold or hard but...I'm only trying to help."

* * *

Natsu toed the last man over to get a better look at his face and the marks.

They had been much more difficult than the normal magic laced criminal. He poked at one of the 'freckles' that made up part of the spell he 'tasted' the magical residue. This was much more advanced than a simple deflection spell...this was a tattoo of mage armor...of a sort. It's magic however was more based in the heavenly bodies...

Not his forte.

Not anyone's that was connected with the embassy that he was aware of.

"Damn, Dad's not going to like this." White curved claws click as he snaps a containment shield about the prone men. He feels a *twist* in the space behind him right before a popping noise. "I'm not going to like what?"

Natsu points to the men. "Those aren't freckles. Their spell tattoos."

Igneel kneels and imitates the move his son just did only moments before.

"Celestial based."

"Yep. Know anyone that can help with figuring out where they got that and how to combat it?"

"No..." His father grudgingly admits. "But maybe your mother does. She still keeps up which what families specialize with what magics on Jade. I have a clean up and containment team coming. Though you've done much less damage than usual. How did you come across these guys?"

"They where stalking Lucy." Igneel blinks.

"Your mysterious mate? Why would they..?"

"That's what I want to know."

"So...she's near by? She's real I'm assuming."

"I told you *yes* she's real. She's in Fairy Tail." he nods his chin in the direction.

"Ah, good. She's safe for the moment then. I want to meet her."

"No, you'll just piss me off."

"Then I want to see her. You know, if you are telling the truth." Natsu snarls as he picks up the discarded binoculars from the roof and hands them to his father.

"She's at our usual table, brown eyes blonde hair," he reluctantly states. Igneel is quiet for a very long time.

"Wow."

"Yeah...she's like a angel;"

"Heavenly Body is right! She has a **great** rack. "

"I am going to kill you."

* * *

Igneel sat next to his son in his offce looking down at the floor as his wife continued to berate both of them for nearly destroying the building. He suddenly had a new sense of sympathy for his kids...these chairs hurt your ass after a while...

***Denning**\- Made up term on the fly. It is a close relative to the hording instinct but much more physical in nature. Essentially, it relates to a Dragon's (or any predator really) urge to take his prey or mate or offspring back 'home.' So in other words Natsu's desire to take Lucy to his home (specifically) his room and do everything in his power to keep her there so she is safe is his desire to "den." While in this case it does carry mild sexual overtones, it does not have to. Igneel and Grandeeny would desire to Den Natsu and Wendy if he thought a danger neither could handle was about.


	8. NaNoWriMo

Hi everyone!

I have not forgotten about you! I promise. It's just that I am apparently a glutton for punishment and am participating in the National Novel Writing Month. Which means that by the end of November I have to have a novel written. I'm doing this for two fold reasons:

1) I do enjoy writing and have lots of ideas in my head and I want to get them out for other people to enjoy.

2) succeed or not I want to get better at writing on a schedule so that I can keep updating my stories here in a timely manner.

Neither of the above goals are easy but not impossible. So I will try to post something in both of my stories I cannot say that this my happen this month. :( Sorry. I will attempt to make it up to you in December. But in the mean time know that when I come back I want to come back with better organization and a stronger update schedule.

Thank you to all of my readers, followers and favoritiers...favoriteers? You get the idea. _

Cupcakekvara

P.S.- if you are participating let me know! My Author name is: J.L. King! Add me as a buddy!


	9. Answers and Anguish

**Bewitched Chapter 8: Answers and Anguish **

**Author's notes: _Happy New Year! I'm a bit late, I know. But this one took a while and Hawk is taking a minute too due to all the pieces if string starting to be pulled together and that takes time. Thank you for your patience. The Holidays where wonderful...but time consuming. Taking away my writing time. Also to the lovely "Guest" reviewer, I would love to answer all your questions...but I can't contact you due to you not being a user. I typically respond to questions in private messages unless I get multiple requests for the same questions. I love the fact that you enjoy my stories and review but it's hard to respond to to you when you remain a mystery. But I will try to answer some of your questions within this chapter and such. Anyway, let's continue. In a new light I am finally looking for a Beta. I know I need another set of eyes and to be fair it's not likely that I will be sending that many chapters too quickly as it takes me a minute to write them. I'm starting to make the chapters longer because...well there is a lot of story to tell. _**

Voices floated down the abandoned hall. The source being one lone, little used conference room.

"But can we be sure that entering into this agreement will indeed protect us?"

"As you saw by the video of our tests that the spell does work. But in order for it to work you must allow our mage to work her magic on the building. Preferably after dark. That won't be a problem will it Mr. Tark?"

"N-No not at all sir! It's not a problem at all. In fact we will start on that tonight."

"I heard you have a new director. They will not be a problem?"

"Not at all sir. In fact she is a very bright girl. We had notified her that there would be changes coming to the Aquarium, we hired her specifically because we needed a...replacement for a less than compliant director. He wasn't willing to make necessary changes and sadly, he broke. I'm sure this young lady will be no problem at all."

"You better be right. We won't tolerate anymore set backs from this end."

Another council man, younger than the previous speaker winces. All where unaware of the extra set of ears attentive to their every word well out of sight. Dark blue eyes narrow in thought before walking on down the hall.

* * *

Juvia was quite happy with the redesign of her office. She was ecstatic when they allowed her to redecorate it. The last director was more of a fan of "modern" and so black, chrome, and white was everywhere. It was very cold. Juvia had taken the time to get a nice carpet in a blue that was almost black. Wood paneling and drapes in shades of blue. However, she spent the bulk of her budget on was the large fish tank that occupied her right wall. She always felt more at peace around water and felt that this would help her be more relaxed when working. Lately the board had been very tense about some issue with a outside company giving them proposals. Some sort of construction company with modifications for the building. She wasn't sure on the details but figured that they would tell her when the time was right. She sipped from her mug of hot water with lemon. She tried desperately to get used to Coffee and found that she couldn't, her hot beverages remained largely tea, hot water and Lucy's Cocoa. The only exception was when they went to Fairy Tail. The Strauss siblings where truly gifted bartistas and bakers. She silently wished she had a slice of their Kreta cake right now...

The director stretches in her high back chair and stares moodily at her computer. Though truth be told she would settle for a nice piece of Grey too. But he was being more stand offish than usual. Even after she'd backed off. It had taken Lucy's suggestion of not hiding in planters and in tanks to take pictures of him that had been the hardest to follow. But she had seen improvement on his reactions to her and that helped her spirits a bit. That and staring at his pictures on her phone. Though, she realized that was a bit obsessive, she figured baby steps was best. Having never been through a period where she could have the childish crushes (mainly due to social, familial, and educational obligations) she somewhat relished the feeling it brought. Standing up she looks out the window down upon the front drop off point at the Aquarium doorstep. Two very well dressed men are exiting and climbing into a car. She eyes the one with the midnight colored tresses as the maroon haired man opened the door for him. Something about him bothered her but she couldn't place why. Whoever they where they had a driver and that implied a lot of money.

*Maybe they where placing a donation.* But even as she argued that it didn't sit right with her. Glancing off she notices the object of her affections eyeing the same men and he didn't seem happy either. He glances up at her window, a peculiar expression crosses his face before he returns inside. She wonders if maybe they did something wrong while here?

Oh well. She'd get a report about it before the end of the day if they did.

* * *

Lucy and Juvia, for once are the earliest ones at Fairy Tail that day. Natsu had a hold up at work as did Gray, and Levy and Gajeel where on their way. Erza was up at the counter placing her obligatory order/ demand for what was left of the strawberry short cake. "Juvia, likes Natsu. She thinks that you and him need to have a long talk. He is here all the time and many of his close friends aren't normal. Neither are you. You don't actually still think he is as well..."

The blonde sighs as she nibbles her pastry. "No, I don't honestly. He's got some serious magical ancestry, at least. But I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean he really knows how to use it."

"You could always offer to tutor him. With side lessons."

"Juvia! When did you learn about such things!?" Lucy face turns dark red. The Aquarium director shrugs.

"Erza had found some interesting reading from this world. Their called "romance novels." Apparently, they have quite a bit of interesting ideas when it comes to...I think she said 'driving a man crazy?" Lucy face palms.

"Please tell me you didn't start reading them too?"

"Why not? They are entertaining. Juvia enjoys them and she doesn't want to seem ignorant about this worlds customs when Grey-sama finally accepts my love." Lucy looks as if she's about to respond when her phone pings. Blinking at the number she tilts her head and holds up a finger to Juvia as she answers.

"Heartphilia."

"AH, wonderful. The tracking spell was right. Forgive me. My name is...Grandeeny I work with the Draconian Embassy and was recently contacted by Enforcement. It appears that some recent developments would require your level of expertise." A warm gentle voice soothes over the line.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why would you need me?" Lucy had frozen. It had been so long she had forgotten, almost, that they where partially hiding and why becoming too casual was dangerous.

"Well, you are the closest mage that has any real knowledge of Celestial Based magics and summons. It appears that a sleeper cell of the group you had run ins with on Jade are here and stirring up trouble. There are the simply a few pictures I'd like for you to see. Is there any time and place I could meet you that would be most convenient?"

"Ah. Of course. However...you do know I need proof right? I've been lured in by simpler before."

The dragon queen simply smiles, happy that she was not quite so trusting. "Of course. If you give your phone to Mira she can go a back scan on this number and trace the magical signature of the user and if I or the line had been tampered with. Is that alright?"

"Much, better, thank you. So...shall we meet in the Lakeside park tomorrow? Say...seven thirty-ish for sandwiches and business? They have a very good deli in the center."

"That would be perfect."

Both women bid each other adieu. Lucy, ignoring Juvia's confused expression and the recently arrived, Erza's one of concern stands and walks to the counter to speak with Mira.

Erza looks at Juvia. "Did you start to tell her about what we talked about?" Juvia nods over her still steaming cup. Spelled cups are the only way to drink hot beverages.

"Juvia started...but then she got the call. I suggested she offer to teach him magic with the open option of 'side lessons' just like in that one book we read: "Student- Teacher Relationships.' But she just seemed embarrassed." Juvia herself was blushing. Erza frowns. "But it's a perfect opening, he'd have to listen to her..."

"What are you two chattering about?" both look up to see Cana leaning over into their booth.

"How Lucy needs to mage up and tell Natsu. I think he's serious about her." Erza speculates then blinks as she looks over at Cana. "I thought you could only use your work pass to and from Jade certain times of the week."

"I got some strings pulled. After all my baby sister is here and has a (yummy looking) man, no less! I need to give her sisterly advice...after all out of you two, **I'm** the only one to have any real experience."

"One could say too much experience." Erza frowns.

"I'm going to ignore that comment. Point is she's going to need advice and I'm the best to give it to her. I didn't want her coming here from the get go. This place is dangerous and erratic. There are few embassies and many of the magical families are corrupted. Is it any wonder Dad and I wanted her to stay on Jade?" she looks off a thought about her suitor interrupting her thoughts momentarily. After that night at the Christmas party she had strong suspicions that her suitor was connected to the Enforcer unit of the nearby Embassy. Contrary to what many of Lucy and Juvia's nay sayers where led to believe the girls choose this particular area as it's embassy is the strongest on this contenet. Since it was a Draconian one few would dare cross it and even fewer where stupid enough to challenge it. If Lucy's suitor was a undercover Enforcer she's sure he has no few secrets of his own.

"I don't know...she might not need to tell him."

"How can you say that?" Juvia frowns. "He's always here, surrounded by mages, shape-shifters, and elves many of which are his close friends. I'm sure she could get permission and tell him. If he doesn't already know."

Erza and Cana look thoughtfully at Juvia. She had a valid point. He hung out here too much and on occasion they could swear that some of the other people there sort of deferred to his judgement. Why would a normal human have that kind of pull?

"And that, ladies, is another reason I'm here. There is something about him I'm not fully clear on. I'm sure Lucy's noticed it, but she's too infernally trusting and probably thinks it's her imagination or some other logical but improbable reason for it. I'm not going to be confused by his charm." Glancing over she sees the appointment she'd actually been waiting on to meet. Cana shifts her blue off the shoulder top slightly to show a tad more skin and brushes off her black skinny leg pants. "Now...if you'll excuse me...I have work to do. The hotel could really use his contract." she winks and saunters off. "Mr. Jones! I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the location..."

The girls watched in awe as the man was almost instantly wrapped around her finger. "Juvia is almost scared. Mr. Jones didn't stand a chance."

Erza nods. "It's a gift. It's a wonder Lucy doesn't do the same."

"Lucy does. But only when she really wants to. Juvia isn't as good at it." Erza frowns.

"I cannot do it very well unless I am constantly telling the truth. Otherwise it reeks of lies. I do not tolerate those well."

Juvia was about to respond when a chair is pulled up and sat next to their booth. A familiar dark blue head was bent as he adjusted his chair. The pale blue polo of the Aquarium always did lovely things to his eyes, in Juvia's opinion. And she failed to stop thinking about what the tucked cargo pants did for his lower half. But then anything he wore was great to her. Juvia freezes up and sighs happily. "Gray-sama...Juvia didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah...yeah...I stopped by because you left work before I could talk to you. Are you doing anything tomorrow evening?"

Was he?

"No. Juvia does not do much aside from work."

"Ah well. I was wondering if you'd like to get some dinner and maybe a movie or something?"

Erza watches in amusement as Juvia's face turns all sorts of colors and her drink start to boil. Another voice answers on her behalf.

"She'd love to." The blonde girl smiles at them. "Does seven sound good? Maybe meet here?" Gray blinks at Lucy's sudden appearance but judging from Juvia's frozen visage he's pretty sure she's not speaking anytime soon.

"That sounds great."

"Wonderful. I'll make sure she's ready and here by then." Lucy pats the rapidly blushing Juvia's shoulder. "You should probably leave. She isn't breathing either, I'm pretty sure she needs to do that." Gray blinks and nods. "Ah...yeah, well I'll see her then..." he nods again and stands up leaving, his black military grade boots making surprisingly muted sounds on the stone floor.

Lucy leans down and smiles at a gasping Juvia. "Your welcome." Brown eyes glint evilly.

* * *

Lucy frowns absently as she shuffles through the snow. She had successfully seen Juvia off on her date and had left a strangely stuttering Erza on the phone with a large bowl of Ramen. She needed to be out of the metal building. She needed space to think. The few times after the snow and rain where the few times in the city when it 'felt' clean. The water would temporarily purify the air and land. Had she been out in nature it would stay longer. As it was the human populace using other items quickly dirty the atmosphere again. The fluffy white stuff usually lifted her spirits but today it wasn't what occupied her mind as of late. It was a certain blush haired male that always seemed to know what she needed before she could ask. As of late he had begun picking her up from work. She wasn't sure how he managed to get off of work and changed before arriving but she would be lying if she wasn't grateful for the rides she wondered at his dogged sense of chivalry. He probably would be having kittens right now if he knew she was out for a walk at twilight.

Alone.

But she needed to clear her mind and spread her senses a bit and though she didn't wear a shell in her apartment it wasn't the same. That and she had an appointment to keep. Though the woman had checked out she still has learned to be on her guard. though the Dragon's of earthland had kept out of the conflict on Jade she didn't want any nasty surprises. She took a deep breath and smiled softly as she felt her magic gently sweep the world around her. The echo's of the buildings whisper to her their history and the land it's secrets. Though those calls where her's to heed she was particular to only one call...a much fainter one that she had inherited a gift for hearing.

The wind would sing gently to her as her eyes proceeded to read the early evening stars glistening over head. Each of their stories where hers to hear each of their secrets and spells, hers to wield. She paused at the entrance to lake side park. Casually she held her hand in front of her and waved it across the view before her eyes fixed on the path. She wasn't terribly concerned. Most humans where blind. At most they'd think she's crazy at best eccentric.

_"Prixus keep my path true._

_Telesopium, aid me to avoid all that I rue."_

a faint golden glow rises from her body she begins to draw faintly with her fingers a small smile gracing her lips. Any passerby would've simply seen a woman singing softly to herself.

_"Draco, my old friend,_

_I call upon your power again._

_Keep me from them that desire my ruin."_

Her smile grows as a comforting warmth wrapped around her and her awareness spread to startling degrees. She'd always had a affinity for the stars and she and Draco made a powerful team. He had protected she and Juvia those years ago and he did so for her many times since.

Her cape gently being pulled at by the constant breeze. She tasted the exploratory magic on the wind and stilled. It was not malicious but it was thorough and told the caster not only where she was but her status. She could say that her requester was skilled and probably responded in kind due to her inquiry before. She continued on the path feeling much more comfortable with her spells in place.

Grandeeny had looked up in surprise from her coffee to peer out the window towards the front of the park. The girl was almost nonexistent then became like a beacon for a moment. She could feel three spells oddly two where navigational but the second one was slightly more specific...

"Unless she was layering. And if she can layer...she is valuable to more than just my son." the third spell stopped her short as the familiarity of it was disconcerting. She didn't think Celestial mages had any spells that 'tasted' Draconian. But here was this petite curvy blonde with large doe eyes doing just that. She smiled gently and looked amused. The girl entered the deli and did not hesitate to walk towards the elder woman.

Grandeeny was pleased that she was so perceptive for one so young.

"G-Grandeeny?" The girl says carefully brown eyes taking in everything about her.

The dragon queen smiles, genuinely, at the girl as she stands to take her hand. "Lucy Heartphilia. Please forgive me for contacting you on such short notice but it is quite a problem. Our library contains very little information on what we need to know and even what we do have tends to be obscure. I figured it would be prudent to simply ask an expert. OH! Where are my manners? Would you like to look at a menu?"

Lucy wasn't sure why but she liked this woman she was kind and her presence was soothing. "Yes. I am a bit hungry."

"Might I suggest their Ruben. It's delicious."

After both their food arrived and drinks they attacked the problem at hand. She placed the photos of the insurgents before Lucy. "They had spell tattoos. Not uncommon, all those employed by the Draconian Embassy and our Enforcers wear them. But what's odd is the quality of these. At first our agent thought they where simply mage armor but they aren't but we're not sure what they are. At first glance we thought they where freckles but it tasted of Celestial magic hence the call."

Lucy stares in surprise at the simple freckle spots on the backs, arms, legs and even faces, of several of the men. It tickled her memory and she starts as to why it seemed familiar.

"Scutum." she whispers in awe. "It's a constellation called "Scutum." it's a shield. But it's rather messy in it's application. In it's present form it will always fail."

Grandeeny blinks in surprise at her.

"Why is that?"

"Celestial magic is unique in that it's kind of like a spiritual thing. The items we draw our power from exist millions of light years from us. While we have tried constantly to replicate the sky below it rarely works because the material's we make it out of are land bound and not built for the right reasons."

Grandeeny frowns. "You mean they lack the element of spirit."

"Yes. The most successful replications of 'as above, so below' is always made of organic, usually still living, land and always for a spiritual purpose. Pyramids, Crop circles and similar. To put it on mortal flesh of someone who does not have the spiritual connection to the sky is asking for it to fail. It would be the same with trying to use modern building practices in an attempt to use the same spells..." Lucy tapers off in worry. That pattern was just like...

"What do you know about Zentopia?" Lucy asks without preamble.

"That new housing area? Not much a outside contractor arrived wanting to build it and they are touting it as the next 'in' place to live. Why?"

"It's just...their lights...hold on...I have to make sure." Lucy pulled out her phone and after some fumbling (she was still getting the hang of it) she pulled up the 'map' application and found Magnolia and focused on the part of town containing the new complex. She nods. "I was right..." she turned the phone to face the woman who peered at it in surprise.

"Scutum...it's the same."

"I don't think it's a coincidence. That would mean that these insurgences have some serious money backing them on this side."

"That could be a problem. Those thugs could simply be the rabble used to keep the Enforcers busy and unaware of what's really happening."

Lucy nods. "The best way to do that would be to 'mark' them with a sign of their loyalty and give them a 'protection' because they are following the ways of the 'good.' The ignorant thug, gets cocky and does stupid things getting himself in trouble. It then wouldn't matter if you questioned them, they wouldn't know anything anyway."

Grandeeny had known that there was a cell of insurgence here...she was positive that they where planning something. But to find out a new housing complex might actually be the center of it and the rabble was nothing more than a distraction was bothersome. But then her mate might have already suspected something. Taking a thoughtful sip of her drink she looks at Lucy.

"Will you stay on as consultant?"

Lucy blinks and nearly chokes. "Pardon?"

"You are the only Celestial mage on Earthland, you know the magic they are attempting to use, you have experience dealing with this group, and you are, please excuse me bringing this up, battle tested. In a fight I know you aren't helpless. We could really use your help."

Lucy was stunned she was happy to help and it was a simple spell...though it was admittedly a bit obscure, she wasn't sure she'd be of any use.

Gradeeny sat patiently and proceeded to continue eating. She wanted Lucy to make up her own mind. Though she would certainly prefer to have Lucy closer. Natsu was being kind and understanding but she knew her son and though he lacked the age of her mate, she knew the well of power he contained. She would rather not see the city if her son's mate was hurt or worst. At least this way as a consultant the 'pack-spell' she and Igneel had cast over the Embassy and the Enforcers would immediately include her in it's protection and tracking. It would then be a simple matter to find a job for her within their ranks when Natsu finally makes his move. The tattoo would only make her aware of the spell and give her the capability to use it. But she knew Lucy to be independent and stubborn so she hoped that by casually asking and not pushing she would get her desired result.

Lucy stared down at the second half of her sandwich as she thought. It *would* make her position a bit safer in this realm. Maybe even expand it to Juvia as well...having advisory access to the Embassy and the Enforcers would also give her and Juvia priority in anything actually did happen. It would also allow her to keep better tabs on what the parties of Jade where doing and provide another reason why being pulled back would be a hard. Smiling slightly she looks up.

"I'll do it."

Grandeeny smiles, knowingly, but with a air of triumph. "Wonderful."

* * *

Juvia was having a night that she'd only have dreamed of. She was with her Gray-sama, under the stars walking around the lake. She felt pretty, with her navy blue fur lined coat and matching pillbox hat. She was always a bit confused why Gray kept loosing his coat...and almost his shirt while they watched the movie, but she always kept up with the articles of clothing and was ready to hand it back to him at a moment's notice. He was polite and kind but seemed distracted. Irritated, even. He asked about her past at dinner and on the walk asked about her life in general outside of work. Nothing too odd but he was very clinical about it and it made Juvia a bit nervous. Stopping by a bench Gray helps her sit. Juvia looks up at him confused. "Gray-sama? Is something wrong?"

"Who sent you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you really just a mage who decided to relocate here for a fresh start on life? Or are you here for some other reason?"

"I'm...not sure where this is coming from."

"You came here and was immediately picked up as the director of the Aquarium. A woman with no prior experience, hell you don't even have manager experience...but here you are. It just seems, fishy."

"Juvia came just as she told you, with Lucy-san. It is odd that they hired Juvia but Juvia has been doing everything the Board of Directors asks of her and more."

"Everything?! Even the spells implanted in the fish tanks?"

"Well...that Juvia added on her own..."

"Like a good little do-girl."

"Juvia doesn't understand what your saying."

"How are you connected to the resurgence? Was that story about you escaping their attack actually true? is Lucy in on it as well?"

Juvia's pained expression darkens a bit as realization struck. Here she was enjoying her date and he was only using it as a means of fishing for information he could've gotten if he'd only bothered to speak with her normally. The pretense of wanting to get to know her out side of work and the group of friends was unnecessary. Juvia felt a ache in her heart. She had hoped that maybe...just maybe he was finally paying attention to her.

Well...he was.

But for all the wrong reasons. He thought her to be the very people who murdered her family and still hunted her. "Juvia can show you the scars from that." her voice hardened dangerously and she sniffs turning to walk away. A firm hand grabs her and pulls her back.

"I'm not done asking you questions."

"Juvia is done speaking with you. You do not believe Juvia, dispite the fact that you really have nothing to prove that I am bad. You can ask about my history all you want, you can track my movements, you can test every spell I put on the building. But you will find *nothing* that points to Juvia being apart of the insurgence!"

Absently Gray noticed her drop the third person...but didn't think much about it.

"Then why is it they are planning to have you help put somethings in this month? Those changes they want to make, have you really looked at them? How many Board Meetings are you attending? Did you know that all those changes came from a outside contractor? Or are you not paid to pay attention and simply cast and do what they ask of you?"

Juvia was shaking with rage and uncertainty. The Board had asked her not to attend quite a few of the meetings recently...and the changes had come about after wards...

Yanking her arm from Gray, blue eyes snap at him. "I don't know what made you doubt me...but I will prove to you otherwise. Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologize. I...really like you..Gray-sama, even after this...but right now...right now I can't stand the sight of you. You didn't even ask me...it doesn't matter. I see that you didn't really know me to begin with. Good-bye." she marched away. When she heard his footsteps moving to follow she turned and pointed to a nearby snow drift.

_"Deter, detain, and desist the un-desirable."_

The snow rose up, liquefied and surrounded him and hurled him backwards into the lake. Clinching her fist Juvia turned and marched up the path with tears slowly leaking from her eyes. Some one had caused Gray-sama to doubt her...she would find out who it is.

When she did, she would make them pay.


	10. Broken and Beating Hearts

**Author's notes: Big shout out to _angelspike15_ for being my beta for this chapter! She is awesome! I wanted to get this out sooner but alas this plus work, plus going back to school, and writing two books as well as planning a wedding gets...hectic. But here it is! **

_**Bewitched Chapter 9: "Broken and Beating Hearts"**_

Juvia slammed the door to her office open. She stomped over to her computer and turned it on. She wasn't completely sure how to work this thing (at least not how it was intended to be used in this realm) but she had inlaid some spells on the unit to help her along the way. The metal parts of the machine often had the result of making it hard for her spells to 'stick.' But they had quite a few plastic parts now and she was no magelet. She knew how to make metal's permanence and resistant nature work for her and help create spells that where difficult to change. Holding her hand over the screen she looks at it sternly.

"Show me the files recorded by the B.O.D. regarding the recent construction done on the aquarium as well as all backers that have arrived within the last year," she orders it, icily.

"Cannot comply. B.O.D. Files with both tags requested are location locked. Location requested is in-compatible with present location." Flashes up on to the screen causing the girl to frowns in irritation. Why would they keep all information on the new benefactors? As Director she should have immediate access to their information in case she needs to send out thank you notes and information on upcoming galas...In fact she had one coming up next month.

The Board of Directors secretary was due to give her a notebook of addresses and pictures isn't she?

Decisively she stands and after adjusting her skirt she strides up to the third and final level of the Aquarium. This level housed the meeting rooms and the office of the B.O.D's secretary, who she usually never had to deal with officially outside of the occasional inter-office email.

Stepping off the elevator she looks around in confusion. From beneath her frosty anger, the 'wrongness' of the area she entered. Walking through the first set of double doors she notices some changes in just the week since she's last been here. Her hand tingled on the door from spells of protection. Spells that where not there before...spells that she did not have a hand in. Nor were they of any mage she was familiar with. The doors themselves where heavier and balanced just so on their hinges to swing easily. The paintings where now inside various conference rooms, rather than being showcased in the hallways anymore. She saw all this in passing as she paced up to the desk with her best smile on. The young woman was fairly new to the Aquarium, like herself, sweet, but not too smart and apparently a recent graduate of college. She was packing up her things to head out. The Board had been keeping her over time for the past week and Juvia could see it beginning to wear on the girl. She was here on the weekend attempting to get ahead in her work load. Juvia secretly, felt for the girl as she was starting to look worn and tired. She barely got a chance to see her and then it was usually right before they both entered a meeting or were leaving one.

"I thought I heard movement up here, Laki, you're here even on the weekend?" she smiled. The woman smiles gently and pushes lavender hair back and away from her neck. "AH, Juvia! I didn't know you where here! Good thing you said something I wouldn't have known and set the alarm. Trying to work out all the extra bits too? Wow, you look great!" the girl's eyes widen from behind her glasses as she takes in the classy skirt and blouse combo. Juvia had even taken the time to put her hair up. She simply smiled.

"Yes, I am trying to get all of my plans together for the annual fundraiser gala for next month."

"OH! Yes! I...somewhere...where did I put it?" she began to shuffle around her lowest level of the desk. "I have that notebook for you ready. I had to add some last minute additions to the the guest list and their information." she hands Juvia a heavy binder. "The Board asked me to put them in order from oldest contributor to the newest. They request that you make a special acknowledgement for our newest supporters and the oldest. I tell ya, though. That Zentopia Realty...I don't know how they have that much to give but it's incredible! And they volunteer. It's all there though. I wish I had time to chat but I actually have some girlfriends to meet for a few drinks."

Juvia smiles and proceeds to walk with her towards the elevator. "You need to unwind."

"Yeah...my shoulders are just one big kink." She rolls her neck and shoulders her bag. "See ya Monday." She waves as Juvia steps out onto her level. She turns back to wave and stares down at the book. They where in here. Whoever it was was within these pages. They would pay. Opening the book she pauses. When she captured these people...but what then? Where did that leave her with Gray-sama?

Was she doing this just to clear up the misunderstanding?

Things that she should've noticed given all the time she worked here?

Was she really that narrow minded?

Flopping down into her chair she looks down at her feet, blankly.

No. She was not that simple. She valued honesty and she felt betrayed. On two fronts. From the Board of Directors and from Gray. And though she wanted him to value her...to...see her as a woman wanting a bit of attention from a man she found attractive...Instead she got all but accused of being a terrorist. Not only did he not trust her...he thought she was working for some of the most narrow minded disgusting people to walk either realm.

Clutching the area above her heart absently she bit her, still glossed lip. The dull, empty, ache she felt there was small...but foreign to her. She had never had a crush before. Neither she nor Lucy ever really had time for it between studying, practicing, and always checking over their shoulders for people hunting them. Perhaps that's why she was so excited? Maybe she had unknowingly put him up on some sort of pedestal as her symbol of everything she fantasized about. She had spent so much time getting ready. Lucy had even helped, she too believing that this was finally it. Juvia had secretly thought that maybe those silly little stories about true love and that fairy tails weren't all that crazy. She had a soft spot for such things. That she could finally prove to Lucy that she could be a bit more open about her feelings. That she didn't have to be so cold. She'd had the whole speech planned out. But,apparently, Lucy was right. Those stories where one thing:

Lies.

She had, on some level, expected as such. But somehow...somehow it had still hurt when it happened. Through out he entire date he had not acted like a man really interested in a woman romantically. But rather a jailer putting up with his detainee. And she had just chalked it up to him being nervous.

*You stupid, stupid, girl, Juvia.*

She refused her cry.

If he could only think of one way to question her, that she was not worth being upfront about his concerns...he wasn't worth one tear. But she would eliminate those that would willingly work with them that had targeted innocents. They would *not* bring such horrors here. These people may be magically ignorant, but they too are trying to live their life's to the best of their abilities, for the most part in peace.

No one had the right to take that from them.

*That* is why she was going to do this.

Not because she was unfortunate enough to be hurt by a liar looking out for the greater good. But she could thank him about somethings. Because he brought this to her attention. She could nip it in the bud. She should thank him really. If he couldn't handle it. If he couldn't get the proof, she would. She would do it alone.

So what if she had a glimmer of what 'love' may have felt like? If this is the other side of the coin she didn't need it. It would only distract her. She understood Lucy's dilemma now. Why she kept pulling back. If allowed it could be all consuming, all encompassing. When it was good, it was wonderful. When it was bad...

Picking up her coat, and a laptop along with the book she headed for the front door with her back straight and her eyes cold.

It would've been nice to have someone else to work with on this. Another insight. But she couldn't trust anyone else here. On one hand they might be working with the Rebellion and attempt to take her out. On the other hand would be Gray, a man who would be looking only for proof to send her packing with the very group she hated.

Perhaps Lucy would be willing to check into a few things for her? They made a good team. And she could be sure that *she* wouldn't betray her.

* * *

Natsu had paused to wince in writing his report as the door behind him slammed. This is why he hated working in the main office. Most of the other Enforcers had human senses. Such shows of temper didn't do more than startle them. But to he and the rest of his family it was similar to a large caliber gun going off at close range. Annoying didn't begin to explain it. Turning around in irritation he glares at the offending person.

Gray.

Go figure.

"Hey, Ice-hole. Watch it with the doors, some of us are actually trying to work."

"Like I give two sh*ts about what your trying to do. I ain't in the mood."

"Your date go that bad? Wait...what's with all the water?"

"I had to walk home like this."

"To anyone else, in this weather I'd say they where crazy but for you...? Eh."

"You think is *chose* this? Stupid b*tch threw me in!"

"Huh? Juvia? That chick would worship the ground you walked on if you asked her what did you...?" He stopped and stared harder. Juvia lived with Lucy...if he did something stupid...

"The hell did you do!?"

"Hey, I was doing my job!"

"On a date?"

"It wasn't a date!" Gray yelled back as he pulled off first one shoe then another and then proceeded to create mini water falls into his waste receptacle. Natsu turned to face him more fully.

"Did *she* know that?"

"I just asked if she was free tonight and she said yes."

"That sounds like your asking her out."

"Yeah, well, I just needed her alone. I was hoping she'd slip up and tell me something but I screwed up. Got impatient and blew my cover. Gonna have to go find her..." He pulls off his shirt and wrings it out. Completely unaware of the young dragon rubbing his head in irritation.

"Ask her about what?"

"You know that crap I'm investigating at the Aquarium? Their starting to make some serious moves. Their actually inlaying spells all over the very top floor. She'd been placing spells through out the fish tanks and exhibits and they got rid of the last guy and where very excited to hire her. I even over heard them talking with some visitor about how they where sure she'd work out just fine. So I kinda got a little carried away...questioned her about it...and she got angry tried to walk away...I followed...and she tossed me into the lake with a spell."

There was a very long pause before Natsu finally said: "You are a...dumb-a$$."

"What?"

"You heard me jack-off! Did you even read her file!?"

"Huh?"

"Juvia's file? It's here, genius. If you had read it, you would know why it's pretty impossible that she's working with them." He leaned over and rubs his hand through his hair. Saving his report he stands up taking a jump drive with him. He had to try and stave off any negative consequences...Juvia would no doubt tell Lucy. He wasn't stupid. Lucy was used to playing all her emotional cards close. If this F#ck-up gets to her it could re-enforce that tendency. He'd made too much progress to let this screw him over.

Grey had pulled up her file and was glancing over it as he pulled at his pants. The fire dragon could tell when the light bulbs started pinging to life as Gray's already, in comparison, pale skin, drained even more.

"SH*T."

"Yeah. Congrats man! You just compared her to the people who murdered her and her best friend's family. Good luck fixing this, genius." Natsu's eyes were not laughing, though his tone was semi-jovial. "Now I need to go make sure your screw up doesn't set ME back months." He strides to the door, opens it and pauses to look back at him. "If it does...you will not like the consequences."

"Like I'll ever step down from a fight from you."

"Normally, hearing you say that would make me agree, but I would suggest you don't. Before I was simply fighting like I would fight a heart brother. This time I would fight like a dragon who's mate was upset. You don't want to see that." Gray blinks as Natsu's eyes started to glow like faint embers before he turns and walks out the door. The soft click that echoed in the room behind him was far more ominous than any slam that Gray would've ever imagined.

* * *

Lucy sat alone in a booth at Fairy Tail tapping on her mug absently as her mind wandered. She didn't particularly enjoy being busy but...some how she was just that as of late. She had a full time job, she was a Mage, hiding from a terrorist group, she was now a advisor to the local Draconian Embassy on all things Celestial AND was in a relationship with a surprisingly clingy man. Taking a sip of her drink she shakes her head. She wasn't sure she could keep all these things going. But she wasn't really cut out to work with the Embassy full time was she?

She certainly didn't have the linage necessary. Though her family had been very well off and a major power in business, they where not 'blue bloods' in the technical sense. Though she felt that Ms. Grandeeny did not seem to be the kind to care about such things. The young woman had found it hard to believe such a woman was a dragon. She seemed not nearly as aggressive as she was told they tended to be.

Maybe that was only the males?

Oh she wished they would have taught her more on Draconian traditions and manners. She felt woefully inept.

But something about her kindness had seemed familiar. But she couldn't quite put her finger on...

"Hey! Luce!" She blinks out of her thoughts and stares up at the grinning visage of Natsu.

No, wait.

She supposed he was more than that. He was her...'boy-friend.' Though how that was any different from a male/boy who was also a purely platonic friend, she was still a bit confused about.

"Natsu. What are you doing here?" She noted that he was carrying a drink and some papers. He shrugs causing Lucy's attention to drift towards his chest unintentionally. She silently scolded herself for being so easily distracted.

"I was looking for a quiet place, it was only a pleasant surprise that I met you."

"Oh, but if you are looking for quiet I'll only distract you..."

"I'll always make time for you. Besides I was wondering how you where today." he takes her right hand from the mug and kisses it gently.

"The same as I was yesterday...and the day before." she rolls her eyes and fights a blush.

"That can change at any time. Of course I'm going to ask."

The blonde smiles and shakes her head slowly. "What kind of man are you that actually *asks* about someone's feelings?"

"Yours." he smiles over the top of his lifted mug.

Lucy blinks staring at the tendrils of smoke curling about his eyes. Something about it tugs at her mind. She suddenly, processes his pronouncement and her blush grows to encompass the entierty of her face and neck.

"Don't say things like that so suddenly~!"

"What? It's true."

"It's embarrassing."

"Does it make you feel ashamed that I think about you in such a manner? That I see myself as yours and you as mine?"

"Ah..well..."

"It shouldn't...because it's the truth. I want you to feel that way with me. Its alright to be a bit possessive. I gave myself and my trust to you. I *want* you to come to me with your problems and concerns. There are some questions only I can answer. Just as there are some that only you can answer for me."

Lucy was staring at him, she wasn't sure *what* to say. What to *ask.* Staring at him she looks down not able to maintain such sincere eye contact. Her guilt weighed on her. Clapping a hand over her mouth she mutters out:

"I'd...need time to think about it. That's all. You can't come at me with all this so suddenly."

"I know. I wish I could say I'm sorry but I can't. It's just something about you..." He shakes his head and shrugs. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to take any of that back. Just remember what I said." he lifts the hand he still held as a willing hostage to his curved lips.

"I will. Thank you."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot...and my sister would kill me if I did...what are you doing next weekend?"

"Uh. Nothing so far...I didn't know you had a sister."

"Yeah...she's a junior in high school. She wanted to go to the amusement park, I was wondering if you and maybe even Juvia wanted to go? It will be a bit cold but going there when it's lightly snowed is a pretty romantic place...I'll even invite Ice-As~...uh Gray."

"Ah...a amusement park? I have never been to one of those...that might be nice. But it will be pretty chilly. Won't it be awkward to ride the rides?"

"That's why I'm here. My intense body heat is always ready to keep you warm."

"That sounds just a bit creepy."

"If the truth is creepy so be it. So...you'll come?"

Sighing in resignation she knew that if she didn't accept he'd just keep trying for the next few weeks in between bouts of moping. "Yes. Of course I'll go. It will be wonderful to meet your sister too. It would be a nice outing for Juvia and Gray too."

Natsu was thankful that he had taken a drink and could hide behind the mug a bit at her pronouncement. He just hoped that Gray attempted to fix the problem as quickly as possible. Though the likely hood of him being able to do so...was slim.

* * *

Juvia stepped off the bus and rubbed her hands together absently blowing in them. It was a rare cold that could get to a mage. She walked up the block towards her apartment and stops at the figure sitting on the steps outside her place. Sniffing she tilts her head up and proceeds to attempt to pass without acknowledging their presence.

"Hey." the voice floated on the cold air towards her causing her wounded heart to quiver just a bit but her stride never wavered. She passed through the doors and it was silent. Pressing the button for the lift she thought she had managed to escape until the door opened and he stepped through and with her came Gray. She bristled.

How had he hidden his presence from her? How was he so silent? Juvia was not happy. She raised her hand and Gray stepped to the far side of the lift with his hands raised. "I'm not here to cause trouble! I just wanted to apologize..."

"Don't. You did me a favor. I was letting my guard down. Lucy nor I can afford to do that. Thank you, for reminding me." Gray shudders a moment at the thought of Juvia and Lucy having a heart to heart and the possible negative effects that could have in their actions towards the guys. And Natsu's possible response to that. As much as he hated to admit it it *would* be a hassle to have to deal with a extremely pissy fire dragon about the office. "Look, I know I F*cked up and I'm here to try and fix it."

She steps off the lift and glares back at him, twin pools of blue, pinning him in place. She stood on the other side of the threshold long hallway stretching behind her. The doors begin to slide shut.

"Apology accepted, Fullbuster-san. However, the damage is done."

The doors shut and the lift descends.


	11. Secrets

**Authors' Rambling:**_ WARNING This is a LONG chapter. We're talking "It's over 9,000!" level. So...uh yeah...extra long chapter here folks. I could find no good stopping place for this one so...enjoy?_

* * *

**Bewitched 10: Secrets**

Lucy looked at the quietly simmering form of her roommate. It wasn't like Juvia to not gush over her date. Frowning she removes her mortal shell and makes a extra dark cup of cocoa for her and even pulls out the chocolate chip cookies.

"Alright, what happened?"

"I do not know what you mean, Lucy."

"Oh, boy...you don't talk like that unless something big and wrong has happened." Lucy sat down and put the tray down filled with cookies and she starts to gesture. "Give me a moment until the cocoa is done...then we'll talk."

"I don't want cocoa."

"You only EVER say that when things go bad. You're getting it anyway. Have you ever noticed that you forget to remove YOUR mortal shell when your feeling angry or hurt?" She sees Juvia tense in the corner of her eyes as she points to the coffee table and two large steaming mugs of appear. Juvia motions gently and releases her shell.

"Something happened with Gray...and it was very upsetting...I just can't believe!"

"Hold on...start from the beginning." Lucy leans back sipping her drink. Juvia picks up the mug takes a deep breath, closing her eyes before tears start to flow along with the words.

Lucy closes the door to Juvia's room her eyes cast down in thought. Gray was with the Enforcers and investigating the group she and Ms. Grandeeny where talking about. She wasn't happy about his accusation (she would have a talk with him the next time she sees him) but she could see how he could come to such a conclusion (as wrong as it was). He would have work to do, but it was not an impossible task. But it would take some time. Juvia was fragile and Grey had just gone at her new feelings like a hammer. But the person to fix the damage should be the one who dealt it. Though that can't always be done, in this case she's pretty sure that he wants to fix it; him coming to the apartment was a good indicator. Walking back to the living room she picks up the binder to flip through the provided pictures and bios. She would help Juvia to the best of her ability. And with her new station as adviser she could get more information. A few of the people seemed to jump out at her, causing her gut to jump in faint fear. Like a distant memory echoing from the recesses of her mind. Taking a few pictures with her cell phone she stores them for future use. She had not told Juvia of the invitation to the park but she wants Gray to get a opportunity to soften her a bit before Lucy throws that at her. She sighs and turns off the lights in the living room and kitchen before walking towards her bed room. She imagined putting herself in Juvia's shoes. What would she do? What should she do? It was a good reminder. When you let them get too close things could go bad quick. Perhaps this was a cautionary tale for her? Maybe she needed to slow down and pull back a bi~

Lucy gasps as pain explodes to life at the thought. She feels it in her chest and the cutting emotions running though her being from her head to the soles of her feet where aching. But by far the worst place was her chest. Th mage shuddered at the intensity of the feelings. Her heart felt like it wanted to come out of her chest. Gasping Lucy whimpers. It seemed like the world was darkening along the edges of her vision.

"I gave myself and my trust to you. I *want* you to come to me with your problems and concerns. There are some questions only I can answer. Just as there are some that only you can answer for me." And just like that the pain eased as a warm seemed to spread from her heart outwards warming her back up and soothing away the majority of the pain. Taking deep gulps of breath she leaned against her dresser and looked up at the ceiling then looked around startled. When had she moved to her room? She was sure she was in the living room turning off the lights...she felt a weight in her hand and noticed the cell phone again. Carefully she dialed a number with hesitant fingers. She wasn't sure why but...

Natsu was lounging on the couch thinking and waiting for his Dad so they could start their weekly movie night. His mind was still a bit concerned about his bond. It was young and sensitive, if Lucy was sympathetic to what happened to Juvia it could...with a groan Natsu hunched over and had rolled over clutching his heart. Grandeeny had immediately moved to his side in worry Wendy faintly fretted. Igneel had walked in with a large bowl of popcorn and was frowning. "What's wrong?" Grandeeny had checked the pack spell and Lucy was right where she was supposed to be...so why? It had to be a bond thing then. Something Lucy was trying to do was putting stress on it. As much as her heart ached for her son she could do nothing to ease the pain. He was mating and she had to trust him to figure it out. She looked back helplessly at her own mate who simply smiled comfortingly at her. Natsu sat up groaning faintly as he muttered something to himself as he heated the hand held to his heart. Suddenly the once taught body relaxed and he slumped in relief, panting softly. Reaching into his pocket he stares at his phone quietly. It started to buzz as a soft chime started to play. Picking it up he rolled unsteadily to his feet to move some where more private. He motioned them to start without him. Igneel sighs and set the bowl down. "He'll figure it out, love. It just takes a bit." Grandeeny looks down shaking her head. "I would rather if she was *here* If someone could explain to her what's happening. I don't like this! She's a smart woman and a powerful mage surely..."

"Honey. It's not our decision to make. I know it's frustrating but it's something they have to work out." Wendy smiles gently and encourages.

"She's at least friends with Levy. Maybe she's dropping hints? I dunno, this seems to be the first bad thing that's happened. Maybe Natsu will tell her?"

"If he's anything like his father, he won't." Igneel winces at that.

"Now honey..."

"YOu didn't if I wasn't already a Dragon and didn't know what was happening to me I would have committed myself to a hospital or a mental institution..."

Natsu stopped in the kitchen to get something harder to drink than a pop.

"Hey, Luce, what's up?"

"I'm...sorry. I'm not disturbing you am I?" He could hear the still pained pants coming from over her line.

"No, not at all. Just working out a bit." Working out his self restraint of not just going to get her and bring her back, where he knows she'd be safe and adapt more easily. But Lucy would never appreciate that method and it would probably cause more trouble with their bond than it would be worth. "What's up?"

"I...was just feeling a bit down is all. A lot is happening and...well Juvia's Date with Gray didn't go so well. He...heard somethings at work and accepted them as fact rather than talking it over with her. I..I just...I don't know. I'm sorry I'm not making a lot of sense right now. I just wanted to hear your voice...if that's ok?"

"Babe, it's alright. You want me to beat the shit out of Gray? I can do that for you if it would make you feel better." Hell, it would make him feel a good bit better.

That Dumb ass.

Lucy giggles faintly. "I am tempted to try and speak with him myself. But I think he's trying to make it up. He did come after her."

Only after Natsu had told him about himself...but that's beside the point.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea for them to come this coming weekend."

"Gray has an entire week to try and make it up to Juvia. I say we give it until Thursday and see."

"Yeah, you're right. I..I guess it just got me thinking is all. How she felt how it would feel if you thought that about me..." the throb came back but was faint this time. It still caused both of them to catch their breath. Natsu grit his teeth as he clutched at the table to physically restrain himself from transforming and flying over to her place to hold her close. The newness of the bond was extremely sensitive and Lucy even relating to Juvia's feelings had caused the bond to think that Lucy herself was doubting Natsu, that he had betrayed her or thought her a horrible person too. The easiest way to soothe such a occurrence would be physical touch...He *had* to get her and *soon.* This could not continue.

"I will not do that to you. I told you right? We can talk to each other, you can tell me anything and if I have concerns about you I'll tell you. Alright, how about this, we take the week to come up with questions and while at the park, we'll ask them. It's a neutral territory and it's a all around fun place if we get upset we'll do something fun to make it easier. How's that?"

"That sounds like a good idea. And...I haven't been completely honest with you so I need time to..."

"It's cool. You don't know me that well, and you needed to know that you could trust me. I'm alright with it. I would be honored to learn more about you this coming Saturday." He could feel the phantom tightness in his chest rise and flicker out of existence causing him to sigh. He could hear the answering one on the other end of the line.

Good.

"Alright. I kind of look forward to it." Natsu could hear the gentle smile even if he could feel her nervousness.

She would be alright now. But it still didn't change the fact that if he didn't get her close and keep her there, soon, problems would arise in their bond. Neither of them could afford a weak bond.

* * *

Lucy was surprised to hear Kotobuki give her the week off. That wasn't like him. But he said that as long as she checked the messages and put in his appointments she didn't have to report to the office. Something about he was away this week at a perfume conference. Lucy took the opportunity to take her new laptop and head to the Draconian Embassy for some research. She hopped off the bus several blocks down from the address that Grandeeny had given her. Walking along the road she smiled. This area was teeming with magic. It faintly reminded her of the place Natsu took her for their first date. Blushing softly she tried to put it out of her mind only to have her promise from the night before to come back. She had pretty much told him that she had secrets she was going to tell him. But was she ready for that? She wasn't too sure, but she'd made a promise. Sighing she walks along looking for the entrance. She stops looking up at the small gate on the side with the plaque adorning the brick sides. To Mortal eyes it said something appropriately private and official. Lucy felt that it said something about private gardens. But to those with magic is clearly read: "Draconian Embassy." Smiling gently she placed a hand on the gate, felt the pulse of a examination spell and the answering reception of her and her magic as friendly. Pushing the gate open she begins to walk up the gently winding path. Looking around she sees some Enforcer trainees working out in the field to her right. This place almost felt like home. Taking a deep breath she lets go of her shell and almost skipped the rest of the way in. She should really get Juvia here. They could use someplace other than their apartment to release. Unknown to her she had two watchers. Both very eager about her approach.

"Oh wonderful! She said she'll be working here for the week! Perfect, maybe I can put her in the library...I'm sure she'd find quite a bit interesting there and she's less likely to be seen by too many of the men...she's already drawing attention. But then that's to be expected." stopping she looks back at her mate. "Igneel...honey, what are you doing?" she eyes her husband as he fixes his hair and outfit in the office mirror. "I have to make sure I look good for meeting her.."

"YOU can't meet her."

"Huh?! Why not!"

"Because, dear, Natsu took very strongly after you! One look at you and she'll know what's going on. We can't afford that. Sorry but you're going to have to stay out of sight."

"Awwww!"

Natsu frowns as he stopped by the Kotobuki real estate office only to find it locked up tight. Lucy was always at work she never missed a day and, due to be magical nature, almost never got sick. So...where was she now? For a moment panic tried to set in but taking a deep breath he delivered his packages in the neighborhood and sent her a text. Her reply was immediate.

"Sorry! I just found out today that Mr. Kotobuki wasn't going to be in for the entire week and told me not to bother opening the office. I can work from home or wherever I like really. Right now I'm in another location working on a special project. Want to meet at F.T. tonight though?" Taking a breath he smiles.

"That would be great...but I'd like it better if I could maybe come over and watch a movie with you." He knew he was pushing his luck but he needed to touch her. He knew that Juvia would be about but..dammit he couldn't bring Lucy home yet. Not with his old man being a creeper.

Lucy thought about it, she did have a TV in her room but nothing to play movies on. She and Juvia have been largely technology shy...

Natsu could feel her reluctance and so decided to twist his idea just a bit.

"I have a better idea. I have a RV, it's really nice and I don't get to use it much. I can drive it there. Take it to the top of the parking garage next to your place and park it there. I'll then come pick you up and we can have a movie night there. How's that? It's all the amenities of a house just mini sized."

After a quick Internet search she laughs as she texts back. She wasn't sure what a "RV" was but now she was curious. "Would it fit going up the garage?"

"I'm sure, it's not your typical RV. How about I meet you at your place around six?"

"sounds great! See you then! ;) "

Natsu grins in satisfaction before he starts his truck. He would finish all his deliveries in record time. He had Dinner and a movie to plan.

* * *

Juvia stared at the strange arrangement sitting on her desk. Walking up to it she inspected it closely. Noting the Beta splendid lazily swimming about the bottom she was adequately impressed. The Aqua garden was delivered just as she was arriving for work. The note that had come with it was surprisingly verbose for Gray's usual manner. Though she had forgiven him she hadn't forgotten and thus treated him with the appropriate amount of distance.

Apparently that still bothered him.

One, stubbornly loyal, part of her wondered why it mattered and if it meant anything. She assured herself that it didn't.

Sitting down she eyed the fish and couldn't help the small spell she put on the vase to prevent the water from souring too quickly and making the fish more comfortable. Though he hadn't earned her trust back she was impressed that he choose something that wasn't as pop and fresh as a normal bouquet. Looking around her office she looked for a place to put it while she went about her day.

_I will take it home,_ she mused. _I'm sure Lucy would like to see this._ a twitch of her lips and a small smile grew. _He can be thoughtful, sometimes._ Her heart, twitched a bit, at the idea that he was paying attention to her as much as she to him. I_f that was so...then why would he ever think I was working for **them**?_ And just like that the brief flutter that had tried to resurrect itself in her heart stopped and the soft happy curve of her mouth drooped. _He probably got a suggestion from Lucy or Levy. He isn't that considerate._ she shook her head and focused on her computer and her work instead. But she would take it home. The little Beta didn't do anything wrong.

In the Security room a quietly cussing Gray is being stared at by his co worker, Max. "What the hell man? Chill. What's your problem? And why are you staring at the phone like that?"

"She's not calling."

"Who?"

"Juvia."

"Director Lockser? She never calls. If she needs us she comes down."

"Ah! You're right! I'll just be in the hall." Max scratches his head as the man jumps up and goes to stand in the hall. For the entire weekend he had not heard anything from Juvia. No call, no 'happenstance' meeting at the market. She even avoided Fairy Tail. Gray didn't notice how he had adapted to her constant presence until it was lacking.

_Somethings really wrong with me._ He shakes his head and shoves his hands in his pockets. She was creepy, but, to be fair, in a fairly harmless manner. She never hurt him, though once he thought his skin would crawl off his body that time he opened the bathroom door and found her waiting with a glass on the door.

_"Juvia was just making sure Gray-sama had a healthy schedule of body absolution."_

_"I'm not sure what you said but I have a creepy feeling that it had to do with how often I pee."_

_"Oh no..."_

_"Oh good."_

_"I keep track of much more than that..."_

Who'd have thought he would've gone for a woman that was a creeper? Or perhaps she's just not used to being around people quite so much?

That was a high probability.

She and Lucy, according to the reports, where kept tightly under wraps even before the uprising. Probably due to some silly idea of keeping them protected before they where married off in the form of a business deal. He wasn't sure that those girls needed protection.

Well, not anymore at least.

Frankly it was a incredible that non battle trained mages like themselves had made it nearly twenty miles on their own with no supplies (aside from the one's scavenged) to the nearest way point and safety. He shuddered and idly wondered if that was part of the reason she was easy about cutting him off? Juvia herself had reported how fellow members had turned on one another right before the attack. He was pretty sure Lucy had witnessed much the same. Groaning he scrubbed his hair in frustration. If Natsu had any idea of what happened it was a small wonder the idiot was livid at him. Lucy would just as easily attempt to cut ties. Only problem is with her being partially bonded (even a non Dragon like himself could tell) it would probably hurt her and Natsu in the attempted severing. Shaking his head he walks down the hall. He figured that on the bright side with him being at the bottom the only way to go is up.

* * *

Lucy leans back in her chair and sighs. It was about four. She needed to catch a bus then transfer before she could arrive at home and dress for her...date? Was it a date? She supposed it was given that they where meeting up for a dinner and movie she supposed it was. Standing she takes her reports to Grandeeny's office down the hall from the library. She noticed everyone was staring at her. Which she thought was odd seeing as that no one here wore glamours...so why should she? Maybe that was part of the problem? Her light elf heritage was strong in her features... tossing one luminous lock over her shoulder she continues and shyly knocks at the door.

"Come in."

Lucy opens the door and closes it quietly. The queen looks up and smiles at the girl. She was certainly a sight to behold. Bright golden locks, bright brown eyes that twinkle. It was a small wonder her son was so possessive. It was a good thing he didn't work in the office today. She's pretty sure Lucy would've gotten nothing done and there would've been some fights, with the way the men kept staring. "I finished the reports, ma'am." The girl shifted slightly nervously before bringing them forward. She could smell her apprehension and see it in the absent way she pulled her long braid over her shoulder and lightly tugged it.

"These people attracted your attention? Why? What makes them people worth investigating?" Lucy pulled out her phone and held it up to her as it flipped through the same people in the report. "These names and faces match. After an apparent mix up at the Aquarium with Juvia, it came to our attention that something big is going on there. Juvia has been kept out of several meetings and many of the new improvements have been funded by these people. Who, interestingly enough, have strong ties to the Zentopia project on the far side of town."

"The place who's street lights are in the same design as the tattoos of our captives."

"One and the same. Then...I uh, had a bit of a run in with their Representative this past Christmas...he's very...touchy feel-y. How much he knows about it I don't know but I'm not so sure him targeting me was simply a coincidence now." She frowns faintly in worry as she fans the end of her plait back and forth absently in front of her face. "There where many other more attractive women there." Grandeeny looked amused. If she looked even half as good as she did now she had no doubt why he would've zeroed in on her. It would also explain Natsu's violent reaction. "This is excellent work. Are you sure you wouldn't want to work with us full time?" She looks up smiling gently at the girl.

"Oh, but I can't be guaranteed to have access to all this information all the time. This was just happenstance."

"Perhaps, but I do think you could provide quite a bit of insight. And I have been made privy to why you girls left...it would be a perfectly respectable job that no one back on Jade could complain about. Just, think about it hmm?" Lucy nods quietly. "Alright. I will. Thank you. I need to head out, though. I have two buses to take..."

"Why don't I have one of the men take you home? It would be faster and you wouldn't need to stand out there waiting."

"Uh...I couldn't. I mean I'm sure they need to work..."

"Nonsense. Gajeel." she pressed a button on her phone. "Please come to my office." Lucy swears she hears a chorus of:

"Ooooooooh!" before a gruff but familiar voice says:

"SHUT IT! Yes, ma'am, I'll be right there."

"Wait...Gajeel isn't that? Levy's..."

"You called for me..?" He pauses and stares at Lucy who stares back. "SO He finally got the balls to bring you in? Took him long enough...that dumb ass."

"You're Levy's husband...you gave Juvia and I a ride home one night from Fairy Tail."

"Yeah I did. Nice to see you again bunny-girl. Salam-AGGH!" Lucy watches in fascination as a bookcase lands on him. Looking very startled from the direction it came from she finds a giggling Grandeeny. "Oh...so sorry. I'm not really used to this human form sometimes. You know how it is when you change forms..."

"Uh...yeah...I guess."

"Gajeel, you will be driving Lucy home, please. She really shouldn't be riding the bus so much."

"Uh...yeah...I ow. got her."

She walks over to help Gajeel up. "Ah...well let me get my things..." Lucy quickly edges out of the door and trots down the hall away from the office.

Gajeel stares up from the pile of books he is sitting in. "Really!? She's not being kept here!? What is he thinking!?"

"I don't know, but the point is she's under our pack spell. We can locate her anywhere in case we need to. I offered her a position but she seems leery about taking it."

"Yeah, well from what I can tell trust isn't something easily earned with her. So either you or Natsu better come clean soon or she might take it real personal when she finally figures it out."

* * *

Natsu drove his big red truck to park his RV. He was rather proud of it. It didn't look like a "RV" but rather a mini house complete with a mini porch. He parked it on the top level of the garage and was very thankful that he'd left it parked outside so the solar cells had fully charged the batteries. He set down the stabilizers and detached his truck from it to park. He had chosen a simple menu of Salmon and Asparagus with a dessert of vanilla bean cheesecake. Of course he had purchased most of it. But he had made a point of buying the fish and veggies fresh so that he could show off a bit making it. He'd had asked Cana for a wine suggestion and had purchased a couple of bottles which he had chilling in the small fridge. Looking up he noticed that it might snow again, but nothing that seemed too hard. But he was glad he had fire wood ready to toss into his little efficiency stove for the evening. He happily trotted down the four flights of stairs, foregoing the elevator, because he had time to spare. Humming happily to himself he hoped that she didn't wear anything too warm...he wanted to do that for her. When he knocked on her door his smile had faded to be replaced with a faint frown. He smelt Gajeel...and that was not a pleasing scent to him.

*What the hell was metal head doing around here? He bring Levy by or something?* Shrugging he listens as he hears the girls talking.

"Juvia does not think he came up with this on his own."

"Why not? He's a Maker Mage! Imagination is everything! I for one can assure you that I did not give him any ideas. Why not accept if for what it is? Another apology."

"Because I've already forgiven him. I just know better than to be so free with my affections is all."

"Then accept it as a bid for winning your affections back and take it from there."

There is a long pause at that. "Juvia...Juvia will think on it."

Natsu grins. Thank gods that moron wasn't just sitting around. Maybe it would work out on Saturday after all...he knocks smartly.

"OH! That's him...how do I look?" she whispers.

"You look good. He'll love it. Easy access in case..."

"Juvia!"

"Sorry, Erza loaned me some books to help me feel better..." Natsu's ears perked at that. "Easy access." OH he had to see what she was wearing! Lucy opened the door right before he knocked again and he grins stupidly at what he saw. Red and black wool mini skirt, black tights with matching boots and a slinky off the shoulder, black long sleeved shirt that she obviously wore a undershirt under, judging by the black straps over her shoulders. Leaving her hair free she looked both casual...and sensual.

Easy access, indeed.

Natsu was now, more than happy that he wore his lucky flannel today. She grabbed her cape and smiles at him. "Hi." He grins and takes her hand to pull her into a hug. Immediately any stresses of the past day due to the strain placed on the bond eased and both sighed, enjoying the moment. Lucy wasn't quite sure what was happening but the strange pressure she had all day had eased and she was content. Natsu went to take a deep breath of her scent and promptly wrinkled his nose and pulled away in surprise.

_Why the hell does she smell like that lug nut!?_

Lucy blinks up at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah...I uh...just realized I was being pretty forward...sorry."

"Uh...it's ok." she pulls on her cape. "I'm ready when you are." He would nod and hold the door for her.

"Juvia! I'm heading out!"

"Have fun!" they both hear echo back from deeper within the apartment.

Lucy looks concerned as they stroll to the parking garage next door. "I'm not sure it will work out this weekend with Juvia and Gray."

"Oh?"

"She's questioning every little thing he does trying to make it up to her."

"All the more reason they should come."

"How do you figure?"

"It makes it harder for her to avoid him and to miss read his actions." Natsu wrapped a arm around her shoulders as he walked her to the elevator. Lucy sighs.

"I guess that's another way of looking at it..."her words trailed off as she stared at the surprisingly quaint cottage that was parked in a space.

"I call this The Den."

"THISISSOCUTE!" she cooed in a rush as she hurried forward. Natsu chuckles as he opens the door for her. In side was cozy and done in light pine. She can see that there is a sleeping loft, a little 'living room /dining area at the entrance and farther back is the kitchen. There was even a all in one washer/dryer. It was warm and she looked at the bright red tiny high efficiency heater with tempered front so the flames could be seen off to her right surrounded by heat tiles. he grins. "I'm glad you like it." He takes her cape for her and hangs it on a peg.

Natsu carefully wanders back to the kitchen to begin cooking. Pulling on a apron that says:

"+10 Apron of Cooking" He begins heat the skillet. Out of the corner of his eyes he keeps track of a beaming Lucy who was carefully making her way back towards him. "This place is amazing! I didn't know a RV could look like this!" she spins around in a circle to lean her chin on his shoulder to watch him work. "You are actually very good in the kitchen...I'm impressed."

"Mom wasn't going to be the only one in the kitchen, she said. I remember standing next to her when she taught me to make rolls in the cast-er oven."

"Caster oven?"

"Ah...it's a brand."

"Ah ok. Well she did a very good job teaching you. Me? I've only just started...I can pull together a decent meal but I still have trouble doing so easily and without thought."

"I'd be happy to give you lessons." Lucy blinks having heard Juvia and Erza's ideas about 'lessons' she at once blushed. Then shakes her head.

_Surely he isn't thinking THAT. Get your mind out of the gutter Lucy!_

Natsu smirks absently as he proceeded to pan sear the salmon. She had projected that thought and he couldn't assure her otherwise subtly, so he kept his mouth shut. Besides, he would be lying if he said that that thought didn't cross his mind...

Dinner went off without a hitch and the wine Cana had suggested was actually very good. Lucy was perplexed about how they would watch a movie until he pulled out a remote and a screen descended from the ceiling. Natsu had chosen a action comedy that he had heard Lucy wanted to see and with a hot beverage and some popcorn they both snuggled together for the next two hours before Lucy dozed off. Looking down at her he smiles softly. The bonding would be rough on her. He had age and power on his side, and though she was powerful she was not a dragon, so her body didn't adapt as easily to the influx. She would soon be sleeping much more than normal and it wouldn't be so easy to hide once that starts happening.

He would have to tell her this weekend...and hope she doesn't start slinging spells upside his head. Though to be fair she hasn't been fully honest either. Perhaps it would play in his favor?

Not that he'd bet on it. Misconception and obvious omission of something as life changing as a mate bond are two completely separate issues of vastly different magnitudes.

She thinks she's dating a magically gifted human who was unaware of Jade.

I'm a dragon who's magic is starting to twine within and around her in preparation for the solidifying of our mate bond.

Yeah...he didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Saturday came far too quickly for everyone involved. Juvia and Gray where on speaking terms but little else, much to Gray's chagrin. Erza was eager to showcase her new acquisition: a sensible sedan in midnight blue with a six cylinder engine. It didn't mess with the girls senses as much as they had feared. Apparently most cars where mostly plastic and/or fiberglass, and thus not as disorientating as they feared. It still did not make them feel particularly good though. Especially since she was lacking the warmth she was used to. Looking up at the strange sign she suppressed a giggle at their rendition of a 'castle.' Why it had no defenses at all! If any invading force came in it would be rubble in short order.

She should know.

Immediately she sobered. She'd been unusually subdued since the date Monday. They had a wonderful time, even with her falling asleep on the movie. But it was the re-affirmation that they would have questions and answers today that made her stomach flip-flop. How was she supposed to expect Natsu to accept her story? That she was actually a mage from a magical realm and that the coffee shop they usually frequented was actually a safe house front for the local Draconian Embassy, which was a hub for transversing from realm to realm?

Oh, she was screwed. Her only saving grace was that Natsu would be surrounded by people who could vouch for her. But then maybe he already knows...

Shaking off the melancholy she sat on the bench away from the line to think. She had been practical in her clothing choice. Sneakers, blue jeans, blue turtle neck, and a Earth-land coat. The last was to the encouragement of Erza, insisting that it would help her blend in more and that she's have more fun being capable to move more freely. It *was* rather cute, being a bell sleeved (that belted at the top) high-low hemmed coat in a nice Navy color. It even had a very deep druid's hood and the back was laced in a corset manner to give her shape. The zippered front had a asymmetrical flap that buttoned.

For a moment she debated on whether or not it was a good idea to spell the seams of her new coat. Any decent mage could theoretically track her even through such a small spell, due to the lack of magic use in this realm it became like a beacon. And since Magic use was rather like a finger print they could readily find her. It would be like putting down a sign post saying: "Lucy was here." But she wanted to focus on having fun for a change and so with a very careful hand she gathered magic to her and began to weave a light heat spell quickly and efficiently into the seams of her coat. Distantly she was aware of an approaching presence...one of which was HUGE. The other was very small, in comparison but potent. That fast? she was just about done...No she was not going to submit here! She hurriedly tied off the spell and gathered an attack spell in her hand to throw, careful to maintain her position. She didn't want them alerted to...

"LU~CHAN!?"

Snapping her eyes open in hurry she twisted her hand behind her body dissipating the spell as quickly as she had gathered it. Levy was standing there looking concerned, but her eyes where happy. Gajeel was standing not far behind her looking very tense. It seems that Gray decided to not come.

_*She's paranoid about casting! She's probably going to be come even more paranoid because of the... OOO! If Natsu doesn't get off his lazy...*_

_*Easy, munchkin. He's being way more understanding than I was.*_

_*Yeah...you where and are an ass. I guess...but she'll only get worst if this continues.*_

Lucy laughed nervously.

"Levy! Gajeel! I didn't know you two where coming too."

"Yeah, Pyro decided to invite us last minute. He was lucky I was off." Lucy smiles at the mild irritation plastered onto Gajeel's face.

"He just loves to hang out with friends. It's part of his charm." The larger man simply snorts.

"I can feel the camaraderie, metal mouth." The subject of conversation seemed to suddenly appear. His narrowed eyes betraying how irritated he truly was before they landed on Lucy and lit up. That calm faded over Lucy again at his appearance and she instinctively moved towards him. Hugging her he only broke away when a young voice breaks in: "Ahem..."

Sighing and turning side ways he grins. "Sorry. Lucy, I'd like you to meet my little sister, Wendy." Lucy blinks at the dark blue haired teen sporting pigtails, a pleated skirt, boots and a pea coat, standing there grinning. For a moment Lucy was struck by how much like Grandeeny she looked. No...that's not possible...

"It's nice to finally meet you!" she hurried forward to take Lucy's hands in her own. "He's told us so much about you! But refused to bring you home to meet everyone. I'm going to ask you because HE won't. Will you come to have dinner with us next week? Mom really wants to meet you." Lucy was at a slight loss as to what to do but seeing the starry eyed look and the casual but still curious eyes from Natsu she caved. Besides it wasn't sealed in stone yet. Natsu might well think her crazy and move on by then.

"Uh...well. I...don't see why not." Wendy clapped in excitement then punches Natsu's arm. "See? That wasn't so hard."

"I softened her up for you."

"Whatever. You where just being selfish."

"Yeah, yeah...Come on we're wasting time out here! Lets go in!"

They where, just out of the entrance gate and, deciding where to go first when a shadow obscures their light.

Looking up everyone in attendance blinks at the sight before them. At first they weren't sure of what they where seeing but looking around everyone else saw this too. In fact they had garnered quite a crowd of people many of which where little kids.

"Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude. But I couldn't help but notice this lovely Lady here." He crosses his hand over his chest and looks up through his bangs as he attempts to look dashing. But with the fact that his crossed hand had already, unconsciously began to unbutton his coat, it only serves to succeed in looking awkward. And slightly perverted. He stared down at Juvia almost pleadingly. Gray sat astride a white stallion and pulled at the stupid prince costume. He was having serious second thoughts about this. The outfit was too hot and he could see it coming from the other guys. He straightens his spine and smiles at her as he tosses his shirt and cape off. Surely after all of this she'll have to see how serious he is. After all he barely wears clothes as it is. Surely wearing all these layers of such a STUPID costume she'll finally believe him. For her part Juvia did seem appropriately surprised and just a bit awed. She didn't know why or how he thought of this, and looking around at her friends, they too seemed equally as shocked. Something inside melted just a bit and she blushed at the attention and she opened her mouth to respond only for it to dissolve into a frantic cry as various security guards jumped him and several mothers proceeded to cover their children's faces as his boots and pants went flying.

Natsu was still in tears when they arrived at the first ride.

The sun was setting and Lucy slumped on a bench in exhaustion. She'd been dragged from one side of the park to the other. It had been fun and the food here was typically sweet in nature and she could tell they would pay for it later on the scale. But it was worth it. Natsu sat next to her as he adjusted his black beanie. This time he had gone with black jeans and a red puffer vest and a black undershirt. He had a oddly scaled scarf wrapped around his neck too so she supposed that made up for his uncovered arms in his book. "You didn't have to stay here with me you know."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left my extremely attractive girlfriend to sit all alone in a dark park?"

"It's not that dark, yet, and I thought you where hungry."

"I am but it's better if I'm with you when I eat. So I'll wait." Lucy smiled at him and suddenly looked down. They where finally alone. It had seemed that every time she thought she had a opportunity to speak with him their friends had intruded. Though she supposed it was wishful thinking on her part for private time with Natsu in such a large group. But now...now she could talk with him. Though she really didn't want to. The butterflies in her stomach got worst.

"Besides," he started before she could, "we need to talk." His eyes where strangely intense and she looked away biting her lip. "Yes...we do. I..I have something to tell you. But I don't know where to start."

"Do you, or have you ever had a dick?"

"Natsu!? No!"

"Where you ever at anytime in your past a dude?"

"NO!"

"Thinking about becoming one?"

"HELL NO."

"Serial killer?"

"NO, no nothing like that!"

"Are you cheating on me with that Dan-dude or anyone else?" There was a very dark look at the mention of that name and eyes that seemed to faintly burn with a flame stare, unseeingly at her.

"Where are you getting these!? No, I do not like that man! He gives me the creeps. Who else would I be with anyway?" Natsu relaxes suddenly, a tension she hadn't even noticed before, easing as he leans back against the seat, taking her hand. "Then I don't think what you could tell me would change how I see you and especially how I feel about you."

She looks down at their hands then back up to him. "Natsu, I'm not exactly...human..."

"What? That's funny Luce. If your not human what are you? An Alien?"

"Well, no, not exactly. You see...I'm-" Lucy freezes and throws up a shield before an explosion wracks the area about them, sending chunks of cement flying.

"My, my. Looks like I've found a lost little kitten. Lucy Heartphilia, I wonder how much they would give me for returning your head? You have a tidy little bounty on your head sweetie. Could set a girl up for a good long time." Above them in the trees a white robed woman stood on a lamp post eyeing them in amusement. Her straight silver locks made her look very much like her name sake.

"Angel." Lucy spat.

"Ah. You know me, then? No matter, you and your pet human will be dead before it matters."

"You wish, bitch. WHoa~!" Lucy's train of thought was broken as she was pulled down a darken path away from her.

"Lucy...what's going on? Who is she?"

"He doesn't even know who we are does he? Keeping secrets are we? Oh...that's not a good foundation for a relationship." The voice echos around them.

"We can't out run her like this!"

"Why no-oh." He stops as he sees her lounging on another lamp post before them.

"Because it won't. Do drop that human guise. It's ugly and limiting. I'd at least like a challenge before I kill you."

"The hell is she talking about Luce?" Lucy sadly drops his hand and looks at him drinking him all in. She looked like a woman who expected the worst but was willing to face it head on. She was sure that even if she managed to defeat Angel...Natsu would not look at her the same way again. If he ever spoke to her again.

"I'm not human Natsu. I'm a mage. I come from another realm where magic and all the ideas this place is based around are real. This piss-ass excuse of a mage is also from there and she wants to fight me." Lucy couldn't bring her self to look at him. Nor could she afford to. Angel was a ruthless fighter who loved to play with her victims. She was a half wit and tended to take too many chances in fights. But she was a experienced battle mage with a vicious streak.

This would not necessarily be a easy fight, even more so now that she has someone to protect.

"Bold talk from a woman that's been hiding in Earth realm since her parents official state funeral."

"Seeing as you are connected to the rebellion that killed them you have no right to tell me about my actions, coward." Lucy snapped her fingers and drops her glamour, completely revealing her true form. long waist length luminous blonde hair and a general air of etherealness surrounded her. Her peaches and cream skin looked clearer more translucent, almost. Her brown eyes lightened on the edges to be more bronze.

Natsu's breath caught in his throat. He had ached to see her real form again, but it had been so long he had forgotten how it nearly forced him off his feet. Angel manifested a orb of power and proceeded to barrage the area with shots. Lucy moved with efficiency and grace as she dodged them to push him out of the way. She only hoped that Juvia,Gray or Gajeel would sense the power signatures and send the enforcers...but she couldn't depend on that.

She had to make sure that Angel was no longer a threat before...

Lucy's smacked roughly through the men's bathroom outer wall. For once she was quite thankful that she wasn't human...that would've snapped her spine at minimum.

"One fire at a time, Lucy." She chastises herself as she pushes herself up from the tiled floor between two urinals.

"Exactly where current establishment sympathizing filth like you deserve to be. Ah-hahaha- augh!" Lucy blasts her back in instinctual irritation smacking her into several trashcans down a path. "Skank." Sensing movement to her right and crumbling debris, she looks up into a set of concerned eyes.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy whispers softly.

"Are you ok?" he reaches out a hand to help her up. "I don't really get what the hell is going on but I do know she's attacking you, and I don't like that."

"Natsu, you need to get out of here, I will handle her. Find everyone else and stay..."

"LIKE HELL!"

"Natsu, don't be stupid!"

"NO YOUR the one being stupid. You think I'm going to just run away and leave my girlfriend here alone to fight some uppity bitch? She attacked US. We where having a great time today, and here she comes... I'm going to do whatever the hell I can to help you stop her."

"It's too dangerous, Natsu."

"I don't give a damn, Lucy. I am not leaving you." The firmness and the sincerity of the words coming from his mouth cause the young woman to pause.

This.

This was but one of the reasons why she loved the man in front of her, so much.

Loved? Yes. It was love and that terrified her. The last loves she had where taken...even now...HE might be taken...He was ill-equipped to be in such a situation, but without hesitation of questions about his own safety, he was here with her and even concerned about her well being. Words like "Helpless" and "Hopeless" never seemed to enter his vocabulary.

Some would call him foolishly naive.

Ignorant even.

But none of that was true. He's been through hell as well, had his fair share of hurts and pains, of situations not playing in his favor. But he choose to always focus on the positive, not because he was stupidly optimistic, but because it made his, and those around him, quality of life better. And even if only for a little while he could put a smile on you face with such observations, at least the pain that came wasn't without a counter balance.

The hope of better tomorrow. That the pain of today, won't last forever.

Smiling and fighting tears she takes his hand and she can't help but shiver as that familiar spark ignites between their hands and seems to travel up her arm making her feel abnormally warm. She had always chalked it up to chemistry and hormones between them. But...

What if it was more than that? Starting out of her thoughts she yanks Natsu out of the way of a laser of white light before responding with her own. "Keep her busy, Luce. I'll get close." Natsu murmurs as he allows the momentum of Lucy's pull to kick off a run.

Lucy frowns but nods absently as she focuses on Angel fully for the first time since she arrived. Bronze orbs hardening in anger, she got serious. Being Celestrially based, Lucy's attacks could take a while to summon, however she was favoring her fast spells. Things that she'd shied away from historically due to the damage they tended to do. Lucy began to use what was in her environment to fight. Battle mages where powerful not necessarily because they have strength, but because they where quick thinking and used their surroundings to their advantage in every situation. Lucy was raining lasers, Shooting no few herself in the form of a bow an arrow. She pulled water from the fountain and kept Angel from focusing too much on casting back by knocking her over with tidal waves. She was looking a bit worst for ware and she seemed a bit nervous. She'd either drown or be burned, horribly, with little chance of healing as the celestial power would burn her and immediately cauterize the wound, sealing it off instantly. With nothing to work with, health would be difficult to restore to the effected limb without scarring.

Angel was very proud of her pristine complexion and unblemished skin.

Angel, not really expecting much was caught off guard by the viciousness of Lucy's attacks, is at a momentary loss trying to come up with a equally formidable counter attack. Before leaving Jade, Lucy could not multi cast like that, and she was sure she couldn't have been practicing here...

***crack ***

Her train of thought is forcibly derailed by something very hard hitting her jaw, not only snapping her head to the right but also tossing her. Angel's body rag-dolls through a nearby tree.

Which was over 20 yrds away.

Lucy blinks. She knew Natsu was a fighter and very strong but...

Sitting up Angel stares at Natsu in shock and more than a little anger.

"You...dare mess up my face!? You WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE!?" Lucy tosses another force shock wave up side her head knocking her back a few paces, long enough for Natsu to move in again to lay in with a stunning combination of jabs, roundhouses and a uppercut.

Distantly she could feel someone working their way closer, their magic glowing brightly. Someone was coming...finally. She turned her eyes toward that direction for only a moment.

All it took was a moment. Next thing she sees is Natsu being tossed across the open park area crashing head first into the fountain, shattering several of the character statues in the process.

No.

"Natsu!?" Lucy teleports over to stand on the edge, eyes frantically searching the shallow depths.

No. No. NO!

He goes under and a pool of red rises to the surface, clouding the water.

_**"NATSU!?"**_ the cry is pulled from her throat before she realizes it was rising from her, she searches frantically for his familiar and comforting spark. Tears gather as she finds none. Her heart was breaking, she couldn't catch her breath, she couldn't think straight. It hurt...it hurt so much! She was empty...why was she so empty!?

She turns around to glare at the cackling behind her.

"Petty human, the fact that he dared, touch...me. He deserves it. He should've just ran like you said. This is why getting attached to humans are a bad idea, Lucy. I'm only doing this for you. Well, and the bounty on both you and Lockstier's heads among the dark guilds..."

Yes...**HER.** _SHE_ was the reason she hurt so much. _SHE_ was the reason why her mate 's touch was missing..._SHE_ was the cause. _SHE MUST **DIE.**_ Lucy walks forward glaring power crackling with anger. "I will kill you." She says in a deceptively soft voice.

"You could try, but I won't let you succeed." She stood up and brushed her robe off.

"I wasn't trying before." Lucy started to think of her nastiest spells. Her hands glow as she suddenly lashes out a golden whip. It wraps around a surprised Angel's neck and she's yanked down to the ground and dragged forward to Lucy's feet . The enraged woman promptly whips her back and sides with enough force that it would have broken a human's rib cage and arms. As it was Angel was too stunned to do much other than scream before she gets a shoe to her face sending her flying backwards and into a large tree. She could feel her body start to voice it's protest. She was getting more banged up than she bet on. She was starting to understand why every group sent for these girls before failed. She feels a searing spell slice into her side before the whip grapples her again and she's tossed through a tree. Before she can roll over the whip snaps into her side going off like a gunshot. This time she was sure she felt a couple of ribs snap.

_That's not enough...more she deserves MORE. Punishment. The pain...it hurts...SHE has to hurt... _a soft hissing fills Lucy's ears as the heat of her anger washes over her. Her eyes tear up even more and she's starts to have a hard time seeing. She's caught off guard as the earth beneath her feet turns very soft before a force push flattens her down on the once again hard concrete.

"Now, are you going to moan some more or can we continue?" Angel still taunts as she prepares another laser show. Lucy's heart suddenly feels calm and the pain lessens.

"OH yes, lets continue." the third voice is dark and smoky in it's tone. Lucy feels Natsu's spark, blink back into existence and suddenly flare up like a nuclear explosion at the same time all the water from the fountain flash boils and explodes outwards in a fantastical show of steam. A pair of glowing red eyes stare menacingly from amid the cloud. "I have much to pay you back for, bitch." Gone was the warm and comforting voice that Lucy had come to associate with Natsu. In it's place was one that was blistering in it's scorn, the heat of his anger radiated out from him in waves. This power, this overwhelming feeling of pressure...It should scare her. Terrify her . But all she could feel was happiness and comfort. She felt...safe. But that pressure was unheard of...

On Jade only one creature could cause such a feeling and you avoided crossing them at all costs. They where the top of the food chain in magic, age, and culture. To anger one was usually a death sentence and the council could rarely stop it. They held positions on all major Jade councils from top to bottom. But they hardly left Jade as they would be forced to remain in human form, and that form was generally felt by their kind to be stifling.

"You interrupted my relaxing day out with friends, insulted, attacked, and attempted to bully my girlfriend, and now you actually managed to make her cry."

Angel pales and begins to tremble as she starts thinking along the same lines as Lucy. He laughs softly. "And to think I was just going to rough you up a bit...you know until you ran off or simply passed out...now I might actually have to kill you. And I really wanted to avoid that..." around him a fiery aura taking on the form of a monumental fire dragon appears waving his pink locks. "Explaining deaths to the Enforcement Council is a hassle...but seeing as you had a large hand in the coup five years ago, killed, and caused many deaths, attacked, with the intention of killing my Chosen woman, and is still at large...I don't think they'll mind too much." He tosses the end of his scarf over his shoulder and some where along the way he lost his hat. He pulled out a Lacrimina badge. "And what really sucks for you as that as a special operative of the Draconian Embassy, I can enact justice in the absence of the Resident Regis."

Lucy stares in awe.

He was breath-taking.

Well, it seemed like she wasn't the only one with secrets.

They where going to have to have a very long talk when this was over.


	12. A candle's flicker

**Author's notes: **Working on Hawk after this, promise. This one just came out...so here. lol

**Bewitched 11:** _**A candle's flicker**_

The winds picked up golden locks and swirled them around a pair of awed, power filled, eyes.

Gods she was beautiful.

She was special.

She was his.

And he would tolerate no one else attempting to move in. In retrospect it was amazing that Dan lived. But then he had enough self control to realize that if he murdered the man in front of her so early on he might have failed in winning her regard. Now that he had it, at that point, he would be damned if he was going to let anything mess with his claim, thus this...Angel, needed to die.

Stepping out of the fountain, rubbing the back of his neck absently Natsu glares at the woman that had caused his minor irritation, the gash in his side sealing before Lucy's eyes. He glances down at his ripped shirt and jacket before shrugging and simply pulling it off. For a moment the runaway mage forgets what kind of situation they where in and obliges herself just a moment to stare. Lucy was quite familiar with Natsu's drool worthy physique before but it seemed just a bit more impressive somehow. Like some faint veneer of humanity had peeled away revealing something closer to what he really was. Strangely his scarf doesn't even look touched.

"I underestimated you." he chuckles easily as he pops bones back into place absently. "But, don't worry." His look darkens dangerously. "It won't happen again." Angel, to her credit, hadn't peed herself yet but she did seem to be battling with her bladder too.

"Dragon's don't occupy this realm anymore! You don't belong here! Leave us, this is a mage situation! Surely you understand that!"

Natsu ignores her and sides up towards Lucy wrapping a arm around her waist he gently nuzzles her hair, eyes never leaving his new prey. "Sorry, I had hoped today would be peaceful. But if you give me a few minutes I can make it up to you. Hmmm...You smell great." He then raises his voice answering the frantic woman absently, "Between mages. Yes. And one of said mage was under my protection...thus making it *my* problem as well."

_*Oh man why does he have to be so close! I need to focus! Wow...I didn't know there where that many muscles in the chest. Or that they where so _hard_... **NOT ON THAT! STUPID HORMONES!***_

Natsu stops, taking a deep breath and looks down at Lucy and smirks. "Hold whatever thought that is. I wouldn't want any witnesses... I have someone to finish." Casually, he lifts his hand and fires off a barrage of fire balls at the still stunned Angel. The screaming is startling, the cold look in Natsu's eyes tell Lucy that he wouldn't hesitate to take her out.

_*As much as I hate the Bitch...*_ Lucy looked at Natsu and spoke without thinking, perhaps just a bit too forcefully.

"Don't kill her." Mentally she winced. No one ordered a Dragon to do or not do *anything.* But she was in a bit of shock.

"She touched that which is mine with the intent to kill. She must be punished."

"You can punish her, without killing her." He sighs softly and kisses the back of my hand softly, with a practiced ease that hinted at his age better than she liked. "You're loosing that pleasing edge to your scent. Her death isn't worth that. I will not kill her, my Lady."

"Thank you..."

"On one condition." He smiles up at her from where he was till bent over her hand.

"Condition?" she blushes softly, mortal danger, for the moment, forgotten.

"No more secrets. No more running from me. Agreed?"

Running? Had she been running? Well...she supposed that was a good analogy. She had been very loose with attempting to define their relationship and even now shied away from certain aspects.

Damn.

He was right. She HAD been running. But could you blame her? Sighing softly she looks down away from those flickering orbs.

"Agreed."

Even out of the corner of her eye she could see his triumphant expression. Oh dear. Why did she think she'd just opened the gates to something?

Angel, perhaps thinking that she's got a chance had gotten up and was running. Both could feel her trying to pull down the shield she had erected. Natsu sighs. "She's running. Doesn't she know what that does to predators?" Lucy blinks remembering what happened the first time she turned him down for a date. Natsu had not found that a very good reason not to date him..

The hunt was on.

Natsu was a no holds barred kind of guy when it came to getting what he wants.

With Angel, he was still more than a little angry with her, and his desire to make his point clear rode him hard. Lucy frowns from her spot next to the destroyed fountain. Hoping he remembers his promise not to kill her. Sighing she takes off after both of them. It would be just like him to 'forget!' The ear piercing shrieks she hears tells her a lot. He didn't forget.

She walks up on a lone Angel, fallen and gasping for breath, both from her exertion and the fact that her legs seemed unable to hold her. She stares at Lucy as she arrives with a panicked expression. "Get him away!"

"Don't worry. Your legs are only broken. I promised my woman not to kill you. You should be thanking her, rather than ordering her to do anything..." Lucy looks around for the source of his voice but gives up as there are too many shadows in this area of the park. But she, somehow, had a general idea of his location and glares in that direction. Lucy looks at Angel. "Remove the shield. The Enforcement is waiting just out side. They can...protect you." She tries to ignore the snort of laughter echoing around her at that last comment.

"Not really, they can't. If I wanted to get to her. I could." Angel whimpers at the sound of his voice again.

"Be that as it may, you agreed not to kill her. She needs to stand trial. She's hurt more people than just me." Lucy says confidently as she feels the threads of the spell fall away and the hurried footsteps of the Enforcer units.

"It is as you say."

"Lucy-san!?"

"Lu-chan!?"

Lucy turned to be ran into by two azure headed friends.

"Juvia! Levy! I'm OK..Really."

"Where's Natsu-san? Is he alright?" Juvia looks around. The blonde fights the urge to laugh at that question. To anyone else that would be a normal, and perfectly sane question. "He's...around here somewhere..."

"*Gasp* Lucy-san!? You look beautiful!" Wendy is staring at her, with sparkling eyes. "You look like a Princess!" She carefully takes a lock of Lucy's hair in her fingers and stares at it in awe. Lucy blinks down at the girl and jumps as she feels a strong arm snake around her waist again. "Wendy, is still young. She was born here and so doesn't know as much, yet..remember she's just seeing your real form. Speaking of which... I'm glad I was able to see it again. Don't keep it away for so long, next time." She suppresses a shiver as his lips are brushing the outer shell of her ear. Then frowns. "again?' she didn't remember him EVER seeing her without her glamour.

He leans around her and pouts at is sister. "I like your concern...here it is your brother got all beat up and your looking at pretty hair." Wendy looks at him from head to toe. "Your healing just fine on your own. Look, even that gash you got is almost completely gone." she pokes a area right under his rib with one glowing finger causing him to hiss slightly. "There. Just to make sure your intestines seal well. I don't want you getting sick."

"Thanks Wendy. You should check on Lucy."

"I'm fine Natsu, I just..."

"Went through a few brick walls and a couple of trees." he mutters darkly. "You will allow Wendy to check you out."

Not liking his tone in the least, "You will not start ordering me around!" Lucy snaps back. Wendy blinks and quickly pulls Lucy away as she sees Natsu's eyes dilate suddenly.

"AH! Lucy-san, come here, I don't mind it's no bother at all!" She sees where Natsu would've followed if the captain of the Enforcement unit, Lahar, didn't stop him to ask some questions. Typical, they ask the dragon before the victim anything.

"Lucy-san. Are you really alright?" The young girl stares at her searchingly. Lucy blushes faintly. "My back's one big bruise...but otherwise I am fine. You shouldn't worry so much."

"I'm only worried because Natsu is upset...that's rare. But when he does usually only Dad can deal with him."

"Oh. Alright. He'll calm down." Wendy looks at her skeptically as she motions for her to turn around and Lucy feels the tell tail cooling sensation of a low level healing spell going off as well as a full body scan. "You know what we are now, don't you?" Lucy looks down.

"I do, now. But I didn't before. I'm such a fool. I should've known!"

"I take it you don't interact with dragons a lot. There is no reason to have known. He has many more years of practice looking, acting, even feeling human. They kind of beat it into us early."

"What makes you think that I'm not around dragons often?"

"You started poking a irritated one with one of the few subjects they don't take lightly." The

"I don't understand." The glow fades.

Wendy comes around to look up at Lucy.

"Look. Natsu's a male dragon that's staked a claim on you. You where attacked and hurt while under his protection. He's gotten really good at controlling his temper, usually, (unless it's Grey) but the situation as it stands right now is only going to agitate him. I understand how you feel. You think he's being high handed and rude. But look at it as a male dragon would see it right now. He just finished handling one threat, is attempting to tend to his woman and be assured of her safety when not only does more males than he's comfortable with start surrounding you, but you challenge his claim to your well being in front of them." Levy looks contrite but nods in agreement with Wendy. "I know it's weird but that's how they think." Levy assures her.

Lucy blinks in surprise. "So...wait. All of this is upsetting him now? Aww...I don't get any of this." Juvia shakes her head. "It explains so much..."

Wendy smiles. "They don't teach any of this is school, no. Natsu doesn't get that you don't understand what's going on in many cases and just keeps on. It's one of the reasons we kept asking to meet you. But he had already started his hording instinct and aside from a fight we wouldn't have really had chance to meet you before he did something you didn't understand and possibly make things not work. I took it upon myself to ask you to come to dinner because I know Natsu wouldn't deny you something you would want to do. He just wouldn't tell you because he wants to keep you for himself."

"But you're his family. You're not a threat." Wendy just laughs.

"I know that and you know that. But a males instincts are sometimes hard to fight. I guess it also didn't help that the first time dad saw a picture of you he started talking about how much of a hottie you where."

"Your family sounds interesting..." Lucy couldn't help but stop and inspect Wendy a bit harder.

"They are, but I wouldn't have them any other way."

" ...are you...by chance related to..?"

"That's our mom. She got into contact with you to help keep you safe."

Levy smiles. "And I was around in case you started asking questions. As a dragon's mate and also a mage, I could've helped you with any odd questions. Unfortunately, you didn't seem to be thinking of asking any."

Lucy sighs and looks down.

She felt stupid.

She had fallen right into each one of their plans and hadn't had a clue. If they had been enemies where would she be now?

Normally she was a very observant woman, and prided herself on putting all the pieces together before anyone else could and here she was having everything explained her to like a child.

She didn't like this feeling.

Being wrong about people meant bad things. She feels the uneasiness begin to spread about her being. Levy, perhaps reading some of this there gently takes Lucy's hand. "Hey. Hey. It's ok. He forbid us to tell you. He wanted to win you of his own power. For you to like HIM and not feel obligated to respond due to his station. Don't be so hard on yourself. He hid as much as...well as much as I'm sure you did." Lucy winced faintly at that. She had her there. Had he been a normal human the tables would probably have been turned.

Lucy thinks and looks over at the presently disgruntled face of her boyfriend. As attractive as he looked right now she preferred his happy face and missed it already. Natsu was never a overbearing person without being on some level afraid and he's usually never afraid for himself unless it has to do with his personal relationships. He was afraid of loosing me, maybe...?

"So...what can I do to make him feel better?"

"That's simple." Levy and Wendy smile.

* * *

Natsu growls for the tenth time since this line of questioning started. Just his luck he gets the "Thorough Captain" Lahar.

"Your sure she didn't mention anything about the whereabouts of the rest of the group?"

"Yes."

"What about the Ms. Heartphilia?"

"What about her?" he bristles immediately. The Enforcer immediately froze and choose his words with the utmost care. "Could she have heard something about their whereabouts?"

"No."

"How can you be sure sir? I-I mean fr-from what you where saying they where fighting...before you interfered..."

_*Growl *_ "Because I was with her the entire time. Look, are we done yet?"

"We have some questions for Ms. Heartphilia."

"I don't really want you bothering her."

"I-I'm sorry, sir. But it must be done." he turns to look at the woman in question and something about the way he looks at her just doesn't sit right with the fire dragon.

Before he can snap at the man, arms wrap their way around his waist and warm vanilla invades his senses. "I'm sorry officer. But she did not say anything about her companions other than that they wanted me dead or alive." she slides around to Natsu's right side, causing him to instinctively lift his arm to wrap around her. "But she mentioned something about bounties being on my head. To be honest, that's a little disturbing that the underworld wants me dead so." Something about her tone the way she curled against him and looked up through her bangs...as if looking for protection. "I'm a little worried for my safety." The Captain is staring at her a little too hard as he nods. "O-of course ma'am! We will do everything in our power to stop them! Perhaps you should go back to Jade realm to be put under better protection?" An ever so subtle squeeze tells Natsu what she thinks about that.

Not that he'd allow her to go anyway.

"That's unnecessary. She's under my protection. Or are you saying that I'm not strong enough to keep my woman safe?" the soft growl at the end had the man snapping back. "No sir. It's just..."

"I...would feel safer with people I know. Maybe we can arrange something here. Thank you for the offer, however." The man nods. She looks up at Natsu through her lashes. "I'm..a bit tired, and hungry...can we go?" Lucy feels the tenseness in his shoulders leave as she continued to subtlety snuggle.

"Yeah... Wendy knows where I parked, go with her I'll follow in a bit." she nods quietly before walking off with Wendy, Levy and a anxiously waiting Juvia. Lucy grins and winks at the girls, "Your right. That was easy."

He finishes up a few things and turns to leave after watching the Enforcer units repair everything that's been damaged and remove memories. One in particular was blushing and being spoken by a mildly fussing Erza. If Natsu remembered correctly he was the head of the local undercover unit and his dark blue hair and red tattoo always made him stand out. Natsu stretches and sighs before turning to walk to the parking lot. Passing by a lamp post Grey smirks at him before falling in line with him.

"Sucker."

"Maybe. But I now have a very good excuse for us to move in together. Maybe if it all goes well next week I'll announce it at the dinner my parents are making us go to."

Grey stares at him. "You are something else."

"I'm not done with my hunt. All of you just assumed I was. " he shrugs casually.

"Have you always been this conniving?"

"And this is why you couldn't handle someone like Lucy. She's brilliant and your not that great at out thinking her."

"And you are?"

The dragon just lifts a brow at him.

"OK. Fair enough...so far. But she's not stupid."

"No but she doesn't know how Dragon's think and act. And that is to my advantage. I've fought my instincts longer than most would have, and after this I'm not sure if I can continue to do so. Sharing a home would help me fight the drive to mate for a little while...but it's not likely to last long. I want her to come to me of her free will."

"Most Dragons just take that which is they desire. Your different how?"

"Even if I was attempting to herd her towards me in our courtship, she did have the right to deny me and hiding witch or not, she could have used magic in attempt to deter me."

"That could simply be her integrity."

Natsu shakes his head at that and chuckles.

"No, earlier today when she was startled by Levi, her magic levels spiked then plummeted. She was biting back a spell. Never once has she felt that way in regards to me. If she really was adverse to me or felt me to be a threat, she would've done the same to me." He looks ahead as they exit the gates of the park. The girls are standing by the cars talking.

"Your creepy you know that? Sometimes I think your a idiot. Others..."

"What'd you call me Ice-prick!?"

"Yeah...whatever, Ash-brain!" Levi, who was standing with Gajeel sighs. "They never stop..." Lucy and Juvia have both returned to their 'mortal' forms and smile at that. After a little debate they agreed to meet up at Fairy Tail for a drink before calling it a night. Lucy had attempted to get back into the car with Erza only to be stopped by Levy and pushed towards a very familiar red jeep."Wait, but."

"He still needs the assurance..."

"You're acting like he's a child! I may not know how old he is but I'm pretty sure it's older than that!"

"Just come on. A fifteen minute ride won't kill you. It'll make life at Fairy Tail a lot calmer. Don't. Fight. It!" She shoves hard causing Lucy to stumble forward towards the open door. Lucy was then pulled into the red jeeps passenger seat by a smiling Wendy who was leaning out of the back seat.

"Wai~t! oof!" he sighs softly as he looks evilly at a grinning Levy.

"Lucy-san, we have plenty of space... I'm fine back here. I don't take up much space."

"Ah...alright. Sure.." she looks nervously as Erza drives off with Juvia and Gray sitting in the back talking. They both wore serious expressions and for a moment Lucy hoped that they where figuring things out.

"At least she's listening now." Natsu says carefully into the quiet car.

"Yes. She's been worrying over it the entire week even if she'll never admit to it. But I can tell." There is silence again and Lucy shifts uncomfortably. "Your Mother is Ms. Grandeeny...isn't it?"

Natsu blinks in surprise.

Wendy nods. "She figured it out earlier, Natsu. Mom kinda made contact about a week and a half ago..."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah...Lucy's kind of an adviser for the Enforcers, now..."

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Why do you think?" Wendy frowns at her brother from the rear-view mirror, eyes faintly a-glo. She looked too much like their mother at that moment. "It was the easiest way to help keep her safe..." Lucy softly coughs.

"I...am here...you know...in case you guys care."

"Are you implying that I couldn't keep her safe?" There's a thump on the steering wheel.

"Yep. Just sitting in the passenger's seat..."

"I'm saying that we needed to help keep up with her to prevent you from going out of control if something happened to her."

"...who apparently doesn't matter. Great. Juuuuust great." Lucy huffs faintly and looks out the window. Natsu scrubs a hand through his hair and sighs. He had hoped they had stayed out of it but his hopes where in vain. Glancing over he feels the first beginnings of worry. Lucy was sullenly staring out of the passenger window. He hadn't wanted his family to get involved because he wanted her to adapt to the idea of them in a open an honest relationship...not her being entrapped and repeatedly tricked.

Sure he did his fair share of manipulation of the situations...but only to give himself a fighting chance of winning her...not to make sure she was constantly tracked. Though he couldn't argue with Wendy's logic...already he could see where his consideration made him more volatile than usual. Silently groaning he leans tilts his head forward in irritation, shoulders hunched. He didn't want this to be a issue...but he could clearly see that it was going to be one. He could feel Lucy simmering silently at this point in the front seat. The shock of it all wearing off in a rush leaving her time to think about him and everything that was ever done.

"Luce, I don't want you to get any funny ideas..."

"Oh?"

Oh no she was already on one word responses. Think fast Dragneel.

"That's why I wanted us to talk today. I figured after a day of fun we could have a nice conversation. I mean...I knew you where a Mage from the first moment I saw you and that you where really strong!"

"Wait, you KNEW from the first!? HOW?" Natsu freezes.

"AH...well I kinda saw you..."

"Oh my G- your a peeper!?" Lucy clutches at her coat as she envisions, almost comically, a large red dragon wrapped around her apartment building with one massive eye pressed against her bedroom window. Everyone else freaking out and, somehow, she's the only oblivious one as she changes her clothes.

Stop it! You're trying to stay angry not laugh~!

"What? NO. When I first walked into the office! I saw YOU as you really are. I felt your power."

"I was wearing a glamour all my vents where closed. That's impossible."

"No it's not. I'm a dragon and I've heard some things in my time...anyway it's not impossible! At first you did look normal. Mortal. But then as we talked it was like you changed right before my eyes. You looked so beautiful...I wasn't prepared for it...and almost forgot which form I was in." He mumbled, blushing as he turned off the interstate towards the main part of the city.

Lucy stopped and remembered:

* * *

~_*He hands her an envelope and the data pad to sign. "I have an express delivery. I just need your signature Miss...~" He lets the sentence trail off meaningfully as he eyes her jovially._

_Lucy's lips twitch almost into a real smile at the obvious fishing. On Jade people who meet in passing often never exchanged names, but rather called people by their job. Names held power and created bonds. Giving out ones complete name, be it your soul name or not, was simply not done. Birthdays where even more private. If Names could create life bonds birthdays could give that person a deep leeway into your life. Perhaps even a kind of control if they are strong enough. You could never fully be rid of someone who knew all those things about you. She had to break herself of that habit she realized. This was not Jade and people lacked power and understanding, and so freely gave their names here. Fighting her 500yr ingrained instincts she smiles._

_"Lucy." She hands him back the pad after signing. He takes the bulky machine and goes to type in her name on the key pad. "What's the last name?" he asks casually. Almost too casually. Something in his tone actually had her hesitating and looking at him closely. Seeing no malice and feeling no magic she nods. "Heartfilia." He types it in a soft smile gracing his features. Feeling just a bit bold Lucy crosses her arms. "What should I call you? Mr. Deliveryman?" He chuckles and tips his cadet cap. "Natsu Dragneel. I'm the regular driver on this route so you'll see a lot of me." Lucy couldn't quite describe the sudden fluttering in her heart area at the sound of his name. Coughing nervously she smirks."Well, until tomorrow then."_

_"Yeah..." Natsu turns to leave and nearly runs into the door causing just a bit of scramble. After a second of fumbling the man manages to actually get it to cooperate and allow him out. With one last embarrassed smile thrown her way he disappears.*_~

* * *

"My name...my name it's when you heard my name~!" Lucy nearly accused.

"Yes. I was immediately drawn to you but...I needed to know more. When you said your name...that's when I *saw* you and my soul said you where mine. I...couldn't I couldn't walk away. I know you felt something too." Lucy suddenly looks down and away.

"I thought it was butterflies from seeing a handsome Earthland male. Hormones."She mutters her cheeks turning red. "I didn't have time for guys before."

Wendy keeps her mouth shut. She thinks that somehow they've forgotten about her. She was not going to do anything to draw attention. They needed to talk.

"And now you do...and fate brought you to me. Lucy, you gotta understand. We are a very old race. Our instincts are strong. I have been fighting them for sometime when it comes to you, and I don't regret it. I was going to explain everything today. I swear." he parked in a empty space around the side of Fairy tail. and turned to look at her. "Nothing I have said or done in regards to our relationship I've ever lied about. I'm...of an age now that my instincts are strong but my impulse control is amazing. Do you know how many times I've had to stop myself from kidnapping you and taking you home with me? Where I know you'd be safe and well cared for? Where my magic literally floats through the air and would help our bond? And then tonight..." his left hand still holding the steering wheel clinches suddenly, knuckles turning white. "Lucy, after tonight I don't think I can let you go home."

Lucy had listened and watched as Natsu's intensity built as he remembered and his instincts obviously churned with the need to act. Puzzle pieces began to click suddenly. He ruthlessly ran off as much competition as he could, proving his superiority to her in subtle ways. Providing for her. The few other dates she actually managed to go on usually ended suddenly as she was aware on some level that they where not right.

They weren't Natsu.

Strangely many of those men still ran screaming from the sight of her. Now it makes sense...

His eyes where intense and unwavering. But when he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his heart, his hold was gentle. "I guess I didn't tell you who or what I was because I wanted you to like...love me for me. I didn't want you to be scared away because of what I am...who I am. I know what happened on Jade...and who helped. Please understand. I am trying." Sighing softly she looks at him and smiles faintly.

"I...believe you." She looks down at his hand. "You have been kind and very understanding. I...guess I should've asked more questions."

"Not when you have a history you would not like to discuss."

"And on that note I'm still starving and I could go for a meat bun from Mira!" Wendy piped up and climbed over her brother, out of the jeep and into the cafe leaving the couple on their own. Lucy giggles softly and blinks as Natsu's suddenly around the car opening the door for her. She smiles her thanks and shyly takes his hand as a thought occurred to her.

"I thought I was better at hiding my form than this."

"Don't worry about it. We've been trained to appear human in every way possible since birth."

"But you knew what I was, right?"

"Yeah. I did, so?"

"Great...now I need to train more."

"Look it's not that big of a deal. I promise, I knew you'd tell me when you where ready. Besides I have a little more practice than you."

"Wait, how old **are** you?"

"Eh about 1000."

" "About~!?" You don't KNOW!? OH GOD. I'm dating someone old enough to be my father!"

"Uh the first hundred or two is kind of a blur...we're not really out side of infancy until about 150...and we're not really processing time until about 200...so yeah. Those first two hundred years don't really count to dragons." Natsu smiles and pats her arm soothingly. "It's not that bad..."

"That still makes you almost 900! I'm only 500!"

"If it helps any I lead a really sheltered life. Mom didn't let me out much."

"I don't buy that."

"Aww babe...I promise, it'll be alright." He guides her into the cafe where she makes a bee line for the counter.

"I need one chocolate chip cheesecake."

"One slice slice of chocolate chip cheesecake coming up." Lisanna says curiously.

"No, no, I need one chocolate chip cheesecake."

"Like...the entire cake?"

"Yes. The whole thing."

"uh..."

Natsu sighs softly. Considering that he was very young for his kind he could not identify with her problem but he could admit that he could see where she would be upset. Mages, while long lived didn't live too far beyond a thousand at best. Dragons could, and did, live much longer. They and elves where very close in the length of their lives. Eyeing Lucy he remembered her sans her glamour and smirks. She had elven ancestry...and she almost smelt as young as Wendy...

Almost.

Not really because that's just...ugh.

Which means she pulled more from her ancestor than even she's aware. He laughs at the iorny of it all. His dad HAD been right. It was a elf. He could just see himself eating those words now. Shaking his head he looks at Lissanna. "Can you pack all but two slices up? Her eyes are bigger that her stomach can handle."

"Is not! I am in the mood to eat ALL of this!"

"I'm sure you are..."

"Don't patronize me~!"

"I"m not I'm just making sure we can transport the rest later."

"You'll see."

* * *

Damn him.

He was right, after the first two pieces she wondered how Erza never got sick. But it HAD made her feel a little better. She glared as Natsu made space in the little fridge for the other pieces.

Looking around in slight defeat she sighs. Lucy had figured that Natsu would not allow her to go home. He had pretty much told her as much earlier. She just didn't think he'd be so...militant. Looking back at Natsu. "Did you really have leave me in Fairy Tail to go back and get "The Den?" I'm sure I would've been alright waiting for you at home. It's just next door."

Natsu's eye twitches faintly."No."

He had been a bit curt when she kept pushing to go home. Wendy was given a ride by Levy and Gajeel. All of whom suggested she submit at least for the night.

"Salamander just had a scare and a challenge. He's not going to be to terribly nice about being so understanding right now. I wouldn't push it."

But she being ever so stubborn, and perhaps a bit miffed that she fell for everything and was presently being moved around at his whim, was still poking.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him it was more that her instilled habit of taking care of herself was chaffing at the sudden concern from a outside source.

A source that had, on some level, betrayed her trust.

Though that wasn't fair either as she had lied by omission as well. Which did nothing to make her mood any better. Pursing her lips she stares off blankly at the wall deep in thought.

The Den was extremely tiny. Neither could get very far from the other and that suited him just fine. Had he taken her back to his house his father would've made sure to needle him and the estate was large, she could've attempted to disappear during the confusion. This was the best possible solution. He could feel her irritation simmering just below the surface and it did nothing to soothe his own. He had not gotten a chance to eliminate the threat. The threat that was larger than one pathetic excuse for a battle mage. It didn't help that his own Mother had spied on him and provided a sense of protection for his mate...

Alright, he supposed that he could see why she would do that. He was hording her a bit. Looking up at Lucy he couldn't help but smile at her expression.

_*as if the wall itself was at fault._* Shaking his head he walked towards her. She'd been closed off and almost cold to him. It's not that he didn't fault her but he only wanted to melt that ice and get back that gentle companionship of before. This was battle mage Lucy, and though she was hot, capable, dangerous, and smart he didn't want her as such when it was just him. Carefully he pulled her hands out of their crossed position and pulled her coat off. Though he liked this new coat, he was rather partial to her cape. It looked more *her.* Walking over he hangs it on the coat rack. He feels her wary eyes and he makes a show of brushing a hand down the arm seams.

"For such quick work, they are sturdy spells. Though I think I'll add an armor one tomorrow."

"I can do that."

"I know. But I want to." He feels her bristle again and sighs. He wished he could bring back his easy calm, knowing it would soothe her as well. But tonight had shot all of that happening to hell. "I'm not helpless. I don't like depending on someone to protect me."

"Because you may be betrayed." He nods. "I know. I can't...won't do that."

"I don't know that."

"Don't you?" steady green eyes challenge her. Their bond was vibrating but no pain of distrust. Her lip service was more for herself than him. "I would know here." he pats his chest over his heart. "So would you. No pain. No...searing heat of anger rushing through you. Just...you and me...and our connection."

Lucy touches her heart and looks away. "We're...bonded?"

"Yes. It began New Years and has been ever deepening since." He walked back towards her.

"That's why you where around more...why you always seemed to know where I was. The pain from Monday..."

"All was because of that. Yes." he takes her arms and forces them open and pulls her close. "I am not attempting to be high handed or controlling. But I just found you and I can't afford to loose you. Can you...for one night simply trust what your heart is telling you and not push to leave?"

"I'm not weak."

"No, you aren't. You did most of the damage to Angel yourself. I simply made it hard for her to escape." He smiles and nuzzles her cheek. He could feel her emotions in the back of his mind un-wind ever so slightly.

"So...what now?"

"Now, we get ready for bed and go to sleep." He smiles down at the top of her bed. "I'll give you first crack at the bathroom and tub."

"This place isn't big enough for a tub."

"Sure it is. You just have to readjust what you think of as a tub."

* * *

Apparently a large wooden barrel of sorts, that was water proofed and had a door and a seat inside was a tub. After she filled it and sank in...she found it surprisingly relaxing. She was sure she could feel Natsu now...his presence not far at all from the room. Sinking down she stared at her hands. She was bonded...to a dragon. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant but she's pretty sure that bonds where not far from being a life long commitment. Closing her eyes she winced.

*_Like marriage!? Oh dear...he'll expect me to marry him! I'm not sure if I'm ready for that~! But...it's not like he'll let me go see other men...*_ She's sure that the part behind her eyes that she had identified as Natsu suddenly perked and she could swear she heard a growl from beyond the bathroom door.

_*I'll take that as a no. Wait...how would he know?*_ Then suddenly, the thought occurred to her that maybe the bond shared a bit more than emotions. Shivering she sinks further into the bath.

Natsu lounged on the small couch and sighs as he felt her attempt to close off. She was a smart girl and it didn't surprise him that she would pull back at that realization. Smoothly rolling to his feet he found a large shirt for her to sleep in. Lightly tapping on the door he hears her splash as if startled. "I have a large shirt for you. Where do you want me to leave it?"

"Ah...next to the door is fine!" she hurries out. Grinning he smiles and does just that. No less than ten minutes later he hears the door crack open and sees a slender arm snake out of the opening and snatch back the garment. Natsu chuckles as he prepares for his turn in the bath. He could still see blood stains on his shorts and rather liked the idea of not keeping the offending items around to further offend his nostrils and Lucy's emotions. Turning around as the door opens Natsu freezes at the sight she made. Clad in little more than one of his large shirts she stood there pulling her hair over her shoulder to braid, glamour gone. He just stares dumbfoundedly until she blinks and glares. "What!? No reason to hide now is there?" she snaps.

"I'm going to go to sleep." she huffs and stomps her way up the mini staircase to the loft. He couldn't help but laugh causing her to stop and glare. "What's so funny?"

Natsu looks at the shirt he gave her and continues to grin. "I'm just looking at how appropriate my choice of apparel is." Blinking Lucy looks down at her chest and sees the words plastered on a black shirt with a moon background:

"Never go to bed angry, stay awake and plot revenge."

He watches as she bristles again. "I'm not that petty!"

"Never said you where." She growls at him. Natsu blinks. That was pretty convincing...surely she wasn't...narrowing his eyes a bit. She could be. It would explain her temper. A smile returned to his face as he shrugs. "Alright, I'll be up when I'm done."

"Please, don't, I'll be fine." Pausing a bit longer she glares at him. "I am not your mate."

"No you aren't." Nodding in satisfaction she marches the rest of the way and flops down on the plush mattress up top.

_*Yet.*_ Lucy isn't sure if that was out loud or not.

She's already asleep even as he gathers her close.

The next morning Natsu opened his eyes and looks down and sighs softly. He could feel her body desperately attempting to adapt to the influx of power. Last night's fight and the newness of their bond had created a occurrence that he wasn't sure was going to happen. Often times it was called "The Rush" for lack of a better term. Her power, thinking that he had been successfully taken out, had pulled quite a bit from him in a effort to seek comfort and reassurance while she laid the smack down on the one who caused his harm. It was a normal draconian event that wasn't that big of a deal, physically.

For dragons.

Her being a mage had meant that she had a huge influx of very potent power, though her fey heritage helped. Had she been simply a mage she probably would've passed out before leaving the Park. That meant she would be doing lots of sleeping...and a lot of meat eating to compensate.

She would kill him.

He couldn't control the nature of the bond. They bonded simply by being in each other's company. He didn't initiate anything...well except the kiss. That had helped. But, somehow, he couldn't bring himself to worry too much. Their bond was, for the first time, happy and humming in contentment. He knew he'd have questions to answer now that she's calmed down but he'll enjoy the peace and comfort of holding his mate close while he can.

* * *

Igneel grumbled. "He came home took his "Den" and left again! After what happened yesterday you'd think he'd want to keep her here!"

"You just want to meet her." Grandeeny looks up from her reports. Why her mate had decided to simply use her office as a break room she'll never know.

"Can you blame me? Did you see what had happened to that Angel chick? That means that Natsu choose himself a fighter. Then you still have those people after her..."

"And who was the one to tell me to trust him?"

"Using my own words against me just isn't fair, woman."

"Double standards aren't either so I think we're even. Think of it this way. He'll be calmer now that he's with her. But she's going to want to go back to her house, I'm not sure he'll be back anytime soon. He might make himself at home in her apartment until she agrees to come live with us."

"She's gonna fight that."

"I know that, you know that, and I think, he knows that. He's going to have to come up with someway to get her to agree with him. His Den is but the first step. There are spells of protection all about it but it is but a substitute den." Grandeeny frowns and sighs.

That also meant that he would want to move out and start his own house soon. Part of the dragon queen chaffed at that. Though she knew this day would arrive she had hoped for a bit more time. But then that could just be her motherly instincts...

Igneel smiles gently at his wife. "Love, he's grown up. It's normal for him to wish to move on to his own place. We knew that would be happening eventually, regardless of his mating status. This just helped it along. He was already eyeing that patch near the lake. He always played there as a child."

"I know...it's just the mother in me, I guess."

He takes her hand and holds it. "We still have many years yet on Wendy, but you now have a new daughter and she'll need your help to understand everything. You know Natsu and I kinda suck at that." The dragon queen blinks at that, not having considered that yet. From what she read on the reports Lucy might already be changing...the poor dear will be in for a shock when the physical manifestations start.

* * *

Sitting up and groaning faintly Lucy grumbles as the sun hits her face. She was still tired...but her desire to eat over rode that. She smelled food. Meat, actually...her stomach churned in excitement at what those smells promised. Hesitantly she makes her ways downstairs, stumbling along the way. She eyes the kitchen area and sees Natsu wearing only boxers and his apron as he works away in the kitchen. Looking over the tiny cast iron stove (which, incidentally, was a candy apple red) had been turned on sometime that night and through the glass front she could see a fire merrily burning. She could tell a few logs had been removed from the woodpile next to it. She didn't remember it being lit last night...

"Morning." still hazy brown eyes swing back to the grinning male. "I made some breakfast if you're interested." He holds up a plate before placing it on the two person table beneath the stairs.

Natsu had to remind himself that she needed food and to allow her to come down on her own. Natsu watched as she came down the next few steps and stood before the table he had set her plate on. Her braid was messed up with little fly-a-ways everywhere and her drowsy and perhaps slightly grumpy eyes said it all.

She was so cute.

She yawned.

Morning breath and all.

He simply gave her a small glass of juice and watched as she sat down and picked at the food. The effects of the Rush from the night before hit her hard. He's pretty sure he remembers Lucy saying she was a morning person. This grumpy barely coherent person was probably not her normal M.O. He watched as she picked at the Latkes before dipping them in the apple sauce and sour cream and proceeded to eat. He watched her eyes light up and something very familiar flicker there. fixing his own plate he quickly sat down to get a better view. She had stabbed a sausage and was eating with much more of a appetite. Every time she found something new on the plate she liked that strange flicker would flash behind her eyes. Like a candle flame attempting to light itself. He itched to force her to look at him so he could get a better look. But he knew better. He needed to bide his time for now. He would make himself happy with the small pool of power he felt growing in him, for the moment. It felt like a cool and clear, windy, night sparkly, deceptively delicate in it's subtlety.

Lucy was on her last latke when she blinks and seems to really realize what's going on. "Morning." she mumbles as she finally slows down to enjoy the cool feeling of the cream on her tongue. Natsu smiles happily at her. "I take it you like those? I was taking a chance." He watches as she nods excitedly then swallows before answering: "They're really good!" Natsu blinks suddenly and grabs her chin and tilts her face just a bit.

"HEY! What are you doing!?" Normally warm brown or bronze eyes flare dangerously towards the brighter edge of gold at him and the fussing mouth he currently held between his fingers had changed. Little tiny fangs flashed at him as she attempted to berate him for his sudden rough handling. A hand smacks him upside his head. "Let me go!"

He does.

Sitting back in her chair she huffs. "What's your problem!?" While now awake she wasn't any less grumpy it appeared. Which was understandable. Her power was...adapting, making space for his. His was not a easy power to hold it could burn and scorch as easily as it could warm and comfort. But he couldn't resist...she...she had pulled more power than she realized last night. He ignored her anger and gently stroked down the side of her faintly puzzled face. He looked into eyes that continued to flicker and dim and waver like a candle flame attempting to grow in intensity with her irritation. He couldn't help the jolt of possessive pride that stabbed at his heart at the sight or the matching grin pulling at his lips.

_*Yes...*_


	13. Bewitched World Info

_Sorry, not a chapter working on Hawk at the moment. Half way through but I looked at all my notes on this AU (and several of my others) and I know that I can't 'Show n' Tell' it all in the story, efficiently. So I figured I'd put some of what I have in this Short Info shot as well as give you general character bio's and basic information. Maybe it'll help clarify a few things. _

**Jade vs. Earth-land**

Jade exists along side Earth-land in a different dimension. Magic is more easily accessed in this realm than on Earthland making it a rich eco-system for all things magical. If one where to compare mages reared on Earth-land to ones from Jade even if the Jade mage was stronger the Earth-land mage would likely be more efficient in magic use. Jade is has just as diverse ecosystems as Earth-land but the difference lies in how the societies developed therein. Jade is largely untouched and even though there are many, many cities with millions of people the houses, buildings, and areas are all usually built around the trees, lakes and rivers the city planners ever working to remain harmonious with the environment as it is seen as a supply for magic. Many fear that messing with it too much would cause magic to turn on them. It is not uncommon to find houses built around ancient trees or Castles with rivers running through them. Earth-land with it's lost of magical understanding has changed many things when their population began to grow and thus the face of Earth-land was dramatically altered often stagnating the magic in areas. In some of the more ancient areas of the world you can find the patterns and grids that was often whispered to the people about the best possible placements. Unfortunately, many of those who could hear the whisperings of magic with any hand in urban planning have long died out or the blood had thinned to the point of no return leaving Earth-land a almost, artificially, beautiful realm in the more urban areas and a precarious balance in the few places left untouched.

**Dragons**

Dragons are a ancient race that jokingly call themselves "Civilized Barbarians." They have a fairly complex society and 'game' of manners that come into effect to help them curb their more basic instincts. Many millinea ago the Dragons saw where society was going and, taking a page from their Fey co-habitators, began to lay down rules, a sense of etiquette to help them live more harmoniously with all the creatures of the world. It was essentially a way of acting, that creatures who lacked their instincts could learn and effectively interact with a Dragon without too much fear of unknown responses. Due to the years it's become more than a social construct and something like a cause and effect response from the magic for dragons. Some even say that the Etiquette has a life of it's own and will deal out punishments to those who do not follow it or that it was a price the Dragon's paid for their ability to make such a drastic bodily shift. However, there is no real proof that this has happened, in either case. Dragons are distant cousins to Wyverns but are as dissimilar as a human from a ape; more than 80% genetic match but the minds are not quite the same. Rather like a Adult attempting to deal with a violent two year old. They do not deal well with each other. Wyverens are often violent, needlessly and would eat anything that moves. The Mythological 'dragons' found in Earth-land fairy tales are based off these, as most Dragons by the time those tales where written had either long left the realm or where firmly in human form by that time. Dragons are a very diverse lot looking like anything from a walking armor or bonfire to a Eastern or Western styled and no few things in between. Powers are equally diverse though tend to largely sway towards things found in the natural world but are not limited to only five elements. Dragons are instinctual and very much in tune with nature and often are found living harmoniously with it in every climate.

**Elves**

There are two kinds: Light &amp; Dark. A branch of the Fey (like Nymphs, Pixies, Faries and the like) they are second in age of existence only to the Dragons. Their system of manners is equally complex but very well known and is accepted as the standard for etiquette all across the realm of Jade. Dark elves are no more evil than Light elves are good. They exist as a balance of the other. A common saying on Jade in explanation is: "Where there is light there is also darkness and thus a bit of each lie in the other and without the each other they cease to exist." Their affinity with all things magical is very well known and they are surprisingly highly adaptable allowing them to live in almost any climate, and use any magic of their choosing sometimes even being known to switch during their lifetimes. They are often priests &amp; Priestesses due to their affinity and sensitivity to the magic and otherworldly realms.

**Glamours:**

_(Ryleeunicorn sorry, hun. This will be a repeat for you but I thought others would like to know, too.)_

Lucy and Juvia wear a very, very mild glamour because they already look like non magical Earthland humans. Towards the beginning where they where talking about "ether vents" was in reference to how magic constantly flows in and out of their body. Kind of like magically holding their breath. By doing so they loose a bit of their 'glow.' Basically if they didn't do this they would sort of resemble what people would call "angels" as they would appear to have a halo around themselves and look 'abnormally' pretty. At home on Jade this is how every one who has magic looks so it does not draw attention.

As you can imagine it is rather uncomfortable.

Juvia *does* wear a mild glamour on top of doing this. Her ears are slightly elfin due to being half water nymph. Juvia has thought about using the glamour to make her eyes look more 'normal' and less flat and no reflective (also a water nymph trait) but that is actually harder and she deemed it not worth the extra magic use. Having a spell track the eyes and all it's emotions actually takes a delicate and detailed spell and mucks with her magical sight because it's like she's wearing glasses. Considering people want to kill her she figured she'd take her chances with out one. Lucy's mild glamour is simply to ensure she isn't noticed as anything other than pure Earthland human. Lucy's is a bit more complex than Juvia's, believe it or not, because she reached back and from her light elf grandmother inherited the luminous blonde hair that reaches her knees and eyes that haze almost a bronze/gold when casting. Her being in tune with the Celestial bodies only enhances the look. When she first went out for a long period of time wearing her glamour she was often scratching. At that point she had not made the glamour very strong and even with closing her vents she was still freshly from Jade so she didn't keep them as tightly closed as she can now. The longer she's here the more efficient she and Juvia are at keeping them shut. Obviously glamours typically make the persons hair look 'dull' of a sort, and lacking 'shine.' So it's safe to assume that Gray is also wearing one as is Cana.

Now there are Elves and Demons walking around and they are using much more complex glamours but few choose to power them with their own magical power as

1) multi taking spells like that is a PAIN

2) Keeping one vent open at all times to power it takes finess

3) They sell Lacriminas that will do it for them even power back up after 48hrs worth of use with ambient magic.

The girls are ranked very high for a reason as they can do all of these things almost effortlessly.

Obviously, Natsu, Wendy and all the other dragon's do not wear glamours. Their human forms are a complete transformation magic and only a few times can they not assume a human form (one is pregnancy another is being seriously, seriously ill). It is a spell they are taught very early in life so that it is instinct to hold it for as long as necessary. Well...this is true of the ones on Earth-land. Natsu does **not** like Lucy wearing her Glamour and closing her vents like that all the time. He feels it us unhealthy. She'd taken some of it off for the party which is another reason men either didn't approach her (she seemed untouchable) or they wanted to be TOO touchy feely (and why Natsu simply circled pin pointing possible competition first before finally moving in). She'd started to slip on their picnic and that made him happy.

**Natsu Dragneel**

899 yrs old

Fire Dragon with a strong air affinity as evidenced by his lighter colored hair. Traditionally pure fire dragons all sport red hair. Natsu's is a bit 'washed out' because of his mother's air magic influence. However that works to his advantage as he fire control is excellent for his age as he can 'fan the flames' as he describes it. Natsu works as a special assignment, reserve, Enforcer and works as a Up-ex delivery man during the day.

**Lucy Heartfilia**

500 years old

Quarter Light elf, three fourths Mage as denoted by her brown eyes and more human colored skin. Light elfs are always light in all ways from hair down to skin tone and eyes, usually (just as Dark elfs are dark all over except, in some rare cases their eyes and hair). Her ears are ever so faintly pointed. Third Generation Celestial Mage. Refugee from preliminary terroist attack. One of only two surviving witnesses to the sighting of Acnologia prior to said attack. Presently Administrative Assistant for Tri-men's Rel-estate.

Specialization: Magics from all major 12 Celestial houses as well as the 76 minor forms. (There are about 88 officially recognized constellations).

**Juvia Lockser**

525 years old

Half Water Nymph, half mage, her deep fathomless eyes typical of her water nymphs as it helps with seeing in the deeper depths of the ocean along with fairly pointed ears and semi-webbed hands. Mage with a strong water affinity. Presently working as the Director of the Magnolia Aquarium.

Specialization: Aqua Magics in two forms (Steam and liquid).

**Cana Alberona**

659 years old

Pure mage with strong Oracle abilities. Her abilities range more towards being a seer. Manager/ owner of the Alberona Auberge. She is a licensed Sommelier and has won many bartender competitions.

Specialization: Seer magics and blind alcohol identification.

**Gray Fullbuster**

600 years old

A mage and a plain clothed enforcer working undercover at the Aquarium. Has one fellow student of his magic that was the heir to the Vastia clan whom he hasn't spoken with since leaving Jade 250 years ago.

Specialization: Ice-Make Magics

**Strauss Siblings**

Mira-Jane (799), Lisanna (500), &amp; Elfman (625) are the three siblings that run the Magnolian Cafe/ Safe house for all Others. They work very closely with the Draconian Embassy and often the place has at least three level five undercover Enforcers inside at any given time.

Specialization: All sibling's have mastered various versions of Take-over magics: Mira: Demonic Take overs (and demonic affinity). Lisanna: Animal Take-over (has a natural affinity with animals). Elfman: Beast-Soul take over (and a innate understanding of 'monsters').

**Wendy Dragneel**

325 Years old

Wendy is a air dragon just out of her hatchling phase. Her hair is a darker blue than her mother due to the influence of her father's magic. Strong air control she has absolutely no fear of fire as she never catches fire (she is either fireproof or can control the air currents around her to keep the flames at bay). She is a Junior high school student at the local private school and will, on occasion help her mother with Embassy paperwork.

**Grandeeny Dragneel**

2000 years old

Grandeeny is the diplomatic head of the Magnolian Draconian Embassy, handling the day to day work of dealing with Jade and immigrants and visitors. She is a pure fourth generation pure Air Dragon. However, due to being mated to Igneel is completely immune to fire.

**Igneel Dragneel**

2500 years old

Igneel is the Chief Enforcer for the Magnolian Draconian Embassy which he runs much more similarly to a military out post as the P.T. is intense and entry tests are rigorous. He is a pure blooded Fire Dragon but due to his mate being Air his flames are extremely hard to suffocate and, in fact seem to burn hotter.

**Gajeel Redfox**

900 years old

Second in command of the Undercover Enforcer unit he is a pure blooded Iron Dragon with about the same level of approach-ability as his ancestors. Mated to a Levy, a mage specializing in Script magic's making rune magic very hard to 'stick' to him.

**Levy Redfox**

530 Years old

Half Pixie half mage...don't ask... She works at the local library in the hidden section for the local 'other' populace. She is a mage mated to a Iron Dragon, making her extremely sturdy, sporting a small set of fangs. Metal also does not hinder her casting in any way.

Specialization: Solid Script Magic/ Runes

**Erza Scarlett**

650 years old

Amazon and manager of a local office, she is seen as strong and though magical it's more or less sword bound and active more in her physical nature than actual casting. She uses a lacrimina to store various armors to enhance her natural Amazonian abilities of strength, speed, and agility. Her skills with any weapon are second to none.

**Story fact: **

_Bewitched is the first 'offical' pure sappy romance I have ever written. I usually am more towards action with sprinkles of romance. Bewitched is the otherway around to me...I have my mush moments too._

_Hope this was of some use to you guys. That way some things aren't so confusing as I go on._


	14. We are Stronger Together

**Bewitched 12: We are Stronger Together**

To say that Lucy's week was rocky would be a understatement bigger than her apparent, boyfriend's alternate form.

She had been 'allowed' to go to work. But only after she had begun to fuss and had called in his mother for support.

She had managed, but only barely.

Even then Natsu was stalking about. He was pressing his case, gently, but insistently that she come home with him nd when she won that she would stay home he plopped himself on her couch and has refused to move since. Lucy rubbed her head absently. It didn't help that for some reason, her temper was starting to get the better of her. Usually she prided herself on being very cool and collected even in the most extreme situations. But this whole situation was just making her agitated.

And Natsu was both the cause and the solution to her feelings.

He incited her anger and yet it could only be soothed by his touch.

It was infuriating.

And not just for her.

Even Juvia had threatened to toss her to Natsu just to get some peace from Lucy's somewhat riotous mood-swings and Natsu's incessant circling and needling. She had done a version of it one day by actually opening the door for him into her room (which she had spelled that only a woman could open) just so he'd stop thumping around the living room. Thankfully Lucy had been sitting on her bed reading when it happened. Juvia had just looked tiredly at her and shut the door behind him as soon as he was inside. She felt a bit betrayed...but she couldn't fault the woman. Natsu sparked her irritation too simply because of their powers. Fire heated water. And Natsu seemed to be 'leaking' power everywhere...rather like...marking territory.

Ugh.

That sounded...very primeval of him.

And mortal women complain about their men being dogs...

Looking at the time it was well after four and as five rapidly approached she knew so would Natsu. He was getting his deliveries done in record times now and though part of her was supremely flattered the other part was supremely pissed.

One attack and suddenly he was like a shadow.

Today had nearly been disastrous more than usual because Hibiki had come in to get the keys for about five homes he was showing that day. He always would take the keys slowly from her hands and kiss them as if she was giving out her grace. He truly was a bit of a shameless flirt. Hibiki was in high demand as many of the women purchasing homes (many to the chagrin of their husbands) loved Hibiki's looks and attentions. However, he was a shameless, if harmless flirt. Unfortunately, Natsu had walked in about the time Hibiki was being his usually suave, yet harmless, self. Natsu had walked in and promptly dropped his packages on the ground next to Ichiya's office door and glared daggers at the other man who was quickly heading towards the door. Natsu went back to 'peacefully' scan the three boxes. The mage was not fooled. Lucy now knew that the perceived temperature change he seemed to leave behind was the subtle sign of his magic, and right now it was at least ten degrees hotter as he approached her with the digital pad. Lucy stands up, hands on her hips, and eyes snapping and sparking back at him as the well within her bubbled in response to at his irritation.

"He's harmless. that 's how he treats every woman! He has a girlfriend he's very serious about you know!"

"So do I." And with that comment she was yanked forward and the lips slanting across hers was like a brand. One she was all too willing to receive. She could feel something hot and surging boiling through her blood and she wasn't too sure it was unpleasant. She always had known the man was hot but...well the *dragon* was hot but this was something else entirely.

He pulled back to inspect his work and smiles smugly at the erratic but strong flickering occurring behind her eyes.

_Now...if she would just come home with me..._

"I'll see you at five."

"I...I can take care of myself." she manages out through puffs of air. He only grins and hugs her a bit tighter rubbing his nose against hers.

"I know. Which is why I haven't kidnapped you yet and taken you home."

"Just try it buddy." she growls at him.

"Thus, me escorting you home and camping out on your couch."

"Yet I always wake up to you in my bed. Freakn' pervert."

"What can I say? I like waking up to the smell of starlight."

"That doesn't even...ugh!" she pushes away from him and signs his pad shoving it back to him.

"Go finish your job..." she huffs. He grins as he steps back and hurries out of the door.

"I'll be back to get you! Don't leave with out me!"

Though she attempted to hold on to the anger it had lowered at his touch to the background.

But just thinking about what he did still brought heat that flushed her cheeks

And it wasn't coming from HIM but rather from HER. Maybe that's just how their magic responds to each other?

But he wasn't HERE.

Frowning she glances at her sleeping computer monitor and frowns. Where her eyes...flickering?! Was she sick!?

No. She didn't feel sick...

Natsu would've smelled if she was sick right? He would've told her...right?

No, she can't assume anything anymore...she needed information and right now she was only ever safe to investigate without him hovering was during work. Glancing at the clock she was rapidly running out of time. She could call Levy...no today was her day off with Gajeel and she didn't want it possibly getting to Natsu so easily... Picking up the phone she dialed a number in desperation, ironically it seemed that going closer to the source would be easier and safer...

"Hello?"

"Ms. Grandeeny! I need your help!"

"Lucy! What did he do now?"

"No...it's not that...at least I don't think so. I mean...I have no idea what I mean." She stopped and looked down at herself. "I feel strange."

"Is it painful?"

"No...hot. NOT that kind of hot but physically hot, like it comes from inside and It's like my magic but my magic doesn't feel like this. At first I thought it was Natsu's magic effecting me and...that that was how I was feeling it but...it feels like it comes from *inside* ME. And- and my eyes their flickering! Like flashing! I...I just need to know, if there is something I need to know about?"

The Dragon Queen leans back smiling softly to herself.

"Oh, honey, there is so much you need to know. That feeling is coming from within you. It's a...piece of your magic being replaced with his. The same is happening to him. That's how bonds work. Your bond is new and sensitive so it seems to spring up everytime he's near. You have probably felt irritable, hot, and...well other things."

Lucy blushes at the suggestive tone, it was why she had sent Natsu out to stay on the couch the first night back at her apartment...

"You are progressing perfectly normal, for this sort of thing."

"But I didn't ask for it!"

"Not many do. At least not the way magic and fate chooses to do it... I certainly would never have picked his father. He was loud, aggressive, messy, and had never learned to eat with utensils until we met. I certainly did not want him. Despite it all he was kind but persistent, understanding but demanding, gentle with me harsh with those who would stop us." She sighs as she remembers and smiles faintly. It seemed like just yesterday she was a much younger lady being followed by this poorly dressed fellow in a Tunic attempting to garner her attentions with twigs and such in his hair.

Fire and air did not cross at that time, no more than mage and dragon, or elf and human. But their emotions, the bond, and magic had other things in mind... It was a backwards time and them deciding to stay on Earthland to watch a way-point was both tactical and familial in nature. They could love, live and raise their children in peace while influencing a air of tolerance.

Thinking about the girl on the other end of the line she smiles.

_How times have changed. _

She then frowns as a thought occurs to her.

_And yet they haven't._

"When bonds happen it's usually gradual and progresses only if there are mutual feelings and is strong er when the magic's are strong as well. You two do have both, yes?"

"Well...yes..."

"Then that's why it's happening. Let me guess, he's trying to get you to come home with him, and camps out in your apartment when you say 'No."

"YES! It's INFURIATING!"

The woman laughs. "He's so much like his father..." Grandeeny's father and Igneel still have trouble speaking to one another...the fight they had gotten into had been horrid.

That poor town...

Lucy didn't really see what was so funny about the situation. She didn't have a dragon sleeping on her couch eating the fire from their gas stove (causing them to make him relight their pilot light each time) complaining about the lack of fireplaces, steaming up the whole apartment from ONE cold shower, magically piddling everywhere and sneaking into her bed every night.

Wait...maybe she did...times two.

Gods, if so this woman and Wendy where saints...

"Lucy, dear, listen. He's doing very well, all things considered. And I think you already know that. But bonds are serious things to dragons. And others could begin to think that he's not serious, or doing a poor job of taking care of you." Tack on the fact that Lucy was lacking family probably doesn't sit right with Natsu either. At least with family she'd have some form of 'protection' and back up...right now all his instincts see is that she is alone and that meant "vulnerable."

"I can take care of my self."

"I know that, you know that, HE knows that. Technically."

"He doesn't act like it."

"Well, male dragon's are hardwired to horde and protect that which they see as theirs or under their protection especially when they have good confirmation that the feelings are completely returned. At the park in the fight with Angel you clearly fought on his behalf after he was hurt. He has confirmation and now wants to pull you closer. He can't horde you as effectively because more people now know of your existence and well instinct wants him to pull you closer. The best way would be to take you back to his house to live."

"Can't his little den work?"

"In a pinch, but he doesn't see that as his normal home. It's probably not infused with enough of his power..."

"But wouldn't it be just a bit odd for him to bring me home with you and Mr. Dragneel about?"

"Well, yes, that's if he would be bringing you here to stay. Odd's are he's built someplace farther out in our lands. His checks from his delivery job has to go somewhere. The place he was eyeing was probably just a red-herring for us so we didnt' snoop too much."

"Are you saying he wants to cut me off from everyone?" She could hear the worry and fear filter into Lucy's voice. That was not good.

"No, he'll never do that, but he does want some real alone time with you and you have to admit that's been very hard lately with all the interrogations and interviews and coming into the Embassy to write reports and I.D. pictures."

Lucy sighs slumping in her seat a bit.

It was true.

They where so busy lately with all the paperwork and red tape that was involved with reporting what was known about the group that even when alone she often fell asleep on him. She knew he was a very affectionate person, so she could imagine that this situation was probably driving him up the wall. "But if I give in and go with him I won't likely be allowed to go back home."

"That's true, too. He'd want to always keep you close. But I ask you this: Does that apartment really feel like home to you? Has it ever?" Lucy paused and looked at her screensaver thoughtfully.

No, truth be told.

It was simply a place to keep her stuff and lay her head. She didn't particularly feel safe there, even with the layers of spells she and Juvia had put into place. she always checked over her shoulders constantly...

When was the last time she ever felt safe?

"I'll tell you what. I'm sure this has to be very nerve wracking to Juvia as well. Why don't I offer you two a cottage to stay in here. It's close to our home, the spells are powerful and ancient and you would not have to worry about him being quite so paranoid. You and Natsu could walk to see each other and the magic here is far more healthier than the ones around you."

"But getting to work..."

"Can be handled...my offer from before about that still stands as well. But it's a happy medium and I'm sure give a week or so you'll see him calm down."

Lucy sighs. "Maybe you're right..." She glances up at the time and squeaks. "Oh! He'll be here any minute to pick me up!"

"Then stay on with me and I'll tell him the plan."

"Oh, but..."

"Trust me... let me help, dear. You'll have to learn about us sooner or later, and I think sooner would behoove you. I'll give you a little library of what we have here waiting for you in the cottage. But let me talk him into it."

"I-If you're sure..."

"I am."

She hears the front door open and looks up into the very face of the man-dragon who's been causing her all the stress. "Natsu."

"Hey, you about ready?" He pulls at his black polo, judging by the fact that he still wore his work pants he had only had enough time to change shirts and drive back.

"AH, yeah, I was just..."

"Hold the phone away dear, NATSU!" Lucy had just managed to do so before the woman yelled.

Natsu blinks and stares at the phone before walking over to take the receiver. "Mom what are you...?"

"I hear you're being a bit of a nuisance, to poor Lucy and Juvia."

"I'm not..."

"You are. I want a sane daughter-in-law and she is a very sweet girl. You are NOT going to scare her away!"

"MOM~! I' not..." he blinks and looks at Lucy who was staring curiously at him and a bit in worry before leaning away and whispers quietly.

"I'm not being a nusance! She's just being a bit...difficult...it would be best if she stayed close to me."

"I know and that's what I'm here to help with. What if I told you I could get her to stay on the property and move out of that apartment?"

"That would be accept- wait...what's the catch?" Natsu's expression is skeptical.

"You have to be a perfect gentleman and go SLOW. She still has to adapt to the idea that her boyfriend is a DRAGON and the magic thing is giving her fits! The poor dear is having mood swings! I've never heard of her raising her voice before. She and Juvia need to be on the top of their game if this group decides to move. You harassing them constantly won't help matters. I don't want to split the girls up, because, frankly, they really only trust themselves."

"And me."

"Yes, but right now you're a cause of stress. If she's calm again you'll make more head way. Last time she was extremely stressed horrible things happened. I don't think you want to be associated with that." He was quiet for a long time his mind searching for any downside to her idea. Finding none and thinking that perhaps she had a point. He grunts.

"Fine. When it's ready I'll help."

"Wonderful! Put Lucy back on the line."

"I could-"

"Put. Her. Back. On. The. Line. Natsu."

"Mom wants to speak with you again." Lucy takes the phone that was suddenly shoved at her by her strangely stiff boyfriend.

"H-hello?"

"Now, I have a cottage that would be very lovely for your girls and it's a lovely place to watch spring come in. I will not take any rent except for the occasional request of advice. The place could use a bit of life in it lately. It's been a long while since anyone has darkened it's doors. I'm sure Natsu would be willing to help. " Lucy just got the impression of a 'wink' but she wasn't sure how...

" So should I expect you girls later this evening to look the place over?"

"Uh, yes...yeah. We'll be there...well, I will...I have to talk with Juvia..."

"I think you might be surprised at how willing she'll be. Talk to you later..." Lucy blinks at the receiver in her hands.

Natsu looks at her and though it wasn't his house it was in his territory so he could be a little less tense. But it would do nothing about helping her adjust. Already he could see shadows behind her eyes denoting her growing weariness. He quietly helped her clean and lock up and escorted her to his car. As soon as she sat down her muffled sigh of tiredness did not go unnoticed. Lucy would continue to protest his over protectiveness but he could see that even making it through the day was draining for her. Her magic and body was working overtime keeping up her glamour, adapting to the rapid insurgence of power and manifesting the physical changes that went along with that. To ask her to ride the bus and loose sleep and walk home...well he wasn't about to ask that of her. She needed all the rest she could get. preferably he'd ask her to stay at his home and simply sleep and eat but he knew she would balk at that. So the best he could do was to insist she sleep in the same bed as he, provide food and drive her about. At least with him acting as a battery her body wouldn't use it's own reserves to complete the changes. He hadn't told her the full extent of her changes yet. But he knew he needed to come clean. Judging by her scent she was about at the half way mark. She would come out of it stronger but in the mean time she was vulnerable. More than she even knew at the moment and he was not going to let the enemy have a easy chance at taking a pot shot at her.

Noticing Lucy's zoned out expression he places a quick and quiet call to Juvia and explained his mother's suggestion. He assured her that he would be by tomorrow to help with packing their few items but he needed to get her to their new place.

"Natsu-san's mother has already called. I'll do anything not to have pools of fire power sitting in random spots about the house."

Natsu winces and blinks at the change of tone from the woman in the next few words.

"You just make sure you get here there safe and come clean with her. You're not telling her something and she needs to know. She needs information to make educated decisions. She'd probably choose your way if you'd just stop being so secretive." Glancing back over to his passenger seat he noticed that she had already dozed off and he frowned at the exhaustion marring her features. "You're right. It's a habit that's not right when she's not a dragon."

"Good. Now get her home before she wakes up and attempts to blast you from the car for not taking her back to the apartment."

"UH...yeah...didn't think about that...talk to you later." He quickly hung up and allowed his foot to press just a little harder on the gas.

* * *

_~"She hasn't been here since hours ago...no Sir. Angel has been captured but she will not speak. We made sure of that. They have lived here for a while sir...and it seems that nothing has happened to change their suitability as sacrifices. Yes sir, we'll be waiting for them."~_

" ~ana."

"Hn...?"

"Cana."

"..."

"CANA!" Erza slammed her hand down on the table in front of her, rattling their coffees and B52's respectively.

"What!? HUh? Oh sorry, I kind of zoned out..."

"Are you alright?"

"I...think so but I heard something."

"You sure it wasn't me?"

"Positive. I need to make a few calls... give me a second." she stands up and walks off to a corner and pulls out her cell and dials a number.

"Dragneel."

"The princesses are not safe in the tower." There is a moment of silence.

"Understood." before hanging up.

Cana looks up and smiles at a confused Erza. "I think the girls are going to be moving soon."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Call it a hunch." She smiles before waving over Mira. "They sure can make a mean mead here, has to be that half Changeling blood. Supposedly they have the best taste buds in all the realms..."

"Changing the subject won't make me forget...have you forgotten I'm here to watch out for them?"

"Have you forgotten _who _you're watching them _for?" _

Erza stiffens.

"Even with you modifying your reports you report anything like what's really happened and they'll attempt to pull them back. That would not be good for many until they are settled I'm not telling you anything. Now, more MEAD!" she waves excitedly to amused Lisanna who was already preparing another bottle.

* * *

Lucy woke to being lifted from the car but she couldn't bring herself to be too worried as her nose picked up hints of campfire and pine. "Mm...Natsu?" He pauses and looks down at her. The husky notes in her voice causing a shiver to run down his spine, refocusing he smiles. "Yeah?"

"If we're here I can walk. I'd need to stand to unlock the front door anyway." she begins to shift.

"You don't need to do that...you don't have the key to this place, yet."

"Hmm? Of course I have a key to my place."

"But...you're not at your apartment." He could feel her tense and pop into full awareness right before she proceeds to struggle.

"Natsu Dragneel! Where have you brought me!?"

"To the cottage Mom's letting you use. You needed sleep...and getting here allowed you to sleep longer than if I went to your apartment."

"Natsu, I needed to at least pack a overnight bag, toiletries, my book..."

"I can get that."

"Natsu."

"Lucy."

She goes to sniff at him an finally turns her head to face the house. Freezing she stares in awe.

He places her down on the ground before a mid-sized two level circular octagonal house. The place was painted almost the exact same color as the snow covered evergreen trees it was nestled in. The snow drifts about only served to make the place much more scenic and...secluded. It had to be at least a three bedroom and had a wall of windows facing east, down a small hill that leads towards the lake. The windows where behind a nice deck for entertaining. For a moment she was speechless. This was the Embassy guest 'cottage'!?

Natsu taking advantage of her silence walks ahead of her. "It's been a while since this place has been used...here...let me get you to the front door. I know it's on this side, somewhere..."

Taking a deep breath he exhales a huge stream of fire twice his own height that immediately melted the large snowdrift that blocked the door. Lucy turned wide eyes to a grinning Natsu.

"Found it." he snarks as smoke curls from his fanged mouth. He takes her hand and pulls her close. "Let's go in. Gotta get you settled. Your energy won't last long if I leave you out in this cold."

"Natsu It's not that cold...not to mages. Certainly not to you."

"Until your power levels balance back out it is. You didn't even notice you're shivering." he runs his hand down her arms. "You should be resting more." he murmurs as he gently pushes her through the heavy wood doors and into a large sitting room with a circular sectional and similarly shaped 360-degree fire pit. Looking up she could see that all the bedrooms opened out to look down on the seating area and she could detect magic running along the chimney so that any heat going up would be directed out to help keep the hall way warm. Looking to her right she sees a large kitchen, made for entertaining. The whole place was both rustic but classy. The Draconian embassy crest was subtly hidden on the doors of the place and again on the fire pit's hood.

"Mom designed and decorated this place when she was bored about fifty years ago. She updated it not too long ago. But it largely goes unused unless our Grandparents visit."

Lucy is guided to the couch and settled on to it. She felt the leather and noted how soft it was and that it was also spelled against tearing and age. Looking around she smelt old power positively dripping from every surface. It wasn't uncomfortable. It felt like Natsu...but not. It wasn't warm enough but it was soothing. And as much as she wanted to deny his claims she WAS tired constantly since their run in with Angel. She suspected that it had to do with the bond which would also explain Natsu's babying habits lately. She watched as he built a fire and lit it with a soft blow and a hand over the fire to control it's intensity.

"I'm sure mom's ordered groceries to be delivered soon. When they come you should make some tea and sit by the fire."

She _*did*_ feel better when she was around him...then there was her eyes...

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"This...bond. C-could it-if I don't take care of myself- hurt me?" She hugged her self at the next thought. "K-kill me?" The man sighs and kisses her gently.

"It won't kill you. But it could hurt us both if you don't take care of yourself. Strong bonds help us get to know each other and together our power is stronger than alone. I'm not going to lie, though. A dragon m-bonding a mage is rare. There will be people who would attempt to separate us, some might even attempt to kill you just because magic has chosen us as a pair. Hell, there are even people that are still upset that Mom and Dad are mated." he pauses and snorts. "They have tried to kill Wendy and I on occasion, too before I even reached adulthood. It's why we've had to become so strong not only as a Embassy but also as a family. You are being pulled into our world Lucy, and I don't want to loose you. So, yes, you have to rest for a bit because we will come out of this stronger. Let me be a bit smothering. " He pauses looking into her eyes. "I need you safe, Luce, capable of taking care of business on your own too. But I'm going to try and make it so you aren't put into such situations."

"You sound like you'd go crazy if I got hurt." she laughs weakly trying to break up the intensity.

"I might. I found my other half." He says softly. "Heaven help this city if something truly happens to you."

* * *

Juvia steps off the last step of the Aquarium pulling down her black skirt in frustration. The white shirt sea blue vest and skirt outfit was cute but very constricting. Juvia was also not used to having to wear her hair up so much and the center of her scalp was starting to hurt where all the pins and such where holding the weight up. She suddenly seemed to get why Lucy was alright working in such a business casual environment. She got to have days off of wearing 'buisness-wear.' Shaking her head she thought fondly of a nice bath where she could let her hair down and simply soak, only to be greeted by a all black car that was blocking her way to the bus stop. Gray steps out and every so gently takes her things and placing them into the car before escorting her into the passenger's seat. "What~ Gray~san...what are you~?" He pulls into the drivers seat and locks the doors firmly. "What is going on?" he drives off. "You're not staying home from now on. "

"Well...what? Juvia is moving someplace new but how would Gray-sama know?"

"You are? We where just told about twenty minutes ago."

"Juvia was told almost a hour ago from Ms. Gradneeny. "

"Chief Dragneel sent us the message...either way, I can't let you go back. A special sweeper group has been sent in to clean out your place. You and Lucy are going straight to the embassy."

"We where promised a cottage but...is all this due to Natsu-san's worry over Lucy?"

"What? No...we have on good authority that you girls are in danger..."

"I don't understand..."

"I'm not sure I do either, but I'm taking you regardless." Juvia was flattered...somewhat. He was still acting on orders but he was being far kinder than was necessary given the situation. Sighing she looks off. "You got called because you where the closest to me, then?" Gray blinks at the word usage. "You" and "Me" huh?

~Alright, it's better than her being openly hostile. It's a much better step in the right direction.~ He supposed he had caught her by surprise when he pulled up. She seemed lost in thought and today was his day off..

"No, I asked to come. I was...worried."

Juvia blinks at him and touches her chest.

"Despite what you think I do worry about you...and I am a ass, insensitive at times and stiff but I'm not heartless. It just and not good with emotions and stuff."

"Gray...-sama."

"I don't know what to do with you. You make me...loose my cool, my focus. I've never had that happen in years. Last time it happened... I'm not scattered brained I always follow a specific M.O. You...rattle all of that. I don't like it. But I keep coming back, like I'm searching for something. Maybe I'm just sick."Juvia just listens and smiles.

"Or maybe, Gray-sama simply needs to know that with Juvia Gray-sama doesn't have to be so cool?"

He starts the car and shifts it into gear before starting to drive off a small smile gracing his features.

"Maybe."


	15. Laying out all the pieces

_**Bewitched 13: Laying out all the pieces**_

**Happy New Year! Here's a new installment. :)**

Guildarts glared at his notes. Council work was not his style. He preferred field work to paper work any day. Picking up the diamond paperweight tossed it about absently. Supposedly they charge a lot of money for this rock. It was a pretty rock...but a rock none the less. He wished he could skip it somewhere but he fancied that none of the council would appreciate him doing so off their meeting table and into the fountain beyond. He was a master at it on the lake behind his estate...

It was a very relaxing place...

And yet here he was sitting in on a meeting simply because he would not let his young ward down. Cana had expressed concerns about the movement of 'shadows' about Lucy in her scrys. It was too organized and 'aware.' Guildarts had been skeptical at first but he had heard from Markolov that occasionally when the girls where mentioned in passing at meetings there was continued pushes to forcefully bring them back to Jade from a few more 'traditional' members of the group. It didn't surprise him but it didn't bode well after his daughter's call. So here he was bored stupid and wondering if any of these old fools are the one he needs to take down a notch or two. If they put their hands on Lucy he would personally have to kill someone.

Though she was not his blood he had seen what the trauma had done to the poor girl and had grown to love her deeply. He would take down anyone in his way who would do her harm. She and Cana where his treasures and he'd be damned if some pissant, old-fashioned, do nothing council member was going to spy on her and force her to do anything she didn't want to do. Once he figured out who it was...

They where hiding damn well and hiding their steps. No verbal slip ups and no paper or magical trail to be found in the council archives...Damn if it wasn't that their plans caused him trouble he would be impressed at their ability to hide their tracks. But for the moment he would be patient...they would slip up and when they do...

He chuckles darkly as he crushes the paper weight in his hand.

If Natsu had any idea what Lucy was discovering about the house in the library she's fairly sure he'd have a conniption...or two. The books weren't the clearest things in the world but they where immensely helpful in understanding why her boyfriend (? she still wasn't too sure about that term but she was adapting) was acting and a better idea how to deal with it. It was nearly midnight and she had bunkered down in the library of their new abode with a thermos of tea and a sandwich. Apparently their things where being moved for them and she was expected to rest. Well a good book was always relaxing to her... and thus Natsu had been willing to give her space and go oversee their move.

It appeared to be all about presentation. Appealing to their more baser instincts to get your way or at least for them to actually hear you out.

It was almost like magic! But...given she was on his family land he probably felt calmer and thus was willing to leave her so long as she didn't leave. Irritating but predictable.

She could work with that.

And boy where there many books to choose from...but the most interesting of which where hidden under and simple spell that Grandeeny had placed to hide them just in case there was a nosey son wandering around. As far as she could tell from her window near by it was beginning to snow again and since the time has since struck the witching hour she knew she had only a few moments to be rid of her evidence and re-hide the books before she ran the chance of having a worrying boyfriend come in and attempt to put her to bed. Lucy had finished one and was halfway through a second when she had to simply stop. It was so much to absorb. She had known that Elves and Dragons both had very deep cultures and traditions but she didn't realize how deep it went for dragons. Nor that many of it was simply a twisted version of instincts.

She stood up from her special corner and waved the books back into place. It was so silent out here that all she could hear was the snow falling and wasn't that a pleasant surprise? She hadn't realized how loud the city actually was, nor how bright. Picking up her items she wanders out of the small library carrying her thermos and empty plate to the kitchen only to run into a thoughtful Juvia.

"Juvia? You alright?"

"Yes, Juvia was just wondering what kind of cookies she should make."

"Well you always liked Sugar cookies."

"Well...their not for Juvia..."

"Blinking she smiles knowingly. Ah...so you've finally forgiven him."

"More like giving Gray-sama another chance...we...talked and Juvia understands a few things better than before so it made Juvia think about how she deals with him."

"Hn, well if he likes chocolate there are the standard Chocolate chip, you could do some Shortbreads." Lucy stops and grins. "No! I got it! Lemon Coolers!"

"A~What?"

"Lemon coolers! Their powdered and flavored with lemon juice... One of the families we helped find a house for brought some to us as a thank you. I know we can find a recipe for some...hold on..." Lucy pulls out her phone and start a search. She couldn't help but be in mild awe at the accessibility of information now and yet the continued ignorance grieved her. It seems that no matter how easily you make information available there will always be those that give out bad info, those that believe it and those that don't bother to learn the information at all. Shaking her head she sighs. It was disheartening.

"Ah! Here we are lemon coolers..." Juvia eagerly leans over the little device with her examining the screen.

* * *

Gajeel had glared at the email gracing his cellphone screen. So, they had reason to believe that the two mages where being targeted again. Rolling his eyes he shoved the phone into his jeans pocket before strolling out of the elevator. He wasn't here for any real reason except his Mate had blackmailed him into helping Salamander and Ice Pop move a entire apartment. Magic made the process immensely easier but not in the least bit any less tedious. Even though the girls never seemed to be more than tentatively moved in. The kitchen was the mostly food, and only the bare essentials. But the bedrooms where the scariest in his option.

Aside from a bed, a chest of drawers, the contents therein and a lamp they where empty. No place to primp, no posters, painting, or tapestries, no toiletries that trailed into the equally empty bathroom. It was...scary. Oh not that he would admit to expecting them to have the usual girly things strewn about but to see a complete lack of decoration at all made him...shiver. Jellal, their psychological profiler and head of the undercover section at the Embassy, had said something during training that was rattling through his head right now.

~"A subjects home setting speaks volumes about their mental state. Highly decorated, pristine and unique usually means they care about beauty around them and perhaps on some level are a bit concerned about what people would see when they walk into their abode. It also implies permanency as they spent time on decorating. But when it's sparse...those are the ones to watch. They are transient people and probably don't expect to remain any one place for any real length of time. Often only keeping the essentials and more than likely you'll find bug-out bags ready for a moment's notice. Those are often the people that are the hardest to keep up with. Watch them." ~

Gajeel frowns and kneels down lifting the edge of a light pink coverlet and blinks at the heavy duty backpack he found. Pulling it out he stares at it. It was heavy...filled and ready for it's owner to grab it and run...

~Maybe Salamander wasn't crazy to keep sticking so close to her. Thinking to how Gray had been acting he suddenly understood so well how someone who was so obsessed had seemed to cut him off so thoroughly. They didn't think anything they had gained was ever going to stick around. Thinking of their past he nods absently.

"Chrome-ass what are you doing?" Natsu walks back in carrying a dresser on his shoulder. "You helping or not?"

"Yeah...just thinking...why are you so clingy with the blonde? She might not be so angry at you if you didn't smother her so much."

"I...dunno. I guess I just had the feeling that I might loose her at a moment's notice. That I might turn around and she simply...disappear."

Gajeel holds up the bookbag. "It wasn't a bad instinct. My guess is that they're so used to moving, fighting, and loosing things they care about that they simply enjoy the moment. I'm not sure they will respond well to being...chained down."

"I'm not chaining her down." There was a thump as a dresser is placed back on the floor at the door.

"No..you're not...but I'm not sure it they don't instinctively react so bad because it seems like that's what's happening." The bag is snatched and inside is a set of survival leathers and boots, as well as sneakers and various packets of food and weapons. Digging through the bag he sits down and proceeds to inspect every pocket. Staring he stops and picks up a small photo stone. Frowning he activates it and blinks at the image that flashes up.

It was a family portrait of Lucy and her parents. She was so happy her eyes sparking in a way that he hadn't seen before. swiping left in the air it toggles to another image of her with Cana, Juvia and Guildarts.

She was smiling but it had dimmed.

It was a nice picture...though Natsu didn't particularly care for it. Flipping again he stops staring in surprise. It was from the time they went to the amusement park before all the problems. It was a simple picture them hugging under a tree rubbing noses as snow flurries frozen in time around them. Her eyes where soft...happy despite her mildly irritated slant. He remembered he that she had just finished fussing at him for eating the last of her corndog and he wanted to make up to her when Wendy had snapped the picture.

"She looks happy." Gajeel was peering over her shoulder. "She doesn't look upset at all. Almost like the first, really."

"She's not there yet...she's fighting it. I dunno why."

Gajeel stands up and nods quietly. "Probably because those people are still after her. I guess to her it could be all taken away at a moments notice and it's best to not get too attached to noth'n. Especially not people you could possibly love. Though why she'd love someone like you I still dunno..."

"I always ask myself the same thing about Levy, so we're even." Green eyes filled with emotion glance at the metal dragon before back down at the picture.

"And I'm going to make sure she understands that I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Wendy sat outside the local high school sipping a milkshake. Her Navy blue blazer and tan pleated skirt did little to keep her warm, though the leggings, boots beret and scarf helped. She usually found having a sweet with a friend relaxing, but judging by the way the pink haired girl was bouncing her leg, this would not be a relaxing chat. Especially if the note she had flashed into her bag during class was any indication.

Sherria Blendy was a class mate in much the same position as Wendy about hiding their...various talents. Thankfully a little glimmer and some careful misdirection has been all that's needed as of late. The humans in this realm where getting less and less perceptive. Sherry was enjoying her strawberry sundae when she pulled out a folder and hands it to her waiting friend. They typically sat out on the little ice cream shops terrace to talk and watch the world go by during the summer. But this time they where sitting out in the snow eating ice cream for a completely different reason.

Privacy.

"Are you sure you saw what you saw down there?" Wendy asks, worried as she opens the large envelope to look inside.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty. But I do think that's where our missing girls had gone."

Wendy paused as she looks at a disturbing altar stained with equally disturbing fluids. She shakes her head as she flips. "But why would Janie take you down here?"

"She was freaked out about what her brother was starting to talk about and she trusted me. She snuck after him one night and found this. She says that more than half of the men's football* team is in on this."

The next image shows a picture of the brother, Jamie still dressed in his football boots fussing with a team member at the base of the stairs. His dark eyes snapping angrily as he runs fingers through his tightly cropped brown hair.

"You're family doesn't want to take over this? I mean they are in charge of the human side of things with this realm. The Police force here thinks the world of them."

"We are launching a investigation but we're too limited with operating like the people HERE. We'd need a warrant, and then go and inspect and... magic use around them is all but forbidden and I have no doubt that they enticed these guys with shows of power and the promise of some of their own. These poor cops wouldn't stand a chance. Janie mentioned something about her brother practicing some 'incantaions' in his room and he's sporting weird freckles on his leg now. 'Said she wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't wearing shorts so much or if they weren't red."

"Huh, if that's what I think it is then he had just gotten a fresh tattoo." Wendy sighs into her drink. "And they have many of those same people's parents. Are you sure that this isn't a trap or that her own parents aren't in on this?"

Sherry sits back thinking. "I"m not sure. They where very kind but very protective of her. They even just moved into Zentopia because they wanted a 'safer' place for her. She thinks their stifling and can't wait to get out of the house. "

"Wait. Zentopia...that new housing complex on the edge of town?"

"Yeah, these pictures where taken right under the strange statue in the central park of that development. Apparently all of this is below there. I'd argue that there is a entire system of catacombs below the development the structure was too well made to be otherwise." she looks irritated as she shoves another spoonful into her mouth.

That was always a perk of eating their treats outside during winter...no real threat of it melting anytime soon.

Wendy stares for a long time at the pictures.

She would show her mother first.

Yes, that was best. Her father would attack first as questions later, and right now, if they are keeping girls captive or actually performing sacrifices, they didn't need to run in. It might cause them to do something desperate...and as history has told her people with questionable morals being backed into a corner with lives in their hands never produced good results.

* * *

Lucy woke suddenly to shifting in her room and instinctively woke tossing a fireball in the direction of the sound only to stare dumbfounded at both her intruder and her hand.

Natsu had simply casually opened his mouth and ate it rather than dodging.

It was almost *_fizzy._*

Like a sparkling cider with just a hint of cinnamon.

Refreshing, really.

It was also just the least bit adorable as she had tossed her first fireball from a dead sleep and hadn't even been told how to access it.

He was so proud.

"Natsu, what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep." she looks back at her hand and goes to summon another light orb, like she usually does and it comes willingly to her hand hovering there. It certainly wasn't fiery...so why~?

"I came to go to bed too." he puts down his own duffle bag and smiles taking the hand she had summoned her orb in in his as he sits down on the edge of her bed. "I liked the fire one a bit better. It was much more eatable."

"You would but I don't know why..."

"Hm could be because you're on my family's land...or have something to do with the fact that you're still primed after the Rush from last week."

"Speaking of which this...Rush, we need to talk about it."

"Now? Aren't you tired?"

"Waking up in a adrenaline rush kind of knocks the sleepiness out of you."

"Once you get more used to this setting and my presence you won't have to worry about this. Good it looks like Metal-head got everything here in one piece...you're not missing anything are you?"

"Not that I know of no. You are not changing the subject. We need to talk about the Rush."

"So long as you're willing to talk about this." he puts the backback down on the bed beside her and watches her stare at it.

"It's my emergency bag."

"Filled with things in case you need to run."

"Yes." Lucy glares. If he was going to try and make her feel guilty it wasn't going to work, anyone with a shred of sense had something similar made...Right?

He sighs sitting down. "Lucy, you are not on a battlefield anymore. You aren't even in the same dimension. You are surrounded by people who would kill for you, powerful people. Why are you worried?"

"Simple. It could all be gone in a instant. I have memories and the necessary things to survive. It's not hard to figure out Natsu...now about this Rush."

"It _is_ hard to figure out! You're constantly updating it! I get why you have it, I do, but...why do you feel the need to constantly update it so often...especially after we've met and you know who and what, I am?"

She looks at him and frowns softly. "You aren't invincible, Natsu. No one is. Is it hard to hurt you? Yes. But impossible? No. The wards at the Castle where supposed to be infallible. Even the magic experts tested it every year...but you know about the results. Two survivors of 300." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, if it kind of still bothers me. That kind of...event doesn't just go away over night!"

His gut reaction was to sneer at the 'infallable' walls idea. Spells that made things 'inpenitrable' where inherently weak. Find just the right spell and they shatter easily. Any "expert" who knew anything about defensive spells would've known that and with the people who turned against them in their midst it was probably moot anyway.

He sighs.

But that's not what she needed to hear. He could smell fear and a resignation on her that had him second guessing his approach. He needed her to** want** to believe that he would be here from now on. Right now she **wanted** to enjoy his company _while it lasted_.

There was a difference.

But how to make her feel the difference?

Standing up he walked to the bathroom off the side of her room and pulled his shirt off tossing it into the open closet door inside his mind churning with the quandary presented to him. Kicking the door slightly closed he proceeded to take a shower. A very hot one.

Lucy blinked at how he simply walked off. If it wasn't for the bond and the faint vibrations she was feeling along it she would've thought that he dropped the matter. She watched the steam come rolling out of the crack and couldn't help but think about the Earth-Land "Fairy tail" books she read as a child. How the billows of steam reminded her of the illustrations when the knight arrived at the cave to 'save' the damsel in distress to find smoke billowing from his cave.

Except she didn't get a knight she got a dragon and she wasn't really in distress.

The tales got it all wrong. Perhaps she didn't _want_ to be saved?

Did she 'want' to be saved?

No, truth be told she rather liked her dragon, even with how frustrating he was. But even that changed now that she knew more. She glances at the drawer in which she hid her notes and sighs. She isn't surprised that he is bothered by her bag. Guildarts and Cana was too. But what was she to tell them?

What they wanted to hear?

That their acceptance and love had healed all her mental wounds?

Her parents had loved her and she them and that didn't change the fact that they where taken from her. Why would this change the fact that the people she loved now might be taken from her? It was life. Even if they lived for a long time eventually they all die one way or another. Lucy looked thoughtful and pressed a hand to her heart and could feel the rolling of heat throughout her magic. The Rush's effects seem to be lingering and she wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't changing her. She pretty sure that that fireball earlier was one of the changes.

But she wasn't sure how and he needed to be clear.

Sinking down in her bed she sighs dozing fitfully. She awoke to a calloused hand brushing her hair back. After a few moments she closed her eyes again.

"The Rush accelerated a natural process of change that occurs between people who are bonded."

She pops her eyes open and sits up turning to look at him. Natsu had adorned himself simply in a white tank top and red boxers. He pulls her into his shoulder and wraps her into his arms, snuggling down into the pillows of the king sized bed. "The bond changes both of us and there are physical manifestations of that change. You're eyes flickering is probably your body adapting to my power and it's surges." he brushes his fingers along her lips. "You'll soon have fangs, much like Wendy or mom. Not as pronounced but there, careful you don't bite your tongue." He smirks. "And...well my power will not be able to hurt you. Nor yours me. It will probably tingle a bit but hurt, no. Perhaps even like Mom you can't even be hurt by fire after a few years. But we won't know until it happens. The bond only grows stronger as time goes on."

Lucy stares at him. Unsure what to say. All those things sounded pretty perminate. "I don't know what I'll get due to your magic but I can' t wait." he touches his heart closing his eyes and smiling. The blonde feels a strange but comforting surge pulse through her being causing her to close her eyes and sigh at the feeling of it. "It feels light and warm...almost fizzy here in my chest. It makes me happy. I love feeling it and being able to check on you from it. These bonds are not going anywhere Lucy, and neither am I."

* * *

Gajeel was glaring at the ceiling of his room. This place was one of the most tolerant places for mixed couples in both worlds and in all major cities. It comforted him to know that the likely hood of Levy being attacked or treated bad due to who magic had paired her with was slim. But not impossible. Lately she had begun talking about these groups of people, magic users who where digging in her archives more and more and being all but openly hostile towards her. At first it didn't bother him...but then she said they where very young.

Extremely young.

Some even still wearing their football uniforms.

Levy had said that they did take notebooks down and would often come out chattering excitedly about something or another, but when asked what book they needed in particular on the next visit, they looked perplexed and could never do more than attempt to describe the cover.

*_If their that young odds are that many aren't learning the ancient languages to read those books by...you can't check them out either...what the hell are they looking for and why? I'll talk it over with Jellal and Grandeeny. Somethings not adding up._*


	16. Used

**Bewitched 14: Used..**.

It didn't matter, no matter how much she screamed. No one came, not even her own family. It what she got for snooping. She was just worried about her father and brother. They where being secretive, staying out until very late at night coming back sometimes well after dawn. When she had asked her mother the woman had just looked nervous and had simply shook her head looking uncomfortable. So of course she had to be the 'concerned and lovable sister' and attempt to find out for herself by following them tonight, again. She huffs and tosses a brown pony-tail over her shoulder green eyes looking irritated. Where did that get her? Trapped in a strange rectangular pit, staring up at a inverse colored stone statue of a dragon staring down at her mouth agape and claws outstretched. There was one in the center of the housing complex but it was all done in white stone. This one was Onyx and had blue gems in it's eyes winking coldly at her; the wings spread behind him created a darker background on the darkness of the ceiling. She coughed a bit her throat a bit raw with the screaming.

She had followed at a safe distance and instead of simply going back up the steps had bravely decided to follow them aways down the hall. She didn't realize what kind of mistake that was until the sound of stone sliding back into place cut off the last of her light from outside. She had panicked and turned back to attempt to find some way back up and out when she felt the floor beneath her suddenly sink. It wasn't until she woke up, fished her flashlight out of her pocket that she realized that the stairs where still suspended above her but where cut to appear like spines on the sculptures' tail. Taking a break she slides around the room pen light clenched between her teeth attempting to find a seam, a opening, anything. Her smooth hands find nothing except the occasional small hole which she could do nothing with. Though she wasn't surprised as she'd done this many times before. Sitting down roughly she groans faintly.

"Stupid, Stupid...you just had to be nosey..."

She sneezes faintly and wipes her damp brow. She had been for a while now and was confused as to where all the dust was coming from and all the yelling and moving had caused her to feel a bit warm. Looking up she frowns faintly and shines her pin light upwards. Was that statue always so cracked?

Lucy rolled about her bed attempting to block out the large splashing sounds coming from her window. Since being moved to the new location her ride to work was longer (as she stubbornly refused to give that job up much to Natsu's irritation and Grandeeny's amusement) and she's managed to dodge Natsu's need to take her to work and pick her up. Unfortunately she's aware of the 'eyes' on her both positive and negative and it makes her edgy. All of this also makes for a very tired and a somewhat surly Lucy. Though Natsu insists it's because she's pulling away and having issues with the nature of his magic meshing with her particular personality. All she knows is that she's usually uncomfortably warm as of late which makes comfortable sleep difficult and that her temper spiking at random wasn't doing her manner's with customers any favors. Pushing open the doors leading to her (their, he insists) rooms' portioco and stares grumpily at her impromptu alarm clock. There in the lake was a large red dragon with pink spines rolling about a now steaming lake humming to himself. The Mage was sure that when she went to bed the lake was quite solidly frozen and that the temperature of well below freezing (not counting wind-chill) would ensure it should continue to be frozen.

Obviously the fire-lizard creating waves at the moment had changed all that. Rubbing hair out of her face she slumps against the railing and notices that she's not the only one that was awoken by by his ractious actions. Glancing to her right she notices a tousled blue hair leaning blearily on the hallway window down stairs. Sighing Lucy cups her hands over her mouth and casting a simple sound amplification spell says: "Do you know what time it is and how much noise you're making? Some of us are trying to sleep."

The frolicking dragon pauses and lifts his head to look back over his shoulder. _*Morning Luce!*_

"Yes it is morning the sun is barely over the horizon and Juvia and I are trying our best to sleep in...you are disturbing us." She watches as more water laps over the lakes edges as he turns to face her. Lucy was very new to being around dragons. Oh the council had a few but they always stayed in their human forms and she was never around them for too long. Nor did they seem really inclined to deal with any other race any more than was absolutely necessary. So when it came to Natsu's dragon form she really didn't have much to compare him to except the glimpse she had gotten of Aconoglia but if she where to judge she'd have to say he was impressive.

He was lean and long but that probably spoke to his youth. Absently she wondered how big his father and mother where. Lowering his wedge shaped head slightly two green eyes blink dual eyelids at her before tilting his head causing the vermilion scales to catch the young sunlight. She wasn't used to reading expressions on such faces so she's not entirely sure what that full body shudder was about but really she didn't care so long as he quieted down.

She glares sleepily at him "Can you at least keep it down a bit? I haven't been sleeping well."

_*I can come back to bed.*_

"I didn't ask you for that."

_ *I know, but you are doing well and I don't need you to relapse. Besides you're starting to show signs of running a constant fever.*_ His inner eye lids close and she suspects the edges of his mouth to be turning up. "That's not anything to be happy about! I'm constantly HOT. I can't sleep if I'm hot." Wings ripple.

_ *Sleep on top of the sheets. Its normal to run hot when you're a fire dragon.*_

"**_I_** am _NOT_ a dragon."

_*Physically no.*_ another ripple. Maybe it was a shrug? she felt something in the back of her sleepy mind attempt to wrestle with reading his body language. She wasn't sure why it was important, they stayed human 95% of the time any way. But that part of her mind refused to stop.

"What do you...you know what? I'm not going to ask. I just want to sleep...and I'm going to. You are going to please stop making so much noise?"

_*Sorry, it's not doing any good anymore anyway. I melted all the ice.*_ he hops up into the air before flashing into a bolt of flame that streaks to her terrace before landing before her in a impressive show of pyrotechnics and smoke. Instinct has her stepping back as she smoke clears leaving her very naked boyfriend standing there, arms crossed grinning at her. "Y-You're naked..."

"Yeah. Usually we are when we're Dragons."

"I mean right now...Can't you change your clothes too?"

"Yeah...but that's a extra spell and really isn't worth it."

"It's...Unseemly..." Natsu blinks a few times.

"You're embarrassed. I suppose that can't be helped. But give it some time and such things won't matter."

"B-but other people can SEE you!"

"So? Unless...you're jealous. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Let's go back to bed."

"That's not the point! In fact that's completely beside the point!" "So...what*is* it then? If you're not embarrassed and not jealous what is the problem?" he leans into Lucy peering at her like he's met her for the first time. "I had heard that most other cultures found nudity bothersome but this is the first time I witnessed it first hand like this. Could you please explain it to me better? Dad just said it made people uptight and Mom mentioned that we should abide by their rules to appear 'normal.' They did a good job of keeping Wendy and I from running around nude as a rule. Though, I can't figure out what 'normal' is..."

The woman blushes hotly and refused to tell him that yes she was embarrassed. Embarrassed that she was having to stop ogling his body and fighting the desire to walk up, grab his arm and have a taste. And MAYBE just maybe she could be upset that other people could see it...that maybe they'd like to try some too. Now Lucy was a good girl and had learned how to play well with others from a very young age. But for once she really didn't want to share. She wasn't trying to be possessive. Those kinds of girls where creepy right? Surely she could deal with it if someone simply happened to see Natsu in his present state and not freak out. Yes. She's positive that she could handle such an occurrence in a very mature and calm manner. Probably in the form of ripping out that person's hair before tying them up in a basement to a wooden chair and removing all of their fingernails before creating a lovely funeral pyre for them with said viewer's own hair and nails as kindling. But otherwise extremely calmly. She'd hold small talk with them as she carried out her plans. She'd even offer them a final cup of tea. Nothing harder. That might dull the pain.

Natsu watched her curiously as something of those thoughts seemed to roll through his mate's eyes. He could feel the swirl of their magic gathering and see the sparks of it popping onto the surface of her irises. He could all but feel her sudden anger at the concept that someone might see him. It was cute the little growl she had no idea she was emitting. Sighing he's sure that it wouldn't be so bad if she'd stop dodging. She'd gotten MUCH better but she still seemed to confuse independence with stubbornness. Walking forward he simply wrapped her in his arms and intentionally wrapped his magic about her. Immediately he felt her calm and, though she would deny it, snuggle closer.

"You're so stubborn..." He declined to comment that that's exactly what made him a good match for her. Natsu had taken to sleeping near her and being around not just because he was excited to have found her and wanting to get to know her but, honestly, because he felt a bit obligated to deal with her, sometimes, unruly temper head on. It IS partially his and his magic's fault. And because she was such a high level mage such a dramatic shift in one's magic is felt violently. Magic use was always a balancing act and one so spiritual and somewhat subtle as her magic with one so raw as his would clash for a while until she understood how to make them coexist. He couldn't give her a balance because everyone is different. He was mainly fire but he had some of his mother's magic making him a very interesting child. Vaguely he remembers his mother and father dealing with his seemingly random temper tantrums. His father had often taken a more physical approach by teaching him to fight for discipline with dealing with his emotions... and his mother...well his mother was always creative. He refrains a shudder and disguises it by picking her up. "I'll make breakfast as apology."

"Not dressed like that you won't."

"But...I'm not dressed..."

"EXACTLY!" He just laughs before depositing her onto the bed and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. "Better?"

"Hmph."

"Aww...don't be that way." He helps her up.

"Make me Sugette and I'll forgive you." she mutters quietly staring out the window behind him. "Deal." he grins kissing her gently. He repeated the act several times while he cooked and she faintly groused at the kitchen bar watching him. Her grumpiness faded after she drank. She was even smiling as he places a quick kiss while placing her plate down in front her. Kissing her was always a treat and she was growing used to them and he rather thinks that she too enjoys them. She may not initiate but she certainly doesn't push him away. He's just sitting down with his plate when his mother comes breezing in. She's wearing robes not too different than the color of the sky. Lucy smiles in welcome. Natsu doesn't hesitate to get another plate filled with food and a hot drink for her. If she came over before nine o'clock it's something that couldn't wait. She smiles at both before leaning up to kiss Natsu on the forehead then Lucy on the cheek. Lucy blinks in surprise at the faint brush of power that came with it but seems not to mind. Natsu had been trying to explain to her that Dragons actually enjoy physical contact quite a bit. But only with those they deem family or worthy.

Anyone else could possibly have limbs in danger. Grandeeny was simply assuring her instincts that two of her brood where alright in the least intrusive way possible. His mom was always good at that kind of thing. Unlike he and his father. She would always say something about fire dragons being horrible as subtlety. Natsu thought that a gross over simplification. That just meant they felt things intensely and that reflected in how they dealt with situations... So he felt it entirely justified how he reacted with the next comment she made. "One of Wendy's class mates has gone missing." Broad hands slam against the table and the comforting warmth of the room rose a few degrees. This threat was still too close to his family...

"What?"

" She was a daughter of one of the people we have been watching and a new resident of the Zentopia neighborhood." Grandeeny continues on absently as she takes a sip of her drink. "I believe that your office actually handled that one Lucy."

She nods. "Yes I remember the name standing out to me but when nothing came of it...guess something DID come of it."

"It's been two days. But oddly the parents haven't raised any alarms or searches. The bother seemed...un-bothered as well."

"Then how do we know she' s really missing? She could simply be being kept home for some reason." Natsu says cautiously before stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"OH that's exactly what their saying."

"But you know they're lying..."

"I was speaking with Gajeel. Several of Jamie's teammates are often seen in the magical library and where constantly insulting to Levy and the other Librarian. They didn't really report it because they could walk in and aside from rudeness did not cause problems." Lucy nodded. She'd had a discussion with Levy about her job and how it worked for such a world as this. After all not just anyone can find their library and only those of a certain power level could even handle the books they where looking through. Having magic was only the bare minimum of handling getting in the door. The BOOKS themselves deemed who was powerful or wise enough to learn their knowledge. It wasn't all that different from home. Though at home any and all could have magical knowledge regardless if they are inherently magical or not.

"Further more, Blendy had sent us a file about Zentopia with pictures that she compiled with the help of said girl. Apparently she has sense and was worried about her father and brother. She followed them one night and discovered this place in the center of the development." She places picture down before them of each person. The father was balding and wore a very nice suit. He looked vaguely familiar... She squeaks and jumps up. "I'll be right back!" she hurries off up the stairs. Grandeeny blinks after her glancing at her equally confused son. "So you think them not reporting her as missing has something to do with what's going on?"

"Most assuredly. She was following her brother about. It's how she was able to take Sherry. "

"Why Sherry?"

"The girl is very charismatic when she wants to be. It also helps that they are in the same class and had shared quite a few projects together in the past."

"They aren't reporting it because she went missing within the walls of their strange underground base." "If she's even still alive. The pictures Sherry managed to get didn't show a area that was very inviting...and I'm sure one area was definitely a altar...used. If she was nosing about too much..."

"But that's his daughter! Surely her brother wouldn't...!" "Obsession, and lust for power make people to many horrible things, Natsu. You should know that..." Natsu immediately shuts up and looks down uncomfortably. No one liked alluding to him...he was a matter better left tabled for another to be determined time. Especially not with Lucy around. familiar foot falls come trotting down the stairs across the tiled floor. "I knew he looked familiar!" "Your agency sold him the house, I'm sure hes come in once or twice." "No, outside of that. These people look familiar?" she opens the three ring binder and places it down for both occupants at the table to see. "Its the list of all the benefactors to the Aquarium..."

"Technically it's their charity ball next Saturday and this is the official list. Juvia has been staring at it in the library for the past week. Regardless look who's in here."

"Reginald Walden." Grandeeny frowns. "I knew he was fairly well off but to be a benefactor that gets one of the first 25 invites that's saying something. For a small time factory owner that's impressive."

"That's not the only thing." Lucy smiles flipping the pages back towards the front. The newest and highest paying benefactors are all apart of the housing development company that built Zentopia. "Juvia kept saying she was very upset that she's not being invited to the meetings as much anymore and instead it's always one of these people. Afterwards they would always pass down some strange new rule or change. But usually it's always related to the renovations of the Aquarium."

"A pure benefactor shouldn't have that kind of pull with the board." The embassy head sips from her cup as she scans the pages intently. "Unless that was the ploy. Like: 'We pay you _X_ amount of money, but we want say in how the renovations are being handled.' And Mr. Walden is also on this list and recently moved to Zentopia...that can't be a coincidence..." Lucy sits down again before taking a bite of her food again. Grandeeny looks up at her smiling. "Are you sure you want to simply stay a receptionist? You are quite quick on connecting the dots. It'd keep you closer to the family."

"Ah...well..."

"I think she should but she's being stubborn." Natsu grouses to her right.

"I am not! I just don't want a job just because my...boyfriend's mom created a place for me. I want to earn my keep fairly."

"Perhaps. But in this world, getting a job is mainly about who you know. Merits matter but people only seem to notice the flashy or out standing ones."

"Or their usefulness." A new voice chimes in from the stairs. "Juvia?"

"Good Morning. Juvia is sorry, Juvia just..." Grandeeny smiles.

"No you're right as well. A persons' reasons for making a decision is often multi-facited. I would be lying if that wasn't part of it. However I do not think of people as tools. When a person in authority distances them selves in such a way...they may make more logical decisions but they loose empathy. And that is what creates monsters."

"Juvia cannot help but think about that. Especially with where I am. The more I learn the more I think that the board is being used..."

"That is what it seems like." Grandeeny sighs. Juvia looks off. "Then...it is a safe bet that they are wanting to use Juvia as well."

"Juvia, you can't be sure..!"

"Lucy, Juvia is serious. Think about it with everything we know about this case. You cannot deny it. I would also be easy to use because of my connections to you." The blonde sits back and looks down. Juvia looks at her seriously. "They think Juvia is not very bright because of how Juvia speaks." Blue eyes deepen and turn stormy. "That is a mistake on their part."

"Yes...you...with everything I know *if* it is as we are guessing would be a logical choice for such a delicate building..." She looks down at her leftovers, mind else where. "Whoa, whoa, wait. Time out. Can you two PLEASE explain this too those of us who are NOT in the sisterhood?" Lucy looks up from her plate. "If you can answer me two things: One, where all the families that are moving to this place...could they be traced back to magical ancestry?" Grandeeny blinks but frowns in thought. "Yes, all of them a few generations back where on our registries to be kept under watch in case any of them manifested anything. So far all of them remained dormant."

"Two: Where the people that are missing...the daughters, mostly, are mainly buisness owners or higher ups of companies that are necessary to this realms standard of living?" Natsu thinks for a moment going through the people he and Gray had researched. "Now that you mention it...yeah." Lucy sighs before pointing as she speaks: "Walden, family owned industrial Fabric Factory and clothing shop. Mr. Pierce executive at the local Power plant. Ms. Edwards, food distribution. Hayes family that's well known for their connections to the local government...specifically water treatment."

"This is like the who's who of Magnolia, yeah so?"

"How many have also lost people? Probably girls?"

"Well not all of them but they are distantly related..."

"Damn." Natsu blinks in surprise. The word had been whispered with heat behind it that he was not used to hearing from Lucy. "It's not just that it's the who's who. It's because they are setting up protection for specific industries. Industries and businesses that are needed to live a comfortable life. Further more the use of the tattoos on the trouble makers and found within the lights of the Zentopia housing area...leads to one huge goal. Survival."

"Survival?" Both mother and son look confused. Lucy nods. "They're stocking up supplies and businesses that will make their life easy after something big has happened. The lights creating Scutum, the tattoos on the distractions (and make no mistake that's exactly what they are)...the renovations at the Aquarium and the fact that Angel was here. They're planning for an apocalypse and plan to use Celestial magic to protect themselves."

"But Angel has been sent back to Jade under heavily armed guard. She can't do anything any more." Lucy smiles gently at Natsu. "Our spells don't have to be set off by us. Just set up by us. The frame work can be in place and just about any mage can fill in the pieces...Even a untrained one." Grandeeny frowns faintly. "But to channel that amount of power for a untrained mage would still be determental."

"Only if they are already 'assigned.' If a mage is fresh, and has not channeled any specific magic they could handle being a conduit. They wouldn't have to make a connection to the stars but only to the ley lines and they would do that instinctively." Natsu frowns. "That has been outlawed for at least a few centuries. It's pretty much torture."

Torture was putting it mildly. If a 'fresh' mage was forced to channel a magic it would essentially blast open all of the person's ether vents in one shot. If the person was a incapacitated 'assigned' mage would be under a equal amount of pain due to the forced use. As a result it was often used as a means of torture. There have been laws against it for several hundred years. Lucy looks at him with sad yet haunted eyes.

"One cannot legislate morality, Natsu." Grandeeny frowns. "But why so many?"

"Multiple locations. You'd need multiple proxies to also channel the spell at each location. It would work best if the person at said location has a vested interest in it on some level."

"Like a family member." Natsu suggests. "Or a person who loves their job." Lucy looks at Juvia. Juvia sighs. "It was there, you know. The constellation Lucy-san mentioned, Scutum, was there hidden in the lights above the cafeteria at the center of the Aquarium. Juvia remember Lucy's charts from Guildarts' library." Grandeeny frowns. "Uh...wait. You mean to say you think they will target you?"

"They already have." Juvia sighs. "They must know who I am and that I am in close to."

"So you think they want to use you to get to Lucy." Natsu frowns. "No they want Juvia for Juvia, Lucy would simply be a gift." Lucy sits back and sighs softly. "Exactly. Because Juvia's been near me so long if she where forced to channel a celestial spell she could handle much more than the average mage and survive much longer. She would also cause much less collateral damage from 'cast off' mana which is important around the animals. But why keep an aquarium safe?"

"Good question." Juvia says softly. "But Juvia plans on finding out."


	17. Gateways & Galas

_**Bewitched 15: Gateway's &amp; Gala's**_

Juvia frowns down at the sequinted blue number Erza had forced upon her. It had been a week from hell leading up to the gala. Frankly she didn't see what the big deal was about nor did she really appreciate that apparently 'formal wear' in this world meant 'sparkle' and not much more. Certainly not any material to speak of. "You look great!"  
"I feel naked."  
"Your top is covered."

"That's not the point..." Juvia sighs. She'd had various versions of this conversation with Erza since the woman had pulled it out but she didn't seem to get it. Erza, if anything, had confidence in her body and didn't mind showing it off in the least. Juvia, however, had some 'problem areas' she'd rather keep under wraps for the time being. "Cocktail dresses" as she was informed they where called didn't seem to do much in the way of projecting a air of elegance.

At least to her mind.

Who heard of going to a gala of such standing after the sun has set (for over two hours mind you) in a (hardly) knee length dress? The blue and iridescent clear sequins did nothing to make it feel more 'elegant.' She felt rather cheap, truth be told. The skirt barely reached her knees in the front, fell to a point in the back AND had a slit on her left knee. Though the top was a nice modest v-neck with cap sleeves, having all her legs out canceled it out. It bothered her to no end until Grandeeny had offered a solution. Pulling out yards of sheer chiffon she made a underskirt to extend down to the floor opening in the same area as the slit. The material gradated from the dark blue matching her dress down to sheer white. She shakes her head and allows her waves to cascade back into place. "Juvia does not understand why she must spend the evening with Grey-sama."

"He's sort of going to be your bodyguard dear."  
"Juvia is fine taking care of herself."  
"Ah-la so you don't want to spend time with him?" The dragoness smiles to herself from the floor where she was putting the finishing touches on the new addition.  
"N-no that's not it! Juvia is not opposed to spending time with him it just seems...obvious." "Sometimes obvious isn't the wrong choice. Besides we'll have several other people about." It was true they had 'added' to her list by making sure other agents where included in the list of guests. Typically a security guard would never have made the guest list but with Juvia on his arm no one would question it too much. Lucy and Natsu where not allowed to go as they where, no doubt, firmly on their radar as well. However Gajeel and his mate and Erza and someone named...Jellal where attending as well. That made Juvia feel moderately better. She had met Gajeel in passing a few days ago and had liked his matter of fact and rather stoic manner. Jellal was apparently his superior when mentioning the name to Erza the woman had blushed profusely but expressed that the gala would certainly be one of the safest places at the moment with them in attendance.

Lucy watched from the sidelines smiling. "I don't think they'll have a lot of fun tonight but I think you can make the most out of all of this. I can feel power gathering. It's slower than if they had a active Celestial mage on their side but it's still there. I suspect that those that know about this will make sure that the spell here is set. If it is as we think the Aquarium would make a great linch-pin to counter balance Zentopia. Zentopia they could build to suit the spells needs. The Aquarium was modified extensively to do the same thing. Things tend to operate in threes to be the most stable that means there has to be someplace else that was recently built or modified to act as the third. Natsu and I will be driving around attempting to figure out where that is." Lucy opens a plastic covered sheet of paper with a printed map of the city on it. There are two circles on it. "I think I'll know the place as soon as we get near it. Hopefully by the time you are ready to kick off those torture devices we'll already know what places to target."

Juvia glanced enviously at the FLAT black fur lined boots Lucy wore. Black was not a color she had often seen her friend wear but the leggings, black turtle neck with a large pink and black plaid shirt looked good on her. And warm...unlike this foolishness. Lucy had simply pulled up her hair to be braided into a crown on the back of her head. The only hair free was her usual bangs. She looked so very comfortable and yet regal.

Juvia was a bit envious.

If only because of the flats.

Grandeeny had had a large hand in dressing them both and was fairly glowing with pride.

Lucy suspected that she was enjoying being around women she could play dress up with aside from her daughter. Thinking about the woman's husband and son she could easily imagine. "Mooooommmmm!? You guys aren't done YET?!" the voice echo's up the stairs.  
Erza looks up from the mirror where she was putting her hair up to glare at the door. Grandeeny sighs. "I suppose he did well for not complaining this long..." She smiles at Lucy.  
"But I think he won't be disappointed." Lucy blinks. "Nor will Gray." She laughs. "One day, after all of this is done we need to go shopping." Erza nods. "Yes, I have tried several times before, but they claim to see no value in it."

"Yet." Grandeeny smiles. "I think we've held them off as long as possible. Juvia are you wearing the earrings?" the young woman touches the blue studs and nods. "Yes."

"We will all be keeping in contact with you, except Lucy and Natsu who will speak to me. I'll relay what's needed. We have to get this figured out. Not only are people missing but if they are fanatical zealots building up a protection that means they think some sort of destruction is coming."

"Or they plan on causing one." Erza frowns. Grandeeny nods "We need information, first and foremost. That is our goal tonight." Juvia looks off but agrees. And with that their impromptu ' battle meeting' was over. Juvia felt the first rumble of nervousness trickle through her. This would be the first time since "The Incident" (as she's come to call it) that she would be in the exclusive company of Gray. Granted it was technically business, she had specially dressed for it and was wearing the traditional face covering of "make-up" after the female gathering to do her hair.

Doesn't this technically make it a date again?

Juvia wasn't sure. But it technically fit all the prerequisites. Though Ms. Grandeeny was very specific about tonight's mission. Maybe the 'date' is simply a front for what's necessary. That sounds about right. She just hopes that her nervousness doesn't ruin the night...

Natsu leans against the banister down stairs pouting. Though he loved the results of a girls 'pamper session' he really wished they didn't tend to take so long. Glancing back at Gray he notices the man start pulling at his collar. "I would suggest you not pull anything off while at this event. Juvia may like it but I'm not sure the other people attending would appreciate it."  
"You know I stopped that over a hundred years ago."

"You are attending a formal event with a woman on your arm you LIKE, fucked up with, and are getting a second chance with, AND you have to possibly protect her. That's a lot of pressure. You might regress."

"I won't ass-hole. What about you? You made the ultimate move yet? Or just letting nature take it's course?"

"Nature. It's easier that way and she adapts quicker. It's far less stressful on the both of us." "But it's slower and makes it easier for a rival." Natsu turns to look sharply at him. "Do you know something I don't?" "No, just stating a fact. I'm sure there are many men who would love to wi-!" Gray is cut off as a hand grabs his lapel. He hadn't seen Natsu move...  
"They would fail. Magic did not decide to join her with them. It joined her with me."

"Heh. So you are worried about that...I was wondering if you where really that coincided to think it's in the bag." He laughs as he pushes himself out of Natsu's grasp. The dragon had not grabbed all the tightly to begin with but it was nice to see him get ruffled.

Most of the new recrutes often gave all the dragons a wide berth, thinking them to be a moment away from snapping their necks off. While that could be true those that hung around them often could easily tell when they where truly agitated and when they where only mildly irritated. And dispite what it seemed like Natsu and his father where actually pretty hard to rile up. They had their hot button topics (i.e. their mates and their family...each other...) but by and large where fairly sedate. It didn't make them any less dangerous but it did greatly minimize the sense of fear to be held around them. Besides it was never that great of an idea to be afraid around a dragon anyway...

Especially since they could smell it.

And what a dragon did after they smelled your fear is a bit up in the air.

If they where like Igneel, they'd play with you and see how long it would take to make you pee your pants. Gray sighs remembering how many trainees they had lost from his stunts until Grandeeny had caught him and popped him. Gray was in the same training unit as Natsu and Gajeel. He'd had to keep up or get left behind and he needed to learn quickly how to deal with his Draconian classmates. Though Natsu was going into the reserve and he and Gajeel to undercover work he didn't doubt that their paths would cross often. He found it easiest to liken them to their elements and adapt accordingly. So far it had served him well. Natsu's 'spark' was low today he was surrounded by his mate's scent, has had several days of being with her and had his mother not too far from him. Gray, rightfully, surmised that it was safe to needle him. It also took the heat off of him at least for a bit. Natsu was right in wondering if he was ok with this arrangement. Though Juvia had forgiven him she was nothing like before. The cease fire was in effect and peace had been attained

She had forgiven but she had not *forgotten.*

It made things a bit strained in their interactions. He'd like to fix that but he knew he'd have to earn that trust and affection back.

"You know she's going to be just as worried as you are about tonight. Maybe even more so than you. You have her to deal with AND those who might want to target her. Good luck." Gray sighs. "You didn't do anything to make this easier on me..."  
"Nope, just wanted to make you aware of how horrible this could get if you fuc up and not trust her this time around."  
"Thanks ass-munch. Your pep talks are always life changing."

"Glad I could be of service."

"Don't you think I know better now?" Dark green eyes look at him thoughtfully. "I don't know. Have you?"

Gray looks down the away. "Yeah, I think I have." The door opens at the top of the stairs and Gray looks back and forgets to stay standing. Thankfully Natsu had kicked the ottoman behind his knees catching the ice mage before he crumpled. As a matter of fact he only sat down because Natsu kicked the ottoman...yeah...

He could've sworn he heard a snicker.

Absently he sees two people move behind the vision before him and he's sure he hears a giggle. "It appears we've done a good job."

"Indeed. I do not think I've ever seen Gray with such a expression." Erza chuckles. Grandeeny smiles before flouncing towards the door. "And thus my job as Fairy Godmother is done."

"Juvia was not aware she had a God-mother!" she blinks. The Earthland natives blink in surprise at this proclimation then sigh as they realize that the other three in the room are genuienly surprised and/or confused. "It's...it's a reference to a story from this realm..." Grandeeny says gently. "It's not nessicarily a literal thing, though I could see why with us it *could* be. Hmm. I have to watch how much like Earthlandian's I speak on a regular basis..."

"So...you are not Juvia's Fairy Godmother?" Lucy ask's curiously. "Well...No"  
"Ah! It is a turn of phrase, then." "Right." Gray nods. "Juvia will remember that." Lucy is nodding too and though both girls seem fine something in the faint wrinkle of their brow said otherwise. Natsu immediately noticed and Grandeeny as well that they where, perhaps, a little upset that it was simply a saying and not fact. If both hadn't made it a habit to learn the girls they might have missed it. Grandeeny smiles gently and walks up to both of them and takes one of each of their hands. "But...if you girls would like I could be one for both of you...honorarily of course. I could think of no better older sisters for my Wendy to be around."

Both women perk and with a happy blush and gasp both women hug her tightly. Natsu smiles though Gray looks faintly confused. "I miss something?" he elbows Natsu and whispers. The male dragon fights the urge to face palm and looks at him.  
"You are going to need the luck tonight..."

The ride to the event seemed to take forever. They had to arrive early as she was the organizer and needed to check on a few things. She was checking off her check list on her phone in the car when Gray clears his throat nervously. "Ah...you really, look great tonight." "Hmm? Oh! Um, thank you. Gray-sama looks quite...uh...did you not have a coat and tie?"

"What?! Oh SH*T! Wait is it in the car!?"

"Um...Juvia thinks she sees them in the back seat."

"OH thank gods...you're going to have to stay with me all night..."  
"Juvia knows. Its for her protection..."

"Well yeah...but also to help me make sure I don't go taking off my clothes everywhere..."

"Why does Gray-sama take off his clothes?" "Uh...nervous habit...especially if I have to use magic."

"Juvia knew someone that often took his off, but mainly only to cast. It was very odd...Juvia will do her best to make sure Gray-sama does not make a scene by taking his clothes off." Even though a small part of her was a bit disappointed by this. Gray had a very nice physique and being surprised with it at random intervals...well Juvia could certainly think of worst ways to spend the night.

But they where technically doing a job and not wanting to raise too much suspicion and didn't that but put a wrench into her nightly preferences? But he was here and they had to stay together and he was looking at HER rather than simply the circumstances surrounding her before making his judgments and that alone made her happy. No sooner had they parked that she had to shudder. There was something not unlike a oozing sensation rolling out of the doors of the Aquarium as they approached the doors. Gray felt it too based on his shifting. "Juvia, does not like the way this feels. Juvia is sure it did not feel like this when Juvia left work yesterday."  
"It's probably due to all the people about who are apart of that group. By themselves they aren't too bothersome but with several of them together they could taint the entire place. They wouldn't notice it..." He holds the car door for her before beginning to escort her too the door.  
Juvia glares. "The poor fish! They'll feel it, I do not hope they get sick..." "Fish will feel...?"  
"Of course. Why do you think some fish approach some people and run away from others? They are just a different kind of animal and respond to people and intent just like land animals do. They just do it differently." she sniffs faintly. Gray can't help but smile at her expression of disdain as he opens the front doors for her. He's very sure that to most people it would take a few steps back at the look. He however found it horribly adorable.

Shit He was in deep.  
He couldn't even appropriately feel threatened by her ass-kicking face. Natsu, that ass-monkey, was right. He needed help. Fighting the urge to mess up his hair he follows her inside.

* * *

Lucy was staring at the map frowning. "There's a whole new shopping complex here that isn't on the map."  
"Several of them really...this is ridiculous...but it would be about right. We update our maps every six months or so. This company that built Zentopia built these too. And they are known for building things very quickly. It's almost scary."  
"Like magic." She says looking over at him.  
"Yeah..." he frowns grimly. "But we should've felt the use of magic." Lucy shrugs.

"Not if they are using blood magic or celestial. Those energies are different to our magical senses than normal magic. One is dark and based on human life sources. You would have to have someone very sensitive to such things to pick up on it's use. Celestial magic isn't of this planet per se and takes a different kind of perception all together."

"Wendy and Mom can pick up blood magic use. They would've detected it."

"Then that leaves us back to where we where. It has to be Celestial. Since I came after the building I wouldn't know if it was used...but I can surmise it based on residual energies and the way things are laid out."

There is a few moments of silence before: "So you're sure that this isn't taxing you?"

"I"m fine... sensing is passive. If you use any energy while simply 'looking' or 'smelling' something is wrong. Quit being so paranoid. I just said I was a little sleepy today. All that getting up early during the week to get to work was getting to me."

"You wouldn't have to get up early if you'd just work for Mom..."

"We are not having that conversation again. I like my job!"

"Do you? You seem bored now. Every time I walk in your eyes are glassed over and you look happy at a interruption."

"I couldn't just be happy to see you?"

"That would be nice...but you would never admit that openly." *Yet*

"So, it has to be something else...and unless you're fantasizing about a nother guy..."  
Lucy snorts rather inelegantly at that. "Like you'd let another guy anywhere near me..."

"Then I'm betting on boredom."

"Hardly."

"Whatever you say."

"Ughh I am *trying* to be patient with you but you can be so infuriating!"  
"Oh?"  
"Yes! I mean really! You're so smother-ie and you think you know me but really how long have you really known me!? Bored phfft. "

"Hm. You are right I still have a lot to learn about you. But I do know when you are interested in something and when you're not. Your mind wanders a lot at work. Before, when I would come in you would be perky and fiddling with this and that even as we talked. Now...you focus only on me. As flattering as that is and as much as I like it I know you constantly need something interesting to focus on. That's why you read so much. Its cute. But if the job is boring that means something else that the job allows you to do has kept your interest..."  
Lucy blinks and looks out the window. She keeps forgetting that despite his jovial and some what dense seeming nature, Natsu _was_ a predator. One many years her senior. Hell, he even does it as a job. Unlike many of the others he's undercover at all times and a Enforcer. He was used to studying his 'prey' and keeping them from knowing about him. Damn if he knew she was studying Dragon culture would he be happy or irritated? He wouldn't have the upper-hand as much as before. Lucy for one would be very happy about that but for him to find out that his own mother was aiding her...well...  
Natsu's eyes narrow faintly as he drives. "You have been very quiet lately. Especially after your quiet time in the library. Usually you fuss at me when I smoke up the room." "Oh?" she quickly fell back into the training her mother had put her through when she thought her daughter to live a simple life of buisness bluffing and looking pretty. It was surprisingly a handy skill. But she wasn't sure if it would work against a dragon.

Natsu frowns faintly. Lucy had been hiding a lot from him and he wasn't entirely sure he liked that. She smelled wary but not misleading. It's not that he didn't think she was lying per-se but he could feel her holding something back. She was also much more tolerable of his tendencies...he stops at a stop light and grabs her chin gently encouraging her to look at him. Lucy blinks curiously and cautiously at him. "Alright. I'm sorry but I'm concerned...I just like seeing you happy." He looks over fondly. "Come on smile for me, baby." Lucy sighs rolling her eyes but smiles anyway. "I hate it when you use that against me. You just like seeing my teeth."

"They're cute. I can't help it. " he eyes the little set of fangs that fully came in two nights ago. He remembered the whimper and fear Lucy had given off as her original incisors suddenly came out while eating a sandwich. The subsequent hour was spent calming her and dodging her strikes as her new set slid into the open spaces. She hadn't been in pain but it was a bit bloody...

He turned to drive off after the light had changed and a impatient honk when Lucy perks and slaps her hand on his arm. Staring at a shopping complex on their right. "We need to stop here." Natsu blinks but does as she requests pulling out of traffic quickly, into the complex and into a space.

Lucy is staring at the door of one of the unoccupied parts of the complex. She looks at the map. "This is on the map but... It's not this large at least."

"This grocery store is new. It's apparently the new place for all the wealthy people to shop. You feel anything from the place? " Lucy nods and points. " There at the center where the old and new join. I feel a...good bit of ambient celestial magic..." she suddenly is out of the car before Natsu can stop her. "Ba-wait!" She turns around her self holding the map. The pattern would be right... And there where the new and old met...was a mini park. She hurries towards it with a faintly frantic Natsu in tow.

The small fountain in its center bordered by two benches was quaint, the trees planted around it could be no more than seven years old. Looking into the fountain she sees the Zentopia symbol imprinted in the bottom of the fountain. Eying the water she frowns. Something warned her not to touch it. Juvia had instructed Lucy of many magical traps that could be laid with water as the base. Sighing quietly she shakes her head. She had a water spell that could make sure she wasn't ensnared but it was a bit... temperamental... Maybe if she was careful...

Pointing at the water Lucy softly began to murmur.

**_"Aquarius, oh life giving source allow me to sip from your well of grace._**

**_This cursed spring stands before me and I need the power to displace."_**

She swirls her finger over the water it glowing a blue with sparkling gold tendrils. The water splashes before beginning to follow the motion of her finger slowly and turning a angry red then back clear. A water spout gradually rises from the fountain following the retreating finger.

Lucy breaths a sigh of relief. "good she's in a good mood..."

"Who?"  
"Aquarius, we'll the power of Aquarius.. Like her power she can be a bit... Hard to read... " Just when she thought it was a done deal the water swelled outside of its bounds before swirling up into a spout and drenching them both. Lucy sighs. "Never mind... Same as always."

Natsu looks around frowning. "At least all the businesses around here are mostly closed. Be a hard time explaining that... Uh... Luce?" he gently turns her around to point at a half revealed stone archway with a wooden door. It reminded Natsu of many of the older cathedrals found sprinkled around Magnolia. But it was only half in this realm. Walking up to it the dragon looked curious as he waved over the missing portion. A few drops of the water fall manifesting more of the door. "clever." be murmured. "Bet this water is special.… lest any rain would manifest this."

"And I bet that we would need to have some of the water on us to open the door." Lucy holds out a dripping hand and pushes on the door open. Natsu is both horrified and impressed at his mate's strength, intelligence, and delicate use of power. Looking up at the door he frowns thinking of the implications of inter-dimensional areas just places about the city right under the Embassy's nose. Those kind of things are strictly enforced due to the lack of personnel to monitor such things. But if he was right... Lucy could be valuable in that sense. He hadn't even felt more than the most basic fluctuations in the small park. Looking down the open doorway Natsu frowns. There before them was stairs leading into darkness. "I know you won't stay here so please stay behind me." The Celestial mage sighs and refrains from rolling her eyes but only just barely. She should be used to it by now. It was very dark and only the light from Natsu's flaming fist was lighting their way down. They both stop cold at the base of the stairs as a lone pale silver light illuminates the scene before them.

* * *

The night was surprisingly calm...so far. However Grey could feel the tension rippling through Juvia's body during most of the night. Though she was a perfect lady when interacting with the guests. She was impressive during her welcome speech. No one would've even known she was nervous. But right now he was searching for his date as she had strangely disappeared. Following around Juvia's quiet flow of power he trailed after her casually holding his drink. A flash of spikes light colored hair cause him to freeze and turn to look but finding no one. It had been happening on and off all night and frankly he was getting tired of it. Huffing he scans the ballroom with his power searching for her tell tail trickle.

He glances around catching sight of all the others of his unit and the others, such as Era and Levy. But as to not be obvious be keeps moving trailing the drips of Juvia. Strangely she seemed to be in one of the side rooms a few ways down one of the side halls. Stopping at the the double doors He hears soft murmur of voices. Moving closer Grey listens quietly. Juvia didn't seem upset but wasn't terribly calm either she was strangely frantic...

"You have to go home! I'll be fine. "  
" No, you have to come back. There have been rumors and they have me worried. You'll be safer at home on Jade. "  
" I am under protection here and I have a job! "  
" which you don't need. Come we will take care of ever- " " I'm fine, now I need to get back before... " " That sorry excuse for a ice mage misses you? Please he runs from everything, just like before. " the voice that replied he almost didn't recognize as belonging to his usually soft spoken Juvia. It was full of venom and loathing. " Don't talk about him like that. He has been here since before me watching the militants. So don't act like you know him."  
" yes... Well, actually, I do know him. Regardless he's not suited to protect you. "  
" A well trained Enforcer isn't? "  
"A poor student who abandoned his teachings and ran away isn't. He is only respected here because the pool of talent isn't that big or strong. I wouldn't put much trust in his capabilities ..." Snarling quietly and shoving the door open Grey strides in. "Lyons... It's been a while. "Not long enough though..." /pre


End file.
